Summon Me
by IridescentStar
Summary: Hidden secrets will be revealed and Iruka Umino isn't who everyone thought he was. Iruka never imagined he would've mistaken his destine one with someone else. And Kakashi can't seem to catch a break. Shounen-ai Kaka/Iru & Iru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or its characters, because if I did Kakashi and Iruka would've been a lovey-dovey couple a long time ago. And there would be a lot more Iruka eye-candy in the manga/anime. But I do own this story and some of the extra characters I made up in my story.**

**1****st**** Warning****: My story/writing might ****or**** completely suck. So I'm just going to do this for fun and to express my crazy and bizarre fan-girl imagination. ****Enter at your own risk!**

**2****nd**** Warning****: This story is ****shounen-ai****/romance/drama. It will also contain some fantasy, ****mpreg****, action/adventure, (maybe) gender bender, and the usual cliché 'happily ever after' ending. Even though some of you may not like it, my story will contain some OC/dark-Iruka further into the story. My story **_**might**_** contain some sexual content, but I don't do actual lemons. My story is rate ****M**** just in case, but it could also be a ****T****. I **_**DO **_**apologize**** in advance for any mistakes, any confusion throughout my story, constant cliffhangers, and if the original characters seem OC once in a while.**

**3****rd**** Warning****: I'm a ****HUGE**** Iruka Umino fan-girl. So whatever crazy story (or stories) I may write based on the "Naruto" manga/anime, Iruka Umino is ****GOD**** in all my stories! (^_~)**

**Naruto Uzumaki: I adore**

**Kakashi Hatake: I love**

**Iruka Umino: I ****WORSHIP**** the pencil and paper that were used to create him. And every manga page and anime episode he makes in appearance on. Yes, it's true! I am obsessed with the cute scarred Dolphin. \(^o^)/**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

An ANBU jumps down from a tree, landing on the ground with the steady grace of a feline. He kept crouched down on the ground looking to his right and left, his sword in hand. He could hear and see nothing, but that didn't guarantee anything. He expands his chakra to sense anything in the surrounding area. Still nothing.

The ANBU stands and straightens, "You can come out now. It's safe."

Something squirms behind the ANBU's back underneath his cloak. "Are you sure?" a soft and muffled voice questioned.

The ANBU chuckles, "Yes, I'm sure." He expertly slides his sword in its sheath that is strapped to his back without injuring the one on his back. He unbuttons his cloak letting it drop to the ground. The ANBU turns his masked head around to see a child hanging off his back.

The small child is dressed in a dark gray cloak and has their own white mask hiding their identity.

The ANBU smiles behind his mask, "You ready?" Little hands squeeze his broad shoulders and he sees the child shake his head slowly. "Come on…" the ANBU takes hold of the child from his cloak and lifts him off his back. He sets the child on the ground, but soon has the little one latching onto his leg instead. The ANBU chuckles, "Now, now… There's no reason for you to be scared." The ANBU pulls the child off his leg to kneel and keeps the child at arm's length. "Have more confidence in yourself. You've worked hard to get where you are now. Your parents and I couldn't be prouder. You're really going to become the perfect ally and mate to one lucky person one day. Just like your mother, I'm sure of it."

The child shakes his head again, "It's not that, uncle Jaguar…"

The ANBU smiles hearing his codename like that.

The child slumps, "I'm not confident I'll be able to protect you, uncle Jaguar. I mean, it's _you_. And we are going up against Tiger and his Blackshadow."

"Oh, so that's what's worrying you," Jaguar scratches the back of his head. "Well, I must admit, even I don't have confidence there. Blackshadow is a formidable opponent."

Both the child and Jaguar slump further and equally exhale deeply.

"Look on the bright side," Jaguar ruffles the child's hair while trying to sound optimistic. "Let's just be grateful were not really the enemies and this is just another one of Blackshadow's test."

"You're right, uncle Jaguar!" the child sounded more enthusiastic now.

A frightening **howl** rips through the air.

The child gasps and quickly clings to Jaguar. The ANBU wraps his arms around the little one. Jaguar unsheathes his sword once again, "They're coming…" He looks down at the child hiding his masked face in his chest. "We can do this… _You_ can do this." He pulls the child back to hold up that little chin. "If anyone has a chance against Blackshadow, it's you. _Only you_. After all, you are your clans, Darkwater."

* * *

><p>Jaguar jolts awake, but before he can cry out from the shooting pain in his arm a little hand clamps over his lips. Jaguar raises a sweaty brow when he sees the masked child sitting beside him and silently indicating him not to make any loud noises. Jaguar nods in response and Darkwater removes his hand.<p>

Jaguar lies back against the stone wall. He looks around himself and notices they are inside a small cave. He looks to the opening of the cave; it's still dark out. "How long have I been unconscious?" He looks to the child and holds back a wince when Darkwater removes the armguard from his left arm. He can see the large open wound dissecting half his bicep. It's a wonder he still has his arm attach.

"Not long," Darkwater answers, "Maybe a good hour."

Jaguar watches with fascination as something magically appears behind Darkwater's lower half and uncoils to reveal a thick fur tail. The tail has black fur with a blue sheen to it and a white tip. A pair of smooth furry triangle ears slip out of Darkwater's hair to stand straight up above his head. The ears are also black in color with the same blue sheen. The front of the ears are outlined with white smooth fur that ends at the white tips. Wisp of white and black fur cover the inside of those ears.

Darkwater removes his white mask to reveal the adorable face of a little boy. He has soft bronze skin, silky ebony hair, a pair of round dark chocolate eyes smudge with amber, and a distinctive scar running across the bridge of his nose. He would've looked like your average child if it weren't for the animal ears and tail.

Darkwater scoots closer to Jaguar's left arm. He holds up the large arm with his two little hands and begins to lap at the wound and blood.

Jaguar hisses with pain. When the warm licking stops Jaguar looks at Darkwater. Large puppy eyes are looking up at him with concern. The child whimpers with his ears drooping. Jaguar chuckles and pats the child's head, "I'm fine, really. It just stings a bit. Please, continue…" Darkwater nods and does so.

Jaguar is feeling lightheaded from all the blood loss. He takes notice of his other healed lacerations where his bloody clothes had been sliced through, '_Hm, not even a scar left behind._' He looks back to Darkwater licking up his last wound. The saliva would glow for a second before it dried and vanished into his skin. He watches as Darkwater's saliva slowly but surely begins to close up his wound. "Your healing powers are growing stronger," he complimented.

Darkwater pulls back and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. "But not strong enough. You've already lost a lot of blood. I'm completely useless." Darkwater bows his head feeling ashamed, "If my healing abilities were as good as Mama's you wouldn't be suffering so much."

Jaguar, "Hmph's" before he flicks at one of Darkwater's adorable ears.

Darkwater yelps and covers his sensitive ears.

"You know I don't like it when you speak badly of yourself," Jaguar scolds, "Especially your parents!" Jaguar grabs the pouting child and sat him on his lap. "You cannot compare yourself to your mother right now. It's obvious you're both in different levels of power and strength. Your mother has trained for many years with the guidance of your father. You've only just started training the moment you've learned to speak and walk. And even though you are not at the same level as your mother, you should still be proud of your accomplishments. I mean, look at my arm and my other wounds…"

Darkwater looks at his uncle's closed wounds. Even the one on his arm is almost completely healed. All that is left is a bright red scar that is slowly fading away.

"Sure I lost some blood. And it may have taken longer to heal, but you did a wonderful job nonetheless," Jaguar said proudly. "I'm positive when you grow up you're going to be as powerful and strong as Blackshadow. But you know?" Jaguar smirks, "There is one thing you have against your mother."

Darkwater looks up at Jaguar with large hopeful eyes, "What is it?"

"Unlike your mother, you're cunning, devious, and mischievous with your tricks and traps." Jaguar laughs, "You're definitely an elite prankster, Darkwater. I couldn't stop laughing when you managed to trap her and Tiger and attack them with stink bombs."

Darkwater laughs along, "Mama is a very silent hunter. I needed some way to smell them coming since I couldn't see them or sense them." His laughter slowly comes to a stop. His ears droop once again as he idly runs his small hand over his uncle's healed wound. "But Mama and Papa still managed to catch us… and you got hurt because of me…"

Jaguar sighs before he takes the small hand in his large one. "Your mother is very serious about your training," he squeezes the little hand gently and reassuringly, "Even so; Blackshadow knows her limits and mine. If I were in any real danger she would have stopped. You know that, right?"

Darkwater nods, but still pouts.

"We should get going," Jaguar removes the child from his lap. He grabs his mask and stands up. He sways from dizziness, but holds himself up with Darkwater's help.

"You should still rest, uncle Jaguar!" Darkwater exclaimed. "You've lost too much blood."

Jaguar shakes his head, "No… If this were a real battle there would be no time for rest." He looks down at the little boy, "Be grateful your mother is giving me a chance to heal. I'm certain she has already figured out where we're hiding. If it were anybody else your father would've ordered their deaths in a heartbeat. Now, get your mask and let's get going."

Darkwater picks up his mask from the ground and slips it back on. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Jaguar and Darkwater are back to back. They are both out of breath and sweating. They are both injured and tired. This time they don't have the luxury or Blackshadow's compassion to rest and heal. Their eyes follow every sound and movement surrounding them. They are both on edge, but it's Darkwater's behavior that is most concerning to Jaguar.<p>

Jaguar takes a quick glance behind him. The child is breathing heavily and trembling. The little one doesn't have his ears and tail at the moment. "Darkwater, are you alright?"

The child doesn't say anything, but nods once.

Jaguar knows he's not alright. If Darkwater is pushed any further then even his own life will be at risk. The talisman he received from Blackshadow to command control over Darkwater is starting to lose its power over the child. They need to stop this battle.

"Tiger!" Jaguar yells out.

There is a moment of silence before someone answers, "Yes?"

Jaguar looks up at a tall tree to see a dark figure perched on a branch and looking intimidating. He wears the ANBU attire along with the white mask. His mask has the animalistic representation of a white tiger. His dark auburn hair sticking out from behind his mask looks almost a black-red under the moon's glow. This is Darkwater's father.

"Tiger, we need to stop," Jaguar tells him. "Darkwater isn't doing so good. He's going to lose control if I keep pushing him."

Tiger crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head, "But it's not sunrise and nobody has won yet."

"This is going too far, Tiger," Jaguar scolds. "If we keep going Darkwater might even attack _me_."

"Hmm…" Tiger scratches the top of his head contemplating, "True. What do you think, Honey?"

A large body surrounded by darkness itself steps into the moonlit clearing. A beast the size of a horse, with black fur, bright amber eyes, long sharp canines, paws wider than a large bear, a long thick tail, and pointy ears. She's a wolf in appearance, but unnaturally possesses a pair of black glossy wings that are folded to her sides. Not a single speck of color is on her, besides her eyes – just black on black. Her darkness made her one with the night. Her size and black beauty would put even the Inuzuka dogs to shame. She is a fearsome looking monster. _She_ is the child's mother and Tiger's mate. _She_ is the Winged Beast, _Blackshadow_.

Blackshadow speaks in a deep but feminine tone, "Sorry, Jaguar, but we _cannot_ stop. That pup is growing up fast and becoming more dangerous – to us and anyone else who might encounter him. I need to understand him better and know his limit before he truly snaps."

"With all due respect, Blackshadow, _you're crazy_!" Jaguar exclaims. "Look at him! Darkwater is already at his limit. Any further and-"

"He is _my_ child!" Blackshadow growls possessively and expands her large black wings. With her wings spread open and fangs bared, Blackshadow looks more bigger and frightening than usual. "I will decide his limit!"

Jaguar stands stiffly and says nothing.

Tiger jumps down the tree next to the black beast. He scratches behind a large black ear to help relax the female, "Calm down, Honey. Jaguar is just concern."

Blackshadow scoffs and looks away, "Then there is nothing more to discuss. Let's continue."

Tiger and Jaguar deflate disappointedly, but nod in agreement.

"Defense, Jaguar," Blackshadow instructs.

"Understood," Jaguar responds.

"Good luck," Tiger says to his friend with a thumb's up. Tiger jumps on Blackshadow's back and soundlessly, like ghost, they disappear into the dark shadows of the forest.

Jaguar can sense and sometimes see swift movements in the dark forest. It's hard to pinpoint where exactly Blackshadow is. Darkwater was right to call his mother a 'silent hunter'. She may be a large beast, but she possesses the capacity to hide and move like a deadly black shadow; hence her codename. Jaguar can faintly make out Tiger's signature chakra, but just barely. Blackshadow must be using her magic to keep her husband hidden.

And Blackshadow? Jaguar wouldn't sense anything from her even if he tried. She didn't possess chakra like humans or even demons. What is she? Jaguar, Tiger, nor even Blackshadow herself know that answer. She is not completely human nor demon. She isn't a deity or a mythical creature. She is an entity all of her own.

Suddenly Blackshadow appears out of nowhere. With a horrifying growl she pounces after Jaguar.

"Darkwater! Barrier!" Jaguar orders and his talisman glows softly.

Darkwater's mind is in a trance the moment he hears the command. His brown/amber eyes dilate. His ears and tail pop out again. Darkwater swiftly moves in front of Jaguar and raises his hands midair. His little hands glow with a black-blue light and a black-blue barrier surrounds Darkwater and Jaguar.

Blackshadow bounces off the barrier and lands a few feet away. She snarls at the strong defense.

Tiger points at his opponents and commands, "Firestorm!"

Blackshadow growls, opening her mouth and releases a gush of black-red fire at the barrier. The fire roars with power.

Jaguar huddles down close to Darkwater. They are surrounded by black-red flames, but protected by the barrier. Jaguar then gasps noticing the barrier slowly melting away. He looks to the child and sees Darkwater's arms trembling and the glow of his powers dimming. "Don't give up, Darkwater! Hold your ground!"

Darkwater accepts the command and continues to hold the barrier up. But his breathing is becoming more strained and his body is shaking more violently.

"Hit them with your Water-blade!" Jaguar commands. Unbeknownst to Jaguar, the talisman hanging from his neck is beginning to show small cracks.

Darkwater gasps painfully at the command but does as told. His arms swiftly move apart from each other and black-blue water explodes out of the ground. It takes down the barrier and puts out the flames. Darkwater swings his arms rhythmically one after the other. Each swing releases a gushing blade of sharp black-blue water.

Blackshadow skillfully dodges the water, but the water blades slice right through the forest cutting anything in its path before the water disappears into a burst of sprinkles. Blackshadow growls and attacks. Her black wings spread open making her look enormous. She snarls exposing her pearly white fangs.

"Block! Block!" Jaguar commands. The talisman stops glowing before it shatters into pieces.

Something within Darkwater snaps and a surge of power explodes around him. Blackshadow felt it before she saw it and had quickly flapped her wings to withdraw. The unexpected recoil causes Tiger to fall off her back and land on the dirt ground. Tiger opens his mouth to protest, but Blackshadow hastily stands over Tiger's sprawled body protectively. Her large wings prepared for flight in case she needs to get her mate out of there.

Tiger notices Blackshadow's tense posture and bristle fur, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Blackshadow's answer is a protective growl.

Tiger looks behind his wife's broad leg and his eyes widen.

Hunch over is Darkwater, shaking and hyperventilating. His trembling hands are clenching his head. His black-blue power is twirling and whipping around him uncontrollably like a cyclone. He no longer has his wolf ears and tail. What is really concerning is seeing a pair of small wings on Darkwater's back.

Jaguar remains motionless. Fear kept him in place staring at the back of those little wings.

Tiger gulps, '_This is bad…_' he thought, too scared to utter a sound. But he needs to get Jaguar out of there, preferably in one piece. Tiger taps at Blackshadow's paw. One of her ears flicks indicating he has her attention, but her amber eyes remain focus on her pup. "Honey," Tiger whispers as low as he can, "don't let anything happen to Jaguar."

Blackshadow nods at the command.

Tiger waves his hand getting Jaguar's attention. When he's certain Jaguar is looking at him, Tiger hand signals him to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Jaguar cautiously begins to crawl away. His eyes remain on Darkwater, watching out for any sudden movement. If anything were to go wrong Jaguar would only have but seconds to teleport out of there.

One more crawl back and the sound of a twig snapping underneath Jaguar's hand echoes louder than thunder. Jaguar freezes when Darkwater swiftly turns to look at him. Darkwater growls dementedly and his black-blue power lashes out more savagely.

"_**Nooo**_!" Tiger and Blackshadow scream.

Jaguar tries to teleport away, but isn't fast enough. Jaguar is suddenly incased in a black crystal sphere filled with black-blue water. Jaguar holds his breath, but the tight pressure inside the sphere is slowly and painfully crushing his lungs. In a few minutes he will be dead.

Blackshadow pounces "Stop!"

The Winged Beast's blackness melts and disappears away to reveal a young woman. She has long-wavy ebony hair, ivory skin, and a pair of amber eyes. She possesses a beauty that is both unfathomable and inhuman. This young woman also wears the ANBU uniform, minus the mask, but wears the Leaf's hitai-ate on her forehead.

She pins the child to the ground, her skin burns against Darkwater's savage powers. She rips off the small mask; her child's eyes are devoid of emotions. Her heart throbs painfully seeing her child's expressionless eyes. "Stop! Please, stop!" she shakes her child, but the little one remains in a dark trance. She looks to her side to see Jaguar fighting for the remainder of his life inside the sphere. "Iruka! Wake up, Iruka!" she cries taking her child within her arms. "Listen to mama, Precious! Be a good boy for mama," she rocks her child back n' forth. "Please wake up! _**Iruka, wake up**_**!**" she desperately calls to her child.

A deep gasping inhale and the child's wild powers calm like flowing water, "M-mama…?"

Blackshadow gasps and looks down at her child. Iruka's little wings fall apart and the feathers disappear before they touch the ground. Deep brown eyes flutter open to look into his mother's amber eyes.

"Mama…" Iruka smiles with a sigh before he closes his eyes tiredly and falls into a deep sleep.

With a pop and a splash the sphere is released. Soaking wet, Jaguar gasps and chokes for air.

Tiger is soon by his friend's side helping him up. "You're ok, man. Come on, shake it off. Slow easy breaths now." Tiger looks down at his wife and child, "How's Iruka?"

Blackshadow cradles her child in her arms hugging him tightly, "He's ok, just tired… He's ok…"

"Are _you_ ok?" Tiger questioned his wife.

Tears stream down her cheeks, but she nods, "He didn't listen to me, Tora…" she sniffles. She looks up at her mate with sad eyes, "Iruka didn't hear my voice…"

Tora sighs and kneels before his wife. He knew this day would be inevitable, but his wife always remained in stubborn denial. Tora leans in to give her a comforting kiss on her cheek, "Let's face it, Usagi…" Tora looks at his little boy and pets his hair, "Though little and our child, Ruka's emotional and mental state is quickly unbinding from us. He's reached his limit with you, Usagi. From this point on it's going to be harder for him to hear your voice…"

"It's time," Jaguar intervenes with a cough. Usagi and Tora look up at the masked ANBU. "For Iruka's sake, you cannot put this off any longer, Usagi-sama. Follow Iruka's red-thread of destiny and find his _Master_."

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone liked it; that's awesome! If you didn't like it; that's cool too.<strong>

**Whether positive or negative, any reviews are much oblige, but easy on the flames. Even **_**I**_** know my story is mediocre compared to some of the awesome "Naruto" stories I've read.**

**Hopefully my storyline isn't going too fast or slow for you guys. I still don't know how long this story might be. So it could either be a few or ****a lot**** of chapters. Then again, I hope I do finish it till the very end, 'cuz I usually have a short attention span with long projects.**

**Thank you for reading! (^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

"We're home!" a pair of voices echoed from the front door.

Little Iruka looks surprised up at his guardian. The guardian smiles at the little boy and winks before he slips back down his ANBU mask.

"Go on," said the ANBU, "go greet your parents."

The little boy smiles with a nod. He stands up quickly and ready to dash away, but stops at the last second. He whirls around to give a quick hug to his guardian before running out of his playroom.

The ANBU shakes his head, but smiles behind his mask. The little boy's caring and selfless heart never seizes to amaze him. The ANBU drapes over himself his white cloak before following after the boy to meet the parents as well.

"Mama! Papa!" little Iruka cries out as he races down the hallway.

Usagi Umino gasped with delight when she sees her only son running toward her. Her feet move to meet her adorable child halfway. She wants nothing more than to embrace him and suffocate him with hugs and kisses. "My little Preci-Gah!" Usagi's face goes 'splat' against the wall.

"Ruka-ru!" a bright-eyed Tora Umino has pushed his wife out of the way to hug his cute son.

"Papa!" Iruka Umino jumps into his father's awaiting arms.

"Oh, my Ruka-ru! Papa has missed you so much!" Tora hugs and snuggles his cute son for all he's worth. He squeals like a schoolgirl when he and his son share Eskimo kisses.

But Tora's happy reunion is short lived when he hears the distinctive noise of a kunai being drawn and sees the point of that kunai right before his eyes. Tora begins to sweat and shakily turns his head around to look at his wife. He gulps seeing a dark mist seeping out of her, "Uh… Honey?"

**POW**!

Tora goes sailing across the hallway and slams into a wall. Usagi catches her little boy in her arms before he hits the floor. Usagi, "Hmph's!" when she sees her husband's twitching body stuck on the wall.

"Mama!" Iruka cries out happily and completely unfazed by his mother's violent behavior.

Usagi squeals and glomps her child, "Precious! Mama missed you so much!"

The ANBU guardian walks down the hall and notices Tora's twitching body in the wall. He shakes his head and mutters, "Idiot." He approaches the Lady of the Umino Household and bows respectfully, "Good evening, Usagi-sama. We weren't expecting you're return until tomorrow morning."

Usagi sighs dejectedly, "Its Usagi, Jaguar. _Usagi_! You know we hate it when you use such formalities with us. We've know each other since forever and you still won't stop with that whole 'sama' crap."

The ANBU codenamed, Jaguar, chuckles behind his mask. "Forgive me, my Lady. But old habits die hard."

Tora has managed to unpin himself and falls to the floor with a loud 'thunk' with an imprint of his body still on the wall. He rises to his feet and dusts himself off as if nothing is out of the ordinary. "It's not just a habit, Jaguar and you know it. You're so uptight. Always doing everything by the book. You need to learn to loosen up a bit. Like your wife!" Tora laughs as he pats the ANBU's back.

Usagi giggles, "You and Kizuna are such complete opposites. While you're uptight and serious, Kizuna is loud and exuberant. It makes me wonder how little Gai is going to turn out."

Jaguar wants to sigh deeply seeing the laughing couple, but his professionalism wouldn't allow it. Besides, he is already use to their giddy weirdness since he was kid. "I take it your mission went well?" he questioned wanting to change the subject.

Tora shrugs and makes his way further into the house. Jaguar and Usagi follow him into the kitchen. "It went better than 'well'. We actually got to see the kid in action. The kid's got potential and strong chakra. He's going to become a great ninja one day. And…" Tora looks toward his wife helping Iruka wash his little hands in the kitchen sink. He stares at his little boy and smiles, "…and a good Master…"

* * *

><p>Usagi and Tora are eating a late dinner. Iruka is munching on a snack and coloring on the kitchen floor. Jaguar is sitting next to the married couple at the breakfast nook.<p>

Jaguar looks down at Iruka, "So when will you introduce them to each other?"

"Who knows? Soon I hope," Usagi answers.

"We've already informed Hokage what's going on," Tora says. "Hokage will be explaining our families… _situation _to them. Once everything has been understood and accepted Hokage will let us know when, where, and what time."

"I still hope it's soon," Usagi said. "Iruka's powers are becoming more restless every passing day. Iruka needs to start training. And with Iruka's fiery temper it's going to be hard to control him by myself."

Jaguar kept his eyes on little Iruka. His heart began to twist painfully as he thinks of Iruka's future, '_You are a blessing to this world, and yet… you will become someone's slave…_'

**Slap**! Over the head!

Jaguar is knocked off his stool. His ANBU mask has gone sailing across the kitchen. "Ow!" he looks up to glare at his attacker. "What the-!" he begins to growl, but goes silent when he sees Usagi towering over him and her power flaming around her in an angry black blaze. Jaguar gulps. Sometimes he forgets how frightening and dangerous Usagi can be.

Tora has shrunk, but keeps on eating. Iruka is still happily humming away while he colors.

"Stop with your worrying, Ganjo!" Usagi roars. "I've told you once! I've told you a million times! Iruka is going to be fine!" Usagi then lets out a few breaths to calm herself before she traumatizes Ganjo any further. Her blazing power diminishes into a black haze until it completely disappears. She offers a hand to Ganjo and pulls him to his feet. Usagi's expression is more serene now, "Iruka will be fine," she repeats again as she straightens Ganjo's cloak.

"How do you know for certain?" Ganjo questions, still feeling uncertain and worried.

Usagi sighs, but smiles at the tall man, "I don't know in what way to make you understand anymore, Ganjo. I've told you before, our happiness is their happiness. Our life is their life. Master and Servant we have been branded, but…" Usagi steps up to her husband and hugs him from behind, "there is love. Much love."

Tora pats his wife's arm, "Love ya too, Babe," and goes back to slurping his noodles.

**Slap**! Over the head!

Tora's face goes 'splat' into his bowl of ramen and Usagi keeps it as such to torture her husband's lack of romance.

While Usagi continues to drown Tora in his noodles, Ganjo feels a tug at his cloak. He looks down to see little Iruka holding up his ANBU mask to him.

"Here you go, uncle Ganjo," Iruka says.

Ganjo crouches down and takes the mask. He ruffles Iruka's dark hair and the boy giggles. No matter what Usagi kept drilling in his head, Ganjo still can't shake off his bad feelings. He just has this gut feeling Iruka isn't going to be as fortunate as his parents. '_Kami-sama, I hope I'm wrong._'

* * *

><p>Iruka skips ahead of his mom. He's filled with joy and it shows on his adorable face and those huge deep brown eyes. Iruka waved and greeted everyone he passed by with a smile to rival the sun. Everyone couldn't help but melt at the sight with an audible, "Awww!"<p>

Today is the day. Iruka has been waiting and anticipating this day for a long time now. Today Iruka is going to meet _him_ for the first time.

A month ago the Hokage had paid the Umino family a visit. Hokage had given Tora and Usagi good news. Really good news, because Iruka saw how much relief and happiness the Hokage's good news had brought to his parents. That same night Iruka's parents told him he will soon be meeting his _destine one_.

"Come here, Precious. Take mama's hand," Usagi called to her frolicking child.

Iruka did as told and stuck to his mom closely. They are walking by the Uchiha District now, Usagi on full alert. Iruka isn't scared, because his mom isn't frightened either. After all, his parents have many friends within the Uchiha Households. But Iruka can still remember a private conversation he had overheard a long time ago. His mom had told his dad that she has felt an ominous aura surrounding some of the Uchiha's and didn't trust them.

Of course nothing has happened. The Uchiha clan has remained loyal to Konohagakure, but the Uminos still remain cautious with anything that concerns the Uchiha bloodline.

"Are we almost there, Mama?" Iruka asked.

Usagi laughs and gives her child a mocking look, "Are we being impatient, Ru?"

Iruka shakes his head trying to look innocent, "No, Mama. I was just asking."

"Hmm, we're almost there," Usagi tells him.

"I wish Papa was here," Iruka said sadly looking down at the street.

Usagi squeezes her child's hand, "Me too… me too…"

It's sad Tora will be missing this special day. He wanted to be present and see when Iruka came face to face with his destine one. Sadly though, the Hokage has sent him away on an important mission.

Iruka squeezes his mom's hand in return. At least he still has his mom with him… unless Tora summons for Usagi's help.

"Oh! Well look who's here," Usagi says to herself.

Iruka looks down the street to see a couple coming their way. They look to be married and about the same age as his parents. Iruka wonders why they are dressed all in black. Has someone died maybe? It didn't take long before Iruka notices the young boy walking beside the married couple. Iruka's heart begins to race and he starts to feel nervous for some reason.

Iruka takes hold of his mom's hand with his two little ones and squeezes. He looks up at Usagi, "M-mama…?" Iruka notices a strange expression of concern in his mother's face before it quickly disappears.

Usagi looks down at her little boy with a bright smile, "Neh, would you like to make a new friend, Precious?"

Iruka's cheeks flush and nods, but he still hides behind his mom's legs as they approach the couple.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo. Hideki," Usagi bows her head in greeting to the couple.

Tomoyo smiles at her friend, but her smile did not reach her eyes, "Good afternoon, Usagi."

"Hello, Usagi," Hideki bows his head in return. "Is Tora not with you today?"

Usagi huffs, "No, he's away for the time being."

Hideki then notices the little boy shyly hiding behind Usagi's legs. "Is that your boy?"

Usagi smiles proudly, "Yup! Isn't he cute?"

Iruka blushes deeper and his eyes gloss over with embarrassment.

Tomoyo sucks in a breath, "Oh my, he's grown so fast. He's adorable, Usagi!"

Usagi swells with pride. Her eyes then look at the young boy trying to get a better look at her Iruka. "Let's not forget about _your_ boy…"

The boy straightens up when all attention is directed at him.

Usagi smirks, "He looks like a strong one. He has amazing chakra reserves. And he's growing up to be as handsome as Hideki," she finishes with a wink.

Both Hideki and his son blush while scratching the back of their heads looking sheepish and Tomoyo rolls her eyes.

"Precious…" Usagi looks behind her to see her little boy still clinging to her yukata. "Come here. I want to introduce you to someone." Usagi takes hold of Iruka's hand and guides him to the front.

Iruka's mom stands him before the other boy. The boy looks to be two or three years older than him. He has onyx eyes and smoky black spiky hair. His gentle eyes make him look kind and his toothy smile makes him look playful. And those weird goggles on his forehead make him look goofy.

'_Is this him…?_' Iruka thought. Is this the person his red-thread of destiny led Iruka's parents to? Is this who Iruka has been waiting to meet all this time? Iruka tilts his head looking at the older boy skeptically, '_Is this who I'll be bound to?_' The boy's warm aura signifies he's pure of heart, but something felt off. Iruka can't help feeling something is… missing?

Usagi squats down next to her little one. "Iruka, this is Obito Uchiha. He's a very nice boy."

Tomoyo places her hands on her son's shoulders, "Obito, this is Iruka Umino."

Obito steps closer to the younger boy and smiles while offering his hand, "Nice to meet you, Iruka. Want to be friends?"

Iruka looks at the offered hand for a moment before smiling and shaking Obito's hand, "Yeah!"

"Great! Let's play at the park!" Obito exclaimed.

Iruka looks up at Usagi, "Mama, can I?"

Usagi smiles at her little one, "Of course you can. It will give us grownups some time to talk."

"Obito, make sure to keep a close eye on Iruka," Tomoyo warned. "Iruka is _your _responsibility now."

Iruka's heart thumps against his ribcage hearing those words, '_…his responsibility…_'

Obito takes Iruka's smaller hand in his, "Don't worry, Iruka, I'll always protect you. Let's go!"

Iruka smiles brightly with a nod, "Ok!" and lets himself be guided away.

Iruka has finally met _him_. He is holding Iruka's hand and Iruka is holding his. He will protect Iruka and Iruka will protect him. Looking at their conjoined hands, Iruka wishes Obito will never let go.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Eight chuunin are sitting around a fire pit trying to keep warm against the cold forest wind. A ninth chuunin is sleeping inside her tent healing from her wounds. These nine chuunin are heading home after being thoroughly tested on their skills, knowledge, and chakra. Each chuunin was placed in a three-man group. Each group received their own individual mission to complete. Each group had an elite ANBU watching over them at all times and judging their every move.

After a private assessing conversation between the three ANBU, only four of these nine chuunin will graduate to jounin. Now all they have to do is wait for Fox and Serpent to show up to find out how their chuunins did.

Hound stood silently perched on a high tree. His eye keeping a vigilant watch of their surroundings. Tortoise and Ferret are patrolling the area to make sure no unwanted guests are anywhere near them. It's been a tough day for the chuunins and they deserve a peaceful night. By tomorrow morning they should be back in Konoha.

Laughter made Hound look down at the chuunins. They are all skilled ninjas, but only four of them are really ready to move on up. Hound shakes his head, '_They get younger every year._'

"So who do you guys think is the greatest ninja?" one chuunin questions the others.

Hound rolls his eye, but holds back an undignified breath. It's the same old question one would hear all the time. '_Maa_..._ haven't people gotten bored with the answer yet?_' he thought.

Two of the chuunins answer with Naruto Uzumaki. One said Sasuke Uchiha. Another said Kakashi Hatake. A kunochi said the Godaime before she changed her answer to Kakashi.

Now there are three chuunin left contemplating their answer. The three chuunin look at one another for a moment before all three nod in agreement. They turn to the rest of their companions and answer in unison, "Iruka-sensei!"

Hound _almost _slips off his branch at that unexpected answer. And it looks like some of the chuunins are also left confused and surprised by that answer as well.

One chuunin laughs, "W-what?" He laughs harder, "You mean, Iruka Umino? The chuunin, the Academy teacher? That Iruka-sensei?"

The three chuunin who have chosen the teacher look miffed by their companion's reaction. "Yes! _That _Iruka Umino!" all three exclaimed together.

"B-but why?" the chuunin continues to laugh.

'_Yes, 'why' indeed?_' Hound thought.

Hound isn't one to be prejudice of a ninja's ranking level. Everyone is skilled in their own respect. It's just that some ninjas are better at something than others were. It's common sense.

But why would anyone place Iruka Umino on top of the 'greatest ninja' pedestal? Sure Iruka is Konoha's best Academy teacher, but he's just a chuunin. He doesn't possess a blood-limit. He has low chakra reserves. He doesn't have any special jutsus. He's smart, but his skills are average. Not to mention Iruka has one savage temper.

Hound shivers remembering that one confrontation he had with the sensei all those years ago during the Chuunin Exam Nominations. While the sensei's chakra blazed with his temper it wasn't the least bit threatening to the Copy-nin. If the sensei had attacked, Kakashi was confident he could take down the chuunin without breaking a sweat. But it was those _eyes_ that made the infamous jounin feel otherwise. Iruka's eyes were sharp, cold, and savage like that of an untamed beast ready to taste the blood and flesh of his victim. The dark depths of the sensei's eyes were unlike any heartless enemy the Copy-nin has ever faced before. Iruka Umino was unfathomably indescribable that day. The sensei had filled the great Copy-nin with such fear and thrill at the same time Kakashi didn't know what to do about it.

After that confrontation nothing much changed between their relationship. Kakashi and Iruka are nothing but bittersweet acquaintances, who had shared three mutual ex-students.

"Sora, don't you remember?" one of the female chuunin's questioned the other kunochi.

"What are you talking about, Yukari?" Sora questioned in return.

"Remember, that day when Iruka-sensei took us out for a training field day?" Sosuke questioned next.

"How could you forget, Sora?" Shintarou exclaims, "That was an amazing battle!"

Sora's eyes then bug out and she gasped loudly, "Oh my gosh! I do remember now! I remember that day! Iruka-sensei, he was… He was… Iruka-sensei was freaking incredible that day! Kaname, I want to change my answer," she tells the chuunin who had started the 'greatest ninja' question.

Kakashi can't help but frown underneath both his mask. The girl who had chosen him has now replaced him with the chuunin teacher. And Kakashi wants to know _why_. What could have possibly happened that day Iruka took his ex-students on their training field day?

"Oh yeah~~ I remember that day too," Ryu said. "I arrived at school late that day and since my class was gone on their own field trip I was placed in Iruka-sensei's class." Ryu slaps a hand over his forehead, "Crap, I can't believe I almost forgot about that day. Iruka-sensei was like a super ninja that day. Hey, Kaname can I change my answer too!"

Kakashi can't believe it. The vote has come down to Iruka: 5, Naruto: 1, Sasuke: 1, and Kakashi: 1. And Kakashi has a sinking feeling if that ninth chuunin was awake she would choose Iruka too. She is after all one of Iruka's ex-students like the other four chuunin.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kaname settles everyone down. Even his own mocking laughter of the Academy sensei has died out. He's now fully interested in getting more information from his companions. "You guys have to tell me what happened that day. I need to know what made Iruka-sensei so great in your eyes."

'_Yes, do tell_,' Kakashi inwardly insisted.

"Well…" Yukari began, "this happened one month before our graduation from the Academy. Iruka-sensei decided he was going to test us one last time before we graduate. Iruka-sensei asked the Hokage for permission to step into the Konoha forest with his class. Lady Hokage agreed with the condition of taking a jounin with him…"

"I heard Godaime recommended Kakashi Hatake," said Shintarou, "But Iruka-sensei refused. Instead sensei chose Gai Maito."

Kakashi inwardly huffs, '_What does that teacher have against me anyways?_' Then again, at that time Kakashi would have been adamant to accompany the Academy teacher and his students.

Sosuke shrugs, "It makes sense after all. That Iruka-sensei chose Gai-sensei. I mean they _are_ childhood friends."

"Oh yeah~~" the other ex-students of Iruka chimed together remembering that aspect.

Kakashi blanched at this new information. He didn't know Gai (his so-called eternal rival) is childhood friends with Iruka Umino. '_How in the world did those two become friends? They're complete bi-polar opposites!_'

"Well, get to it. What happened?" Shinji pressed on.

"The trip started like any other normal day," Ryu began, "Nothing very interesting happened. I remember Iruka-sensei teaching us about this and that. Gai-sensei was doing the same, but his explanations were always loud and flamboyant…"

"Iruka-sensei divided us into groups," Sora continues. "We were all given different missions to accomplish before a time limit. Some of the missions were really hard, but…" Sora smiles fondly remembering her ex-teacher, "Iruka-sensei never stopped encouraging us…"

"We were all surprised when Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei had made lunch for the whole class," said Yukari. "I remember Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei eating their lunches together under a sakura tree. They looked happy and comfortable with each other. Iruka-sensei kept smiling and laughing. And I've never seen Gai-sensei so reserved and normal when around Iruka-sensei…"

"Get to the good part already!" Toya exclaimed.

Sosuke rolls his eyes, "Our trip finally came to its end. The whole class was exhausted. Iruka-sensei's patients were only hanging by a thread. Gai-sensei was still being loud and exuberant. Everyone couldn't wait to go back home. But…" Sosuke pokes at the fire with a stick. His expression looking serious and distant, "we never made it anywhere near the gates before we were attacked…"

Yukari stares into the dancing flames remembering the attack, "It was four rogue ninjas hired to kidnap pre-gennins. For what purpose? We never found out…"

"At first Gai-sensei did all the fighting," Shintarou continues. "Gai-sensei was trying to give us an opening to run away. But Iruka-sensei refused to leave him behind. Instead Iruka-sensei did something we never thought him possible of…"

"What did he do?" Kaname asked.

"He performed a barrier-jutsu all on his own," answered Sora. "I've been told a barrier-jutsu is a high class jutsu only the most skilled ninjas can execute, but Iruka-sensei pulled it off without the help of tags or scrolls. Iruka-sensei incased us within his barrier and assured us the barrier will not fall unless he dies…"

Kakashi is becoming more fascinated by the Academy teacher.

"What happened next?" questioned Shinji.

"Well…" Ryu began, "the battle was going in Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei's favor. They had managed to take down one of the four rogue ninjas. But then… an old traveling couple making their way back to Konoha unintentionally came across the battle. One of the rogue ninjas threw an exploding tag at the old couple. Without a second thought Gai-sensei dashed to save the old man and woman…" Ryu draws quiet and bows his head.

Sosuke releases a shaky breath, "Gai-sensei reached the old couple, but not fast enough. The tag exploded. Gai-sensei took all the damage while he shielded the old couple. They were even blown away right next to Iruka-sensei's barrier where we were still safe…"

"I remember Iruka-sensei pleading to us," Sora continues. "Iruka-sensei ordered us to drag in Gai-sensei's body into the barrier and the old couple. At first, none of us dared to step out of the barrier. We were all frozen with fear…"

"Iruka-sensei swore nothing would happen to us and implored us to help Gai-sensei. He said we had time," said Yukari. "That's when we all noticed the three remaining rogue ninjas using the minor distraction to revive their fallen team member with healing chakra. I remember a few of our classmates bravely stepping out of the barrier to drag Gai-sensei's body inside the barrier. Others helped the old couple too…"

"After that we hoped and prayed the Leaf-nin's at the gate heard the explosion," Shintarou continues. "Because we all feared for Iruka-sensei's life when that fourth ninja woke back up. I could still remember that fourth ninja's voice. He sounded so angry. He told Iruka-sensei; _after I kill you I'm going to torture every single one of your students_…"

"I recall that angry voice too, but that's not what had all of us shivering with dread. I've heard rumors of Iruka-sensei's infamous temper before, but this was just… frightening!" said Ryu. "It was Iruka-sensei's _own _voice in return that had us trembling and turning our hair white," Ryu shivers. "Iruka-sensei's voice was dark… so very dark. We couldn't see Iruka-sensei's face, but I bet his expression would've looked just as dark…"

"That darkness was coming off Iruka-sensei in waves… He wasn't the same Iruka-sensei we've all come to love and cherish," said Sosuke. "Iruka-sensei felt like a completely different person, you know? So with that dark voice Iruka-sensei said in return; _you will die for even _thinking_ of hurting my students_. Then we saw Iruka-sensei nip his finger to draw blood. He performed the Summoning jutsu and slapped his hand to the ground…"

"We couldn't believe it!" Sora exclaimed. "We never knew Iruka-sensei possessed a Summon!"

'_Neither did I,_' Kakashi thought. '_I wonder what kind of Summon was it._'

"So what kind of Summon was it? A lion? A tiger? A sea demon?" Toya questioned.

Yukari shakes her head, "No! It was a boy!"

"What?!" Kaname, Shinji, and Toya cry out.

'_What?!_' Kakashi inwardly cries out too. '_I think Iruka-sensei is too hung up on his students if a kid happens to be his Summon._'

"What did this boy look like?" Shinji asked.

Sora and Yukari sigh dreamily, "Veeery cute~~"

Shintarou shakes his head before continuing, "He looked like an average boy," he shrugged. "He was maybe about twelve or thirteen. He had black eyes and smoky black spiky hair. He had some goggles on his forehead for some reason. And there was a beautiful striped cat perched on his shoulders."

'_Maa… The goggles inspiration probably came from Naruto or Konohamaru. But what's with the cat?_' Kakashi snickered.

"What happened next?" Kaname wants to know.

"Well, for some reason Iruka-sensei kneels before the boy and tells him; _I leave it up to you_," Sosuke continues. "That boy looked at the rogue ninjas and glared at them. He then turns to look at us within the barrier with a more kinder expression." Sosuke then blushes, "Then the boy removes Iruka-sensei's hitai-ate to place a kiss on his forehead. He then said to Iruka-sensei; _fog the area so the children can't see. Then kill them as you see fit_…"

"The cat mewed at sensei before the boy disappears in a puff of smoke leaving the hitai-ate forgotten on the ground," Sora began. "Oddly, Iruka-sensei didn't retrieve his headband. Sensei then performs another jutsu and everything is being shrouded in mist. Iruka-sensei and those four rogue ninjas disappear from our sight. We all start to panic and cry and yell out sensei's name. We all then gasped into silence when Iruka-sensei's smiling face appeared within the mist. He told us to be patient. That it will all end soon and we will all go home in a minute…"

"Iruka-sensei then disappeared back inside the fog," Ryu said. "We all stayed silent and listened. We heard the clinks and clanks of weapons clashing. We heard things colliding against each other. There were rumbles and explosions. The ground shook underneath our feet. But we didn't know who was winning. Then someone screamed! And strips of blood were splattered against the barrier…"

"Thinking the worst, we were all about to start crying again, but then Iruka-sensei comes flipping out of the mist and smoothly landed next to us!" Yukari continues with her expression filled with 'awe'. "Iruka-sensei wasn't hurt or bleeding. His vest and weapons pouch were missing though. And his hair had come undone and swayed in the wind."

"Then things continued to become more mind-blowing!" Shintarou exclaimed. "Without performing a jutsu, a pair of blades appeared in Iruka-sensei's hands. And they weren't your regular looking swords either. These blades had no hilt; they weren't metal or even made by chakra. They almost looked like solidified water or something of the sort, similar to icicles. The blades were black in color with a blue sheen to it. Iruka-sensei then throws those blades toward the mist. The blades spun rapidly and sliced right through the mist. Then there was another scream. And before Iruka-sensei dashed back inside the mist he winked at us with a smile…"

"He was sooo cool!" Yukari, Sora, and Ryu cry out.

"Then what happened?" Kaname is at the edge of his seat like the others.

"Everything suddenly went silent," Sosuke continues. "And true to his word, the battle did end within a minute. Two clones of Iruka-sensei came out of the mist. Both looking proper and sensei like. One of the clones released the barrier. And the other clone gave us instructions. The two clones led us and the old couple back to the village assuring us everything was ok now. We still couldn't see anything because of the mist. We didn't want to leave Gai-sensei behind or Iruka-sensei, but we had no choice. The two clones kept a close eye on us until we reached the gates. We were handed over to other Leaf-nins while the clones returned to the forest with help in tow. And that was it."

Kaname, Shinji, and Toya look astonished by the Academy teacher's secret abilities.

Sosuke, Ryu, Sora, Yukari, and Shintarou smirk triumphantly at their other three companions, "Isn't Iruka-sensei _awesome_?" Sosuke questioned in a sarcastic and patronizing tone.

Kaname raises a questioning eyebrow at the way the chuunins are smirking evilly. Why do their expressions look so devious all of the sudden…? Unless! "Wait a minute!" Kaname stands and points an accusing finger at Sosuke, "You bastard! Was all this a lie?"

The chuunins were getting ready for a brawl, but before Kakashi can intervene he sees something tinkle a few feet away. He takes out a kunai and silently dashes toward the small light. As he dashes away he can faintly hear the chuunins arguing. When he reaches the small light he notices it to be nothing but a strip of silver tinsel a bird is using for its nest. Suddenly Kakashi feels an unfamiliar speck of chakra back at camp. But when he returned to the group of young wards nothing was out of the ordinary.

In fact, Kakashi found Yukari, Sora, Ryu, Sosuke, and Shintarou laughing their heads off at the rest of the chuunins. Apparently the five chuunin had made up the whole story about Iruka-sensei being a super ninja. Sosuke and Yukari had made a bet to see if they can make others believe a ridiculous story of an unlikely low-level ninja to be some secretly powerful Leaf-nin. The results had been hilarious and Sosuke and Yukari won a lot of money from their companions. It wasn't long before the score went back to Naruto: 3, Sasuke: 2, Kakashi: 2, and Tsunade 1. And this time nobody spoke of the Academy teacher.

Still, Kakashi feels something is off. The minor distraction that took him away from the chuunins seemed normal, but it was a distraction nonetheless. And one he easily fell for. Then while being distracted Kakashi felt an unfamiliar speck of chakra somewhere in the camp. He knows it didn't belong to any of the chuunins.

'_What could've it been…?_' Kakashi questioned himself.

Hound was about to summon one of his nin-dogs to do some sniffing around, but his other two ANBU teammates returned to camp. Shortly after Fox and Serpent arrived with their chuunins. Everyone took another two-hour rest before they all started heading back to Konohagakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my reviewers and everyone who subscribed to my story, I thank you infinitely. \(^o^)/**

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Kakashi lazed around on top of the Academy roof while reading one of his old 'Icha Icha' novels. He can hear the children playing or training down below. Whoever saw the Copy-nin there they would be wondering what business he has being at the Academy. Other than being lazy or hiding from the Hokage.

Tsunade has actually offered Kakashi if he would like to take on another gennin team. Now that Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and Madara Uchiha are gone (or any major threats), days have become longer and tedious. Peace is always a good thing, but it can get quite boring. Like any ninja nowadays, Kakashi will take up any mission just to keep himself occupied no matter the rank.

But taking on another gennin team? Now _that_ answer Kakashi wants to think through thoroughly. Kakashi doesn't think training some other three gennin will be so bad. Sure he had his ups and downs with Team 7, but in the end everyone turned out ok.

Naruto Uzumaki has grown up to become one of the world's most powerful ninjas. Naruto is a Sage, the holder of the Nine-tails, a Hokage in training, and a diplomat for Konoha. Naruto has even become the spouse to the last of the Uchihas. Then there's Sasuke Uchiha, who is married to Naruto. At the end of Sasuke's own dark journey, he has regained the trust of Konoha and a promising future with the help of Naruto. Sasuke is once again a Leaf-nin, an ANBU captain, and the future Hokage's right-hand. Sakura Haruno has grown up to become one freakishly strong kunochi and one of the best medic-nins in Konoha, second to Tsunade and Shizune.

And Kakashi Hatake? He had been offered the position of the 6th Hokage incase anything were to happen to Tsunade again. Or incase Naruto still isn't ready to take leadership over Konoha.

But that offer Kakashi _easily_ refused. He's bored not crazy! He can take on any mission. He can lead any team through hell and back. But to become the next Hokage? Now that was just suicidal. Kakashi has seen how many mountains of work Tsunade suffers through every day. No wonder Tsunade is always drunk off her rocker, has a gambling problem, and uses a jutsu to keep her looking young.

The real question was, is Kakashi Hatake ready to become emotionally attached to three more gennins? No, Kakashi doesn't believe he is. After all the emotional drama and angst with his previous team, Kakashi doesn't think he can handle three more.

Besides, Naruto has Kakashi tagging along with him and Sasuke when Naruto is visiting other countries. Even though Kakashi is a genius and all, Naruto still wants the Copy-nin to learn more and advice during his diplomacy. Naruto made it clear he would like to one day appoint Kakashi to Konoha's High-council.

Suddenly there's an explosion and an uproar down below. Kakashi looks down to the Academy's training grounds to see black smoke, screaming children running around, and two teachers trying to put out their flaming hair.

"Tohma, how many times have I told you exploding tags aren't toys?!" Iruka yells to high heaven. Iruka walks up to the kid and slaps him over the head.

Kakashi watches the entertaining spectacle the teacher and his students are, '_…Iruka Umino…_'

After that assessment mission one month ago with the chuunins, Kakashi had still felt a bit uneasy. He had used his sharingan to inspect the chuunins and the ANBUs. He didn't want to take any chance of letting some enemy walk into his village. But they were all who they are supposed to be. Kakashi never did figure out what that unidentified speck of chakra was or if that little distraction away from the chuunins was really nothing but a coincidence. Then there was the story the chuunins told of Iruka Umino. Was it true? Was it really a joke?

Kakashi went as far as sneaking into the Hokage's personal files and pulled out Iruka Umino's info. Other than an A or B ranked mission he took once in a while, nothing was extraordinary of the Academy teacher. He asked Pakkun to find out if the sensei possesses a Summon. The nin-dog came back empty handed. Kakashi then went ahead and asked Gai if he and Iruka are childhood friends. With his flamboyant manner, Gai gave a speech that every one of his colleagues and comrades are his friends. And Gai's loud personality is still enough proof he and the reserve Academy teacher can't possibly be that close of friends.

In the end, the chuunins were lying and making up stories to win a bet. Even Kakashi had felt like a complete fool for believing such a tale. Come on! Iruka Umino a super ninja? Impossible!

Kakashi feels an all too familiar signature chakra approaching him from behind.

"Is there a reason why you're here yet again, Kakashi-san?" Iruka questions too kindly.

'_There's that tone again…_' Kakashi doesn't bother to turn around. He isn't in the mood to face the teacher and his overly fake politeness. And Iruka's bogus civility always rubs him the wrong way. Ever since the Chuunin Nominations many years ago, Iruka's politeness is always too forced or fake. And for some reason the teacher only behaves like that with Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugs, "Doing some personal research, Sensei."

"Lady Hokage mentioned to me she asked you if you'd like to take on another gennin team. Would you like to meet some of the children that will be graduating this year?" Iruka offers.

Kakashi stands up and stretches, "That won't be necessary, Iruka-sensei. I'll-" He turns to face the teacher, but is peeved to see the teacher already walking away from him. It irks him to no end how easily Iruka brushes him off. Kakashi can feel his emotions stirring. "Egotistical bastard…" he muttered.

Iruka pauses at the edge of the roof and looks over his shoulder. His eyes narrow, "What did you call me?"

Whoa! Kakashi did not expect Iruka to have great hearing. Either way Kakashi is pissed and isn't backing down. "An egotistical bastard. Did you hear me now?"

Iruka stomps back to the jounin, "How dare you? Just because you don't like me it doesn't give you the right to call me names!"

"_I _don't like _you_?!" Kakashi returns angrily. "You're the one who doesn't like me!"

"What the hell?! You're the one always teasing me! You always give me your crappy mission reports! And you _only_ do it to _me_! And for some reason, lately you've been doing it a lot more you bastard!" Iruka growls through his outburst.

"Well you're the one who's always treating me like some lazy-ass, perverted, spoiled, crazy, emotionally challenged child!" Kakashi actually yells back.

"That's because you are!"

"You don't even know me!"

"You don't know me either!"

"I don't care to know you!"

"Neither do I! Good day to you, Hatake." Iruka leaps out of the roof and is gone.

Kakashi crouches down huffing and puffing. Kakashi can't remember the last time he's let his emotions get this out of control. "Dammit!" he slams his fist on the roof. He's supposed to be an elite ninja who has complete control over himself. He's not supposed to let anything or anyone affect him.

So why him? Why is it always Iruka Umino who manages to get past his barriers and drive Kakashi crazy when no one else can? Why is Kakashi hardly immune to the chuunin teacher?

More importantly, Kakashi wants to know why it _does _bother him that Iruka isn't interested him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walks into the Mission Room and is relieved Iruka isn't anywhere in sight. He doesn't feel like facing the chuunin right now after their little quarrel yesterday. And yet, Kakashi can't help feeling a smidge of disappointment not seeing Iruka in the Mission Room. If Kakashi was honest with himself, he hardly ever shows up when he knows Iruka isn't going to be present. So many times has Kakashi refused to turn in his report on time when he found out the Academy teacher was taking a day off, on sick-leave, or gone on a mission. One of the reasons why Kakashi never shows up at the Mission Room during the weekends it's because those days are always Iruka's days off.<p>

Kakashi pauses in his next step. His inner-self looking somewhat disturbed and confused compared to his bored exterior. For a genius, Kakashi has just come to realize the close attention he gives to Iruka's personal schedule. For what reason could he possibly-?

'_Because you like being around him, that's why_,' inner-Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

Kakashi's eye nearly bugs out at his inner-answer. He was definitely not expecting such an answer. '_I don't like being around him!_' Kakashi crazily defends himself against his own conscious. '_That teacher drives me crazy. I'm surprised at the control I have or else I would've killed him a long time ago._'

'_Kill? Pfft - you wouldn't lay a hand on the sensei if the Hokage ordered you to. You would shrivel and die of boredom without Umino's attention. The guy is contagious and it's plain obvious you've been infected by his charm for a very long time now,_' inner-Kakashi tells him so.

Kakashi is eccentrically ready to argue back with himself, '_What the hell are you-?_'

Inner-Kakashi interrupts, '_You've been captivated by the teacher ever since he confronted you back at the Chuunin Nominations. Admit it, Hatake. Ever since the teacher stood up to you without any regard of who you are, you've been enthralled. The teacher had filled you're being with more adrenaline than you've ever felt in your whole shinobi life. And it happened in that one moment those dark eyes stared _only_ at you. Ever since then you've been wanting… _yearning _for the sensei to look at you like that again. You've been deliberately teasing him, bullying him, challenging him, and riling him up just to give yourself an excuse to be around Umino._'

'_Yearning? Ha!_' Kakashi is feeling more defensive. '_I don't 'yearn' for nothing. I admit the teacher surprised me, but that was it! The teacher only made me think he might provide to be a challenge in a spar. I'm more curious about Iruka Umino as a ninja than interested in him as a person._'

'_Really?_' inner-Kakashi mocks. '_Then why have you been trying so hard to gain his attention for the past year till now?_'

Kakashi doesn't answer himself.

'_Haven't you noticed, Hatake?_' inner-Kakashi continues in a bored tone. '_Ever since you became enthralled with the teacher all those years ago you never had the time to act upon your '_curiosity'_. Only now that life has become semi-normal and boring you've been pursuing Umino's attention relentlessly. Admit it, you like him and not just as a ninja. You like the type of person he is. You like him, because unlike the rest of the world, Umino actually treats you like a human being. Iruka doesn't care about ranks or status. Be it assassin or civilian, Iruka sees the good in people. This is why Naruto and the rest of Konoha adore him. I bet you're thinking he would make one amazing friend. A friend you can trust and depend on without the fear of being judge. That's the reason why you are so interested in Iruka._'

'_Maa__…but he's not interested in me…_' Kakashi said and this time his inner-self remained silent. Nothing has ever stung Kakashi's heart so much than those true words.

**Bam**!

"Heads up people!" Genma shouts while bursting through the door. "I've just confirmed that Iruka Umino will be gone on a mission. The betting pool is now~~ open!"

More than half the ninjas in the room crowd around Genma making bets and handing in their money.

"What's going on? What bet?" Kakashi questioned.

Yamato steps up next to his senpai and sighs, "It's a longtime running bet. Probably as long as the one about your mask."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitches at that. Till this day everyone is still trying to sneak a peek or yank off his mask for two reasons. One, to see his face. And two, to win the betting pool. "And what is this bet about?"

Yamato massages his temples, "Who can date Iruka Umino the longest."

Something inside Kakashi snaps like a twig hearing those words. "What?" he growls under his breath. '_Genma is so dead,_' inner-Kakashi supplied.

Yamato looks at the jounin, "You didn't know? I'm surprised. Like I've said, that bet has been around a very long time."

"Has anyone won before?" Kakashi questioned while trying to control the dark edge in his tone. Kakashi wants to know who, find them, and kick their asses. '_No one is worthy to date Iruka, especially to win a bet!_'

Yamato shakes his head, "No, no one. Iruka Umino has been proclaimed the 'impossible conquest'. The challenge of it all is the reason why many continue to bet. Or why others try to capture Iruka-sensei's heart, but fail in the end." Yamato moves to walk away, "I guess Iruka-sensei will always remain a dateless virgin at his age - Ooff!" Yamato is stopped abruptly.

Kakashi had slammed his palm against Yamato's chest preventing his exit, "Repeat that one more time. Iruka-sensei is a _what_?"

Yamato looks at the Copy-nin's steeled eye, "A dateless virgin?"

"Iruka-sensei has never-" Kakashi doesn't know why, but something hot is coiling inside of him.

Yamato frowns and wonders why his senpai's eye has suddenly darkened in color. "Well, no. According to Iruka-sensei, he's still a virgin."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "Iruka-sensei confirmed it himself?"

"Yes. Many years go. I guess you wouldn't have known since you've spent a lot of your time outside of the village," Yamato answers. "It's sort of a long story actually."

"Shorten it," Kakashi sternly requested.

Before Yamato can answer someone else joins in their conversation. "Why the sudden interest, Kakashi?"

Both men turn around to see Anko and Raidou stepping up to them.

"Are you planning on partaking in the betting pool?" Anko questioned, her eyes glaring angrily.

Kakashi stares at the kunochi for a second before answering, "No."

Anko smirks, but the edginess to her eyes doesn't lessen as much, "Good."

"Forgive her, Kakashi," Raidou says. "But Iruka-sensei's friends can get a little protective at times."

"Including you, Raidou?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course," Raidou says with an honest smile. "Even if the betting pool has been around for many years we don't want Iruka-sensei getting hurt. If Iruka-sensei were to fall in love with one of these idiots we all want it to be sincere."

"Mind filling me in on how all this started?" Kakashi asked again.

Anko shrugs, "There's not much to the story really. The betting pool was created when Iruka was sixteen years old. It started because Iruka refused to date anyone. And I mean _anyone_. Iruka refused to give an explanation as to why. Genma then started the betting pool to see who can win a date with Iruka. As years went on, Iruka kept turning everyone down, men and women alike. It wasn't until Iruka was eighteen that someone tried to force themselves on him…"

Kakashi's chakra nearly roars with fury at that info, but he quickly stomps on it.

"…They never succeeded of course," Anko smiles sadistically. "It's sad how many people underestimate Iruka. No one would believe it, but Iruka can be quite the beast when provoked." Anko then sighs, "After that incident Iruka made it known why he will never date or fall in love with anyone. Surprisingly, Iruka made it very clear his heart and body already belongs to someone. And his loyalty to that person will forever remain true. But Iruka refused to say _who_ he's in love with. That much he kept to himself. That's how Iruka was proclaimed the 'impossible conquest'."

"And the story about Iruka-sensei being a virgin?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's not a story. It's very true," Raidou said. "Genma with his usual bluntness asked Iruka-sensei if he's a virgin. Iruka-sensei didn't deny it. Iruka-sensei told Genma he's never been sexually intimate with this person he's so devoted to. Or anyone else for that matter, because Iruka-sensei refuses to betray the one he loves. Even so, everyone started to wonder why Iruka-sensei is still single. Where is this person Iruka-sensei is in love with? We then started to believe; maybe Iruka-sensei's love is one-sided. Since then Genma made everyone understand; whoever partakes in the betting pool will sincerely try to win over Iruka-sensei's heart. Whoever tries to force or hurt Iruka-sensei will have to answer to a dire consequence. That consequence being, Ibiki Morino. You could say its Genma's way of continuing with the pool and protecting Iruka-sensei's chastity at the same time. And of course Ibiki is more than willing to help."

Anko frowns at the crowd around Genma, "Although it's hard to tell the good ones apart from the bad ones. I mean, who wouldn't want to date Iruka? He's handsome and humble. The guy is a gentleman with a bad boy streak. He's smart and fun. Loyal and noble. He's amazing with children. Iruka will make one incredible husband and dependable father one day. He's near perfection in human form. Not to mention he has one sexy temper."

Kakashi couldn't have agreed more, "I take it you've tried?" he asked the kunochi.

Anko snorts, "Of course. We've been friends since our gennin days. I thought I would've been his perfect match." A hint of hurt sweeps past Anko's eyes before she quickly covers it up with a smile and a shrug, "He turned me down, but Iruka has remained my number one friend regardless," Anko says as she walks away.

Raidou and Yamato excuse themselves as well.

"The betting pool is now closed!" Genma announces. "Remember the rules people! When Iruka returns you all get a one month time limit to woo him. If you are immediately shot down by our adorable Dolphin, that's it, game over! You've lost. Sorry, Osanai…" Genma turns to a specific ninja and grins slyly.

Osanai is a bitter looking man who is hanging out with his two teammates.

Genma continues, "but assisting Iruka with a mission is not considered a date."

The whole room burst into laughter. Osanai kicks off his chair and walks out of the Mission Room very pissed off. His two teammates follow after him.

Kakashi watches the man leave the room. While Kakashi's expression remains aloof, he really wants to stab that Osanai guy with a kunai and many others who've tried courting Iruka for a stupid bet. Not only that, Kakashi is starting to wonder why he's feeling so protective of the Academy teacher.

'_And they call _you_ a genius_' inner-Kakashi comments sarcastically.

"Jounin?"

Kakashi looks down at the smiling chuunin at the desk.

"Do you have a report to turn in?" the chuunin questions kindly.

Kakashi looks down at his report in hand then back at the chuunin. This chuunin is female, pretty, and with a kind smile. But this chuunin isn't the chuunin he wants to see or give his report to. Kakashi turns away, "No…" and disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! \(^o^)/**

**FAIR WARNING: I completely suck at fighting scenes and try to avoid them. (_ _)\ So… yeah…**

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Kakashi saunters toward Konoha after finishing up his recent mission. After a well-done mission, surviving death, and coming home in one piece, the great Copy-nin is looking very listless and dispirited. He isn't looking like is normally nonchalant self.

Kakashi exhales deeply before looking up at the bright moon through the foliage of trees. There's a lonely and longing look to his single eye. It's been one week and four days since Iruka left on his own mission and Kakashi is _dying_ of boredom. Kakashi has been deprived of torturing his favorite chuunin for far too along already. He's ready to burst, but he'll wait for the temperamental Dolphin's return. Besides, there isn't anyone back in Konoha who is worth Kakashi's time to rile up or who is as entertaining as Iruka.

Well, there is Naruto. But teasing Naruto will be an endangerment to his life. Seeing how Sasuke is a very jealous and possessive man when it comes to _his_ Dobe. Sasuke prefers Naruto's full attention on him than on anyone else. It's one of the reasons (and a stupid reason for that matter) why Sasuke does his best to do away with Naruto's enemies. Sasuke doesn't like anyone touching or even being too close to his knucklehead, even if they _are_ trying to kill the Jinchuuriki. It's crazy to believe even the Uchiha becomes jealous of Naruto's enemies. To think, after Naruto spent a long time chasing after Sasuke, it's now Sasuke obsessively doing the chasing and clinging to Naruto.

No, Kakashi will rather remain unharmed until Iruka comes home. Then the academy teacher can be the one to tear him apart if he wishes to. Kakashi chuckles to himself; sometimes he wonders if he is a bit of a masochist. Kakashi shakes his head with a smile underneath his mask. He's desperate for the chuunin's attention.

'_I guess I really do need Iruka in my life…_' Kakashi admits to himself.

For days he's been pondering about the truth his inner-self pointed out. Everything is true. He really does enjoy Iruka's company. Kakashi is attracted to Iruka's humanity. Being around the sensei makes Kakashi feel more human than a killing tool for his village.

Sadly though, for some reason, the unpretentious Iruka Umino doesn't like the jounin and wants nothing to do with him. Kakashi dares not say or think the teacher hates him. But Kakashi always feels some hostility from Iruka. It's the way the sensei will reject Kakashi's kindness or apologies. How easily the sensei becomes angry with him. The way the teacher subtly avoids him without anyone noticing; especially Naruto. How Iruka won't offer a smidge of possibility to becoming real friends with the Copy-nin. Or the way Iruka will only feign benevolence with Kakashi with his over exaggerated respect for the infamous jounin.

Kakashi bows his head with his shoulders slumped as he drags himself home. It hurts when Iruka shows him those fake smiles. It bothers him when Iruka offers him a cold helping hand. Kakashi figures he can stand in Iruka's good graces if he stops bothering the sensei with his teasing, crappy reports, and pervy comments. If anything Kakashi is certain they can get along better if Kakashi just stops seeing the sensei for good.

Kakashi shakes his head violently like a spoiled child, '_No! That won't do!_' he thought to himself. He wouldn't dream of leaving Iruka's side even if it will make the sensei happier. If he stops seeing Iruka that will mean _he_ will be miserable. What Kakashi needs to do is figure out a way for him and Iruka to become true friends. '_I will not accept defeat! I am the great Copy-nin after all!_' his inner-self boosting with confidence, for now. First he needs to find out why Iruka doesn't like him and change that. Kakashi inwardly chuckles to himself, '_I never thought I would see the day that I would want to change myself just so one person can like me._'

Throughout his whole life he's trained himself to become the perfect killing weapon for his village and leaders. And now he wants to change himself to become a functional human for one single person. Kakashi knows it's going to be a tough transition from killer to human, especially considering his dark past and tainted hands. But…

Kakashi looks back to the moon. He pulls his hitai-ate up to reveal the sharingan. The sharingan spins slowly and Kakashi can visually see all those moments he's seen Iruka's true smile. It's a beautiful smile that can melt Kakashi's heart. A smile that reaches the sensei's deep brown eyes and makes them twinkle. A smile that makes the chuunin look like a creature of light and unattainable. Kami knows Kakashi can use some of Iruka's light to brighten his darkness.

Sadly though, Iruka's smiles are never directed at him. Kakashi always has to watch on the sidelines or from afar when Iruka graces others with his smiles. Kakashi can't help but envy whoever receives those bright and warm smiles. He wants Iruka's smiles. He wants… needs Iruka's friendship and kindness.

Kakashi lowers back his hitai-ate in place to recover the sharingan. He continues on his way home with a bit more energy to his steps now. Yeah, it's because of those smiles that Kakashi is going to do his best to reinvent himself. It's because of those smiles he's going to do his best to win over Iruka's friendship. And nothing is going to stop him. Nothing!

* * *

><p>"Jizen!" someone yells out.<p>

Kakashi quickly conceals his chakra and hides in the shadows of the forest. He peers from behind a tree to see two Leaf jounin. One of them is male and looking upset as he makes his way toward the village. The one trying to catch up to the male is a flustered kunochi and doing the yelling. '_Why do they look familiar to me?_' Kakashi thought.

"Jizen, please listen to me!" the kunochi implores.

The shinobi stops in his steps and whirls around to face the woman with an angry glare. "Listen to _what_?! There is nothing you can say that is going to justify what he's about to do! Why are you even defending him, Miren?"

Miren bows her head in shame, "I can't help it. I still love him regardless of his stupidity…"

Jizen continues to glare, but his expression holds a bit of sympathy for his teammate, "I pity you, Miren…" He turns to walk away again, but he's stopped by the kunochi.

"I know you're angry, Jizen, but please don't tell anyone," Miren begs. "Osanai will kill you if you expose him!"

Kakashi's brow furrows, '_Now why does that name sound familiar too?_'

"Osanai is just going to play with him for a bit," Miren continues desperately as tears fall from her eyes. "Once he's satisfied everything will go back to normal-"

"_Normal_?!" Jizen yells as he snatches his arm back from the kunochi. "This is not normal and you fucking know it! What Osanai is doing it is disgracing everything us Leaf-nins stand for. He is disgracing himself, the village, and his comrades. That teacher is an innocent bystander and does not deserve what Osanai is going to do to him." Jizen glares harder, "Now go back to your psychotic teammate. I want nothing to do with you or him ever again. Goodbye, Miren."

The kunochi sniffles once more before she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Jizen quickly turns around to make a mad dash back to the village. _**Bam**_! Jizen smacks right into something and tumbles back. When Jizen looks at what stood in his way his eyes widen with fear, "H-Hatake…?"

Kakashi isn't glowering or looking upset, but Jizen can feel the infamous jounin's chakra spiking dangerously. "I do not intend to repeat myself a second time. Tell me what is going on, now."

Jizen gulps. The Copy-nin is still looking nonchalant, but his voice sounds as dangerous as his chakra felt. "U-um… One of my teammates… Well, soon to be ex-teammate… He's planning on assaulting another Leaf-nin…"

"What?" Kakashi growled. If there is one thing Kakashi hates amongst his comrades, its Leaf-nins hurting other Leaf-nins because of petty rivalry. "Why does your ex-teammate have a grudge against another Leaf-nin?"

Jizen exhales deeply, "The idiot is upset because the teacher rejected his feelings. Osanai intends to force himself on Iruka-sen—Waaahh!" Jizen cries out when he's roughly pulled up by his collar.

"What did you say?!" Kakashi's chakra explodes around them like a lightning storm. "Where are they?"

"Not far! About two miles north-east from here!" Jizen hurries to tell the Copy-nin.

Kakashi drops the jounin to the ground. He nips his thumb and summons Pakkun.

The nin-dog appears in a puff of smoke. Pakkun is about to scold his master after being woken from his nap. They just finished a tough mission and he's tired and cranky. But one look and feel of his human's murderous aura makes Pakkun flinch back. "W-what's up, Boss?"

"I need you to sniff out this man's other two teammates and Iruka-sensei. We need to find them now. Iruka-sensei is in trouble!" Kakashi ordered.

Hearing Iruka-sensei being in trouble, without question Pakkun gets to work. He sniffs Jizen's clothing and the ground where the kunochi once stood. It isn't long before Pakkun picks up on their scents and races off into the forest.

"Hurry back to the village and get help," Kakashi orders.

"Hatake!" Jizen calls to the jounin before he can leave after his nin-dog. The Copy-nin gives him an impatient look. "Even without your order, I was planning on exposing my ex-teammate. I happen to like Iruka-sensei in more ways than one. He does not deserve this kind of hurt. I hope you make it on time."

Kakashi feels a speck of jealousy at the man's words, but chooses to ignore it. He nods once at the other jounin out of gratefulness before he races after Pakkun.

* * *

><p>Iruka coughs and wheezes. His face is covered in sweat. His usually soft bronze skin is looking yellowish. Iruka looks tired and ill. To make matters worse, Iruka is lying on the cold ground with his wrists and ankles tied up with chakra rope. He has a couple of wounds on his left thigh and a shuriken imbedded into his left shoulder.<p>

Iruka hacks violently before he looks up at his assailant. "Why are you doing this, Osanai?" Iruka can see the unconscious kunochi lying on the ground behind the jounin. Miren had tried to stop and reason with Osanai, but the jounin was too skilled for her.

Osanai crouches down and smirks at the chuunin. He reaches out behind Iruka's head to remove the Leaf headband and pulls off the sensei's hair tie as well. Osanai's smirk becomes more perverse seeing the teacher's silky ebony hair spread open. He makes himself more comfortable on the ground before he moves Iruka's head to lie on his lap. Osanai runs his fingers through Iruka's hair admiring the softness. He takes a handful of Iruka's hair into his hand and leans down to take a deep inhale of the teacher's intoxicating scent. Osanai looks at the teacher, who is looking shock, angry, confused, disgusted, and frighten.

"You're beautiful, Iruka," Osanai said.

Iruka's temper flares, "Don't touch me!" Iruka thrashes around trying his best to get away from the jounin. "Gah!" Iruka cries out when he's roughly slammed back against the ground.

"That's not very nice of you, Iruka," Osanai says with control anger. He takes hold of the shuriken wedged in Iruka's shoulder, "I don't want to hurt you, Iruka, but…" He twists the shurinken.

"Aaahhh!" Iruka screams painfully.

With one more twist Osanai pulls out the shurinken roughly. He smirks seeing those painful tears leaking out of the sensei's eyes. "You're even more beautiful when you're in pain, Sensei," he licks the blood from the shuriken before humming with satisfaction.

Osanai uses the same shuriken to slice open the chuunin's vest and shirt. He smiles seeing the exposed bronze skin and those two dark brown nubs. He runs his hand over the soft unscarred flesh and that tight hard stomach. His finger circles around the chuunin's navel before his hand continues lower.

"Stop!" Iruka yells at the jounin and trying to hit the other with his bound wrist.

Osanai growls with frustration and flips the sensei over on his stomach. "Be patient, Iruka. Soon I'll make you feel all kinds of pain and pleasure."

Iruka gasps feeling the jounin trying to remove his pants. "Bastard…" Iruka growls lowly. Unbeknownst to Osanai, _something_ is awakening within the sensei.

'_Iruka, don't! You can't!_' an alarming voice speaks to the teacher's ears alone. '_You are too weak to unleash anymore of your powers. Let me deal with him._'

Iruka's dark chocolate eyes are being smudge with amber and looking animalistic. Iruka's breathing is coming out more labored. His hidden expression is becoming savage. The chuunin's hands and feet softly glow a black-blue and the chakra rope is melting away. Osanai's hand draws closer to his manhood and Iruka snaps.

'_No! Stop! Control yourself, Iruka!_' her pleads are falling on deaf ears.

Iruka growls once again. His powers are a second away from exploding out of him to defend himself and kill the stupid human.

"Gaaahhh!" Osanai is suddenly thrown off the sensei.

Iruka blinks in confusion when he sees a couple of shuriken stuck to Osanai's back. "Wha-?" a round of barks and growls soon crowd around the teacher. A pack of eight dogs surround Iruka protectively as they continue to growl angrily at the jounin. "You guys are…"

"Are you ok, Sensei?" Pakkun questions the befuddle teacher.

Iruka blinks again, "Well, yes, but… What are you guys doing here?"

"You stupid piece of shit!" someone yells angrily.

Iruka looks up at those cursed words and sees Kakashi Hatake punching Osanai square in the face.

"How dare you wear the Leaf symbol and do such a thing to Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi roars angrily so unlike himself. Not yet appeased, Kakashi swings his fist to continue punching the other jounin. He's going to make this scumbag regret ever laying a finger on Iruka. No, he's going to make this person regret _ever_ being born.

This time Osanai blocks seeing the infamous jounin attacking once again. He twists away from the Copy-nin while trying to sweep the silver-head jounin off his own feet. He flings kunais at the Copy-nin while summersaulting away. "Mind your own business, Hatake! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Bastard! You're attacking a fellow Leaf. It _is_ my business!" Kakashi does a quick hand seal that causes a large puff of smoke to engulf him. When the smoke clears away there stood four Copy-nins. The four silver-head jounins approach their opponent with graceful speed. Kakashi and his three shadow-clones attack the jounin from every angle.

Osanai continues to attack with his kunais - dispersing the shadow-clones, but they kept on disappearing and reappearing. And Osanai is still missing the original Copy-nin. The four Copy-nins are coming at him from his left, right, back, and front. One of those four clones has to be the original Copy-nin. Osanai grips tightly onto his last two kunais preparing himself and concentrating his chakra. Osanai then feels a tap on his sandal and looks down. His eyes widen with surprise to see _the_ Copy-nin crouched down right before his legs and glaring at him. Osanai doesn't have time to react before one last uppercut sends Osanai flying back and crashing to the ground.

Kakashi towers over the groaning jounin. His chakra keeps crackling with killing intent toward the other man. He can't believe what he saw at his arrival. This jounin was actually going to rape the Academy teacher without any regard for Iruka's feelings. Seeing this man over Iruka's body, seeing Iruka injured, seeing Iruka's clothing ripped open…

Kakashi's vision turns red, his expression demonic, the hidden sharingan spins hysterically, and his chakra roars and thunders with uncontrolled fury. He never wanted to kill someone so much as he does with this man. He wants to slowly slice him open and let the jounin bleed to death. He wants to char his body with his chidori until he turns to ash.

Kakashi's expression is going dark. His mind is going blank. He's losing himself. His hand twitches and begins to glow and spark with the coming of the chidori. Kakashi wants retribution. His hands _want_ to be tainted with this man's blood. "How _**dare**_ you lay a hand on Iruka…" Kakashi begins to lean down. His hand reaches out for the jounin's throat.

_**Wham**_! Bull came charging and knocks Kakashi away from Osanai. Kakashi slams into a tree with Bull landing on him. The painful collision knocks the wind out of the jounin and wakes Kakashi from his darkness. Kakashi takes deep steady breaths and his chakra eases into calmness.

Bull's deep whine of concern questions his human's well-being.

Kakashi places a hand on the side of his head feeling a bit out of it. His other hand pets Bull's head as a 'thank you'. "I'm fine…" he assures his biggest nin-dog. Kakashi can't believe he was about to kill a comrade. No, scratched that. He _can_ believe it. The bastard deserves to die.

Bull whines again as he removes himself off the jounin. Bull's worry expression and whines keep directing his human toward the rest of the pack surrounding Iruka.

Kakashi's mind sprints back to life. He quickly stands up and is at Iruka's side in half a second. His nin-dogs are covering as much of Iruka's body as possible. The teacher is trembling and sweating. His skin is looking more paler than yellowish now. Iruka's breaths are coming out like strangled wheezes.

Kakashi reaches past his dogs and touches Iruka's forehead. "Shit, he's burning up. We need to get him to the hospital. Everyone, go back." Kakashi ordered his nin-dogs and they all disappear in puffs of smoke.

Kakashi draws closer to Iruka. His blood runs cold again seeing the state Iruka is in. The Copy-nin wants to go back to Osanai and really kill him this time. A whimper and a cough from Iruka wakes the silver-head jounin from his killing intent. "This is not the time, Hatake," he berates himself. "Let Ibiki deal with that asshole. Your priority is Iruka right now."

Kakashi moves a hand underneath Iruka's legs and his other hand goes underneath the sensei's shoulders. He will take Iruka in his arms and teleport them as close to home as possible. But before Kakashi can get a good hold on Iruka he's suddenly and roughly shoved back. Kakashi sits up to see Iruka glaring at him with those deep brown eyes. Iruka's expression promises death to anyone that comes near him. Kakashi figures the chuunin isn't in his right state of mind with that burning fever.

"Iruka-sensei, it's me…" Kakashi speaks softly like one would to a wild animal. "I won't hurt you. I want to help you. You need medical attention, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi draws close again. His hand reaches out for the teacher. "Let me-"

"Don't touch me!" Iruka _**growls**_.

Kakashi's brow furrows with confusion as he stares at the sensei. There is something odd about the chuunin. The way Iruka growled at him just now, it didn't sound human. Or the way Iruka's brown eyes seem to brighten a bit with color. Then there's the younger man's chakra. Iruka's chakra feels practically nonexistent, but some other power source is lurking deep within the sensei which Kakashi cannot identify. Who Kakashi is looking at now seems like a completely different person to him. But why?

Kakashi tries again, "Iruka-sensei, it's me, Kaka-"

"I know who you are," Iruka interrupts with a snarl. "And more than anything, I don't want _**you**_ touching me. I would rather take on Osanai than have _you_ touch me." Iruka's words are spat out like venom. "Try to touch me one more time, Hatake and I swear it on all of Konoha, I _will_ kill you."

Kakashi's eye widens as he sits back against his bended legs and continues to stare at Iruka. The teacher's eyes are irefully narrowed, his top lip quivering, and his nostrils snort like a bull ready to attack. Kakashi can't believe it. The teacher is confirming what Kakashi feared the most. This isn't another one of Iruka's temper tantrums. No, this _is_ hatred. Iruka doesn't just dislike him. The teacher _actually_ hates him.

Kakashi places a hand over his chest, his fingers grasping his vest tightly. His body and soul… it hurts. It hurts so badly hearing those awful words being said to his face by the one person that gives light to his own darkness.

"Why…?" Kakashi painfully whispers that one word which is asking a million questions.

Kakashi notices the chuunin flinch slightly at his distressful question. Within seconds, Iruka's eyes swim with different emotions. There's definitely anger and hatred, but behind that Kakashi sees betrayal, sadness, and pain. Iruka glowers some more before stubbornly looking away from the Copy-nin without giving an answer.

"Kakashi! Iruka!" Gai races into the clearing and comes to a sliding halt next to the jounin and chuunin.

Three ANBU show up after Gai. Two of them apprehend Osanai. The third ANBU assists the unconscious Miren.

Gai gasps loudly taking in Iruka's ill, injured, and disheveled appearance. He kneels before the teacher, "Iruka! What happened? Are you ok? Kami-sama, you're burning up. I need to get you to a hospital now."

Kakashi is surprised as he watches Gai fuss over the teacher. He's never seen Gai behave and speak so normally, whilst still being concern. Gai is behaving more like a worried and protective big brother than a skillful assassin. But what's more surprising is Iruka's own behavior. The second Gai arrived, Iruka's brown eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Iruka smiled and cried as he glomped the Green Beast and allowed himself to be held securely within Gai's arms. Iruka kept repeating Gai's name desperately like a mantra, seeking warmth and comfort from the green-clad jounin. Iruka looks so small and vulnerable with Gai compared to the hateful savageness he had showed Kakashi a moment ago.

With a single sweep, Gai smothers Iruka against his chest and stands up. He faces the three ANBU, "Get that scumbag out of my sight! Ibiki will deal with him soon enough." The two ANBU nod and disappear in puffs of smoke taking Osanai with them. "You, take that kunochi to the hospital to get checked out. Once you receive an ok from a medic-nin take her to Ibiki as well. There will be some questions she must answer."

"Understood," the last ANBU said and disappears with Miren.

Gai looks down at the silver-head jounin still sitting on the ground. "Will you be alright on your own, Kakashi? I must take Iruka home now."

Kakashi is listening to Gai, but he keeps staring at the sniffling and affectionate teacher. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine…"

_Why?_

"Thank you for all your help, Kakashi!" Gai says with a bright smile and a wink. "I'll see you back at the village, my Eternal Rival." Gai dashes away with Iruka cradled in his arms.

_**Why?**_

Kakashi keeps his eye on Gai's back until the other jounin is out of sight. Kakashi releases a shaky breath before he looks up at the moon. He can feel Obito's eye watering. '_Hey, Obito… do you know why Iruka hates me…?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. (^_^)/**

**(¬_¬) So, I know I was being unkind to Kakashi in the last chapter. Don't get me wrong. I'm a big fan of Kakashi Hatake too, but in my fic (depending on how I want it to go) Kakashi isn't out of the woods yet.**

**(_ _)\ Sorry?**

**In regards to Iruka's anger/hate toward Kakashi, that will be explained (not necessarily justified) as the story progresses.**

**Nonetheless, Kakashi's relationship with Iruka will improve, bringing them together as a couple, just not anytime soon. And I am aiming for a 'happily ever after' ending, as cliché as that may be. (^_~) KakaIru 4ever!**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter! \(^o^)/ And thank you to everyone else who are interested in my fic.**

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

"…And when the storage room burst into flames Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi made a run for it," Naruto continues to laugh as he tells his story to Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee. "Suddenly the storage room exploded with burst of fireworks! Everyone ducked and covered thinking they were under attack. That's the funniest shit I've seen this month. Too bad Konohamaru and his team didn't get far. They were caught and scolded by ANBU."

Sakura and Lee laugh. Sasuke only smirks a little with his usual, "Hn."

Naruto glances behind him and pouts. Not a single reaction from his former teacher. Kakashi is looking like his usually aloof-self, but Naruto can tell something is bothering his ex-sensei. No matter how hard Kakashi is trying to hide it, Naruto senses his former teacher is feeling down. Kakashi has been like this for the past few days and not getting any better.

Yesterday when they had gone on a mission together Kakashi had been so deep in thought he didn't notice the enemy attacking. Sasuke had barely made it in time to save Kakashi from having his head sliced off. Naruto has never seen the usually vigilant Copy-nin like this before. Something _has_ to be wrong. When Naruto questioned his ex-sensei, Kakashi just brushed off the question with a '_not enough sleep_' answer.

Naruto slows down his pace to walk beside his ex-sensei. When Sasuke glares at him for leaving his side, Naruto glares back a hundred fold with a look that says_; say or do something and you're sleeping on the couch tonight_.

Sasuke inwardly broods, but continues walking alongside his other two companions.

"Neh, Kakashi are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looks up from the road to stare into a pair of electrifying blue eyes. He didn't even notice Naruto approaching him, but hid that fact from the blond. Kakashi scratches the back of his neck looking sheepish, "What do you mean, Naruto? I'm fine."

Naruto sighs as he bends his arms behind his head and looks to the blue sky. "Physically you may be here, but your mind is elsewhere. You've been distracted a lot lately. You try to look normally aloof for the rest of world, but…" Naruto looks at the Copy-nin from the corner of his eye, "when I really _look_, you don't appear to be like yourself. You seem distant and depress to me. Even your chakra, it feels like a small ember trying to survive." Naruto grabs the other jounin by his arm and stops them from walking further, "Seriously, Kakashi what's wrong? You can talk to me. You can tell me anything. I know I'm reckless and a knucklehead, but I'm a good listener. If you would only-"

Kakashi interrupts the young man with a chuckle and ruffles his hair. He smiles behind his mask. Leave it to Naruto to be so perceptive and aware of others feelings. '_I have to be more careful around this guy from now on…_' he tells himself. He doesn't want to lie, but he has too. Kakashi offers a fake smiling-eye, "You're thinking too much, Naruto. Really, I'm ok. I've just…" Kakashi shrugs, "been thinking about Jiraiya lately. The anniversary of his death will be next month. I really miss his novels. And there's no one in the world who can write all that sinful smut like Jiraiya did."

"Oh…" Naruto bows his head looking sad.

Kakashi feels like an ass using Jiraiya as a safeguard for his behavior. After all these years, he knows how sensitive Naruto still is toward the Sannin's death. Jiraiya had been like a grandfather to the Jinchuuriki. Kakashi sighs and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'm sorry I brought that up."

Naruto shakes his head, "No, it's ok." He looks up at that single eye, "But seriously, Kakashi if you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you, right?"

This time Kakashi's smiling-eye is genuine, "I know and thank you. If I ever do need to talk to someone you'll be the first to hear about it." That much he promised the blond after causing him hurt.

"Are you guys done with your male bonding?" Sasuke questioned; arms crossed and looking annoyed.

"Hey…" Naruto looks left and right, "where's Sakura and Lee?"

"They left ahead of us and will meet us there. Iruka _is_ one of Sakura's patients. She can't wait all day for you, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke tells him.

"Don't call me that, Teme!" Naruto barks before looking back at his ex-sensei, "You coming, Kakashi? We're going to Iruka's place to see how he's doing."

"I don't think I should go, Naruto…" Kakashi looks away from the blond to hide any sadness that might cross his eye. He even steadies his chakra so the future Hokage can't sense his uneasiness.

"Oh, come on, Kakashi!" Naruto loops his arm around the silver-head jounin's and drags him off. "You have to come. It makes Iruka happy whenever he gets visitors."

Kakashi sweat drops from the way Sasuke is giving him a murderous glare for being too close to his spouse. '_But it's not my fault! Naruto is always so touchy,_' inner-Kakashi whined pitifully. "I really don't think I should go, Naruto." Kakashi manages to slip his arm off of Naruto's before Sasuke really does kill him. Like the Uchiha's bloodthirsty aura behind him isn't a huge hint to his doom. "Naruto, you know as well as I do that Iruka-sensei and I don't have a close relationship. You and Sasuke are family to him. I'm just an acquaintance." His own words sting badly. "I don't want to create an awkward situation with my unnecessary presence."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kakashi. If you say Sasuke and I are Iruka's family, then so are you!" Naruto counters. "If Sasuke and I look at you as a father figure, then that makes you family too."

Kakashi blinks; surprised by the blonde's words. He looks at Sasuke who gives him an affirmative nod, but still looking stoic. Kakashi flushes behind his mask, not sure how to respond to that. He always saw himself as their ex leader and teacher, even a friend. But he never would have thought Naruto and Sasuke thought of him as a parental figure. "Maa… If I'm being viewed as your father, what does that make Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto's smile spreads wide open and winks with a thumb's up, "Our adorable mother-hen. Dattebayo!"

Sasuke shakes his head at his spouse's idiotic logic.

Kakashi chuckles, "Don't let Iruka-sensei hear you say _that_." Something about Naruto's words causes his heart to flutter, Kakashi isn't sure why though. "Either way, Naruto, I'm not going to-"

Naruto takes hold of Kakashi's arm again and drags him off, "Enough! We are going to Iruka's together and that's that!"

Kakashi sighs in defeat. Once Naruto is dead set on something he can be overly stubborn until he gets his way. Kakashi's spine tingles up and down feeling Sasuke's murderous aura on him again. '_Don't kill me, Sasuke!_' inner-Kakashi wails.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and the two young men make their way through a quiet residence in the Uchiha District. Ever since Sasuke's return to Konohagakure and his marriage to Naruto, Sasuke has offered his clans property to the rest of Konoha to live in. It's better for the district to be filled with new life than to remain empty with dark memories. Sasuke has even given Iruka his own personal space in the district. Even though his new home is farther away from the Academy, Iruka couldn't be more grateful to Sasuke, because he's happy to live somewhere closer to his favorite blond knucklehead, more spacious, and free of rent.<p>

The door swings open before Naruto can knock, "Oh! Sakura, Lee, are you guys heading off?"

"I do have other patients to attend to, Naruto," Sakura tells him.

"But we're going to get a bite to eat before Sakura goes back to work," Lee says with a smitten expression toward his fiancé. They are both busy and hardworking nins, so it's rare when Lee and Sakura have time for a quick rendezvous during the day.

"Stop that!" Sakura scolds Lee, "You're drooling all over me," but she really does love the attention. "We'll be going now. Iruka is still resting." She then glares warningly at the blond while shaking her fist at him, "Don't be overly loud, Naruto."

Naruto's eyebrow twitches and waves his hands around in defense, "I won't. I won't!" The pink-haired kunochi is still as brutal with Naruto as ever since their gennin days.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi wave off the engaged couple as they walk away. They enter the quiet abode before Naruto bellows a, "Damn it!"

"Quiet, Dobe," Sasuke hisses, "What's with you?"

"I forgot to ask Sakura how Iruka is doing," Naruto answered.

"He's doing better actually…" said a voice from the hallway.

Everyone turns around to see Gai Maito quietly closing the chuunin's bedroom door and walking toward the group of visitors. He's balancing a rosewood tray on his hand with a half empty glass of water, medicine bottles, and an empty soup bowl.

"Good afternoon my friends," Gai says with one of his blinding smiles, but keeps his voice controlled.

"Gai, what are you doing here?" Kakashi questions, because it bothers him for some reason to see the Green Beast in the Academy teacher's home. Especially after seeing Gai walk out of the sensei's bedroom.

"Eh? Don't you know, Kakashi?" Naruto looks at his ex-sensei, "Iruka and Gai are childhood friends."

Kakashi's eye widens, '_It's true?!_'

When Kakashi had questioned Gai's relationship with the Academy teacher, the Green Beast didn't deny it, but he also didn't confirm it. Then a few days ago when Gai and ANBU came to Iruka's rescue, Gai and Iruka were behaving too close for his comfort. Kakashi wouldn't call the behavior intimate. It looked more like a brotherly love. And Kakashi didn't want to think too much into it either. But after Iruka's harsh words and behavior, Iruka looked like he would prefer anyone's touch but his, even if that other person is the Green Beast of Konoha.

'_It's true…_' Kakashi thought to himself.'_Those chuunin weren't lying about Iruka and Gai being childhood friends, but… Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?_'

"Don't tell anyone, Kakashi," Sasuke interrupts the silver-head jounin's thoughts.

"Eh? Why?" Kakashi questioned.

Gai sighs with a half-smile, "Isn't the answer obvious, Kakashi?" Gai sets the tray down on the coffee table. "Just like you, I have many enemies who wish for my life or the lives of those precious to me." Gai looks at the Copy-nin with a very serious expression, "And Iruka is very precious to me. I promised my parents and the Uminos I would always protect Iruka from harm."

Kakashi stares at the Green Beast, "…Oh."

And yet, Kakashi knows Gai isn't being completely truthful with him. When he thought about it, practically the whole world knows about Iruka's close relationship with the Nine-tails vessel and the last of the Uchihas. Naruto and Sasuke probably have more enemies than Kakashi and Gai combined. So why would Gai bother to hide his relationship with Iruka when Naruto and Sasuke didn't? Then again, there is no point in hiding Naruto's connection to Iruka. Everyone knows Iruka had been Naruto's guardian for a majority of the Jinchuuriki's life.

"Is it ok if I see Iruka now?" Naruto asked the bushy-brow jounin.

"Of course, Iruka isn't asleep yet. But he did take his medicine a moment ago, so he might get sleepy soon," Gai tells the blond jounin. "Either way, Iruka will stubbornly stay awake because he knew you would be visiting soon."

Naruto smiles brightly. He takes hold of Sasuke's hand and leads him away, "Come on, Teme let's go see Iruka."

Kakashi and Gai watch as the young couple enter the sensei's bedroom. When the Uchiha softly closes the door behind them Kakashi turns back to the other jounin. "How's Iruka-sensei doing?"

Gai picks up the tray and makes his way to the kitchen, "He's doing better."

Kakashi remains where he stands. He wants to take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to observe the Academy teacher's home. He might never get this chance again now that he knows how Iruka really feels about him.

The sensei's home is fairly large. The living room is enchanted with warmth and a welcoming atmosphere. The walls, the furniture, and the décor are all soft and earthy colors. There are several houseplants around the living room. In the center of the living room is a single sofa to seat at least four people. The sofa has a few throw pillows adding to its charm. Before the sofa is a coffee table littered with ungraded work. And a solid tan colored rug lies underneath the sofa and center table.

Doodles, notes, artwork, poems, and pictures of the sensei's Academy students cover up one of the walls. There's no TV in sight, but there's a long bookcase sitting below the only large window in the living room right next to the door. The bookcase has a variety of books all lined up neatly on its two shelves and a nice looking stereo system sits above the bookcase. There are two fish tanks mounted on the right wall of the living room. The fish tanks are rather big and round shape. They are half glass spheres with open tops. They are beautifully decorated with black-blue sand and silver marbles. The decorative rocks are a blue-green. Along with real underwater plants, there are plastic plants of blue, pink, and lime-green colors. One tank has exotic looking saltwater fish while the other has freshwater fish.

Kakashi then catches sight of what stands between the fish tanks. He draws closer to get a better look.

Right below the fish tanks is an antique looking mahogany table. And sitting above the table is a mount-stand where the most beautiful sword rested. The unmarred steel gleams brightly like the moon at night. The blade of the sword looks sharp enough to slice the very air one breathes. The black ivory handle of the sword was skillfully shaped and carved to represent a black wolf. Its eyes are a pair of amber stones. The metal guard on the sword was also skillfully shaped and molded to look like a pair of black wings. And wrapped around the blade-collar is a silver chain with two pair of dog-tags dangling from it. They are the tags of two fallen Leaf-nins.

But who's?

"That sword belonged to Tora-sama…"

Kakashi looks back at Gai stepping out of the kitchen, "Who's that?" He slowly steps away from the sword back to his previous spot.

"Iruka's father," Gai answers. "It was a gift given to him by Iruka's mother, Usagi-sama."

Kakashi looks back at the sword, "It's beautiful. I've never seen such a perfect sword in all my life or craftsmanship. Whoever Umino-sama chose to create such a masterpiece is beyond skillful. Is that blacksmith still alive?"

Gai's expression saddens for a moment before he shakes his head, "No, she's not. Usagi-sama died alongside her husband during the Kyubi war."

Kakashi's eye widens, "You mean… Iruka-sensei's mother created that sword?"

Gai nods with a proud smile, "Yes, and according to my father, it took her five years, nine months, and 6 days to create that perfection. She went through many hardships to create the perfect sword for her husband. A sword that would protect Tora-sama when she couldn't…" Gai offers the other jounin a cup of warm tea before he takes a seat on the only sofa facing the two fish tanks and the sword. "Iruka told me he will have Naruto inherit the sword one day if he doesn't have children of his own."

Kakashi sits next to his friend. He lowers his mask trusting Gai will not peek. Kakashi takes one slow sip of his tea and stares down at the liquid when he speaks. "How's Iruka-sensei's condition?" he asks while readjusting his mask.

"He has pneumonia. His fever has gone down, but Lady Tsunade believes it will make a comeback," Gai answers. "Lady Tsunade said he should be good and ready to start working next week."

Kakashi kept staring at his steaming cup. There's something he wants to ask Gai, but isn't sure if he should or not. It will be a stupid question seeing how Kakashi knows Gai is already dating someone, but he wants to know. "Hey, Gai?"

"Hmm?" Gai looks at his Eternal Rival.

"Are you and Iruka-sensei… you know…?" Kakashi looks away feeling embarrassed. He clears his throat, "… in love with each other?"

Gai's eyes widen for a moment before he burst into laughter, "Bawhahaha - that's too funny, my Rival."

Kakashi flushes even more and looking annoyingly at the Green Beast.

Gai wipes the tears from his eyes, "Pfft - no, Kakashi, Iruka and I are not like that. Iruka and I care about each other like brothers." Gai's expression then turns devious as he wiggles his bushy brows, "Any particular reason whyyy you want to know?"

Kakashi raises a questioning eyebrow, "Eh? Well…" he shrugs, "just curious I would say."

Gai shakes his head and exhales deeply, "You are hopeless, my friend."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi questioned.

Gai chuckles, "Don't worry about it. Maybe one day you'll figure it out on your own. You _are_ supposed to be a genius after all."

"What do you mean 'supposed'? I am a genius!" Kakashi tells him.

Gai chuckles again as he stands up and stretches, "I should get going. I've made plans with my precious Shizune."

"I still can't believe _you_ are actually in a relationship with someone," Kakashi says, "Especially with someone like Shizune."

Gai shrugs, "I'm not getting any younger, Kakashi. While I may live a dangerous life, I want to believe I could one day have a family of my own. And my strikingly good looks aren't going to last forever," he winks.

Again Kakashi is given more proof Gai _is_ hiding something from him in regards to his secret relationship with Iruka. He doesn't mind the whole world knowing he's dating and in love with Shizune, but doesn't want his relationship with Iruka to be found out? What's up with that? Granted, Shizune is a much more skilled ninja than Iruka. And she can protect herself better than some chuunin shall trouble find her. But something still didn't add up. Either way Kakashi isn't going to meddle since Gai is choosing not to tell him the truth.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Kakashi asked.

"One year and going on strong baby!" Gai says with one of his signature smiles and poses. "Bid my farewell to the others," Gai says as he makes his way toward the door, "I shall come and check on Iruka tonight. Later, Kakashi." Gai waves at his friend before he's out the door.

"See ya…" Kakashi releases a deep breath before inclining his head back to stare down the hallway. He wonders how much longer Naruto and Sasuke are going to be. He debates whether he should leave or not. Kakashi then looks back ahead of him. The fish are gliding in their water in a rhythmic dance. He can hear the soft hum of the hidden tank filters, the muffle conversation in the sensei's bedroom, and the lively world outside of the house.

Kakashi's eye is then on the sword. More precisely, he stares at the black winged beast that is the handle of the sword. For some reason Kakashi feels the winged beast's amber eyes are staring back at him, drawing him in. Kakashi can't help feeling some strange attachment toward the sword like a long lost friend as fathomable as that notion should be.

Without Kakashi's notice the whole apartment suddenly goes deathly quiet. The jounin's surroundings are dimming and foggy as if he's in a dream. There's no sound coming from the outside world. But then Kakashi hears a soft voice calling to him, whispering in his ear. They are incoherent words the Copy-nin vaguely understands. Subconsciously, Kakashi rises off his seat and walks back to the sword. Kakashi's expression is going blank, the iris of his single eye is growing darker while the pupil begins to glow an amber color as if he's being placed under a spell. Kakashi continues to hear someone whispering in his ear requesting something from him.

Kakashi finally understands… The sword, it wants to be held… by him.

Kakashi reaches out for the handle of the sword. The winged beast's amber eyes begin to glow. His fingertips tingle with a strange sensation. A foreign energy is emanating from the sword causing his chakra points to respond. His very soul stirs by the cause of an unseen force. Inches away from the sword and the whispers in his ear are starting to sound like a purring growl.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yells.

The Copy-nin gasps startle out of his trance. He drops the mug and the tea splatters over the wood floor.

"Hey, Kakashi are you ok man?" Naruto asked as he comes up to his former team leader. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I kept calling you several times, but you wouldn't respond."

"I'll get a kitchen towel," Sasuke says and disappears into the kitchen.

"No, it's ok. I was just…" Kakashi looks back at the sword. '_What was I doing?_' he questions himself. One moment he's sitting on the sofa after Gai left and the next he's back standing before the sword. "Never mind that," Kakashi shakes his head before looking at Naruto, "is there something you needed?"

Naruto gives his ex-teacher a concern look before responding, "Um, yeah… Can you keep an eye on Iruka until we get back?"

"Come again?" Kakashi stares at Naruto as if he just grew another head.

"We won't take long. Iruka just wants me to pick up a few things for him," Naruto said.

"Why me? Have Sasuke keep an eye on him."

"I would, but I'm going to help Dobe," Sasuke says as he tosses the towel to the silver-head.

Kakashi frowns, '_Yeah, right. You're just tagging along with Naruto because you're one territorial bastard._'

"It'll be quick, Kakashi. Please?" Naruto begs. "Besides, Iruka is already asleep."

"Did you tell Iruka-sensei this?" Kakashi questioned.

"Uh… Well, not exactly…" Naruto sweat drops. "Iruka fell asleep before I could tell him. But I'm sure it will be ok."

Kakashi sighs, "Fine. And be quick about it."

"Sure thing!" Naruto says with a salute and disappears in a puff of smoke followed by Sasuke.

Kakashi stares at the hall's entryway that leads to Iruka's bedroom. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to be here. He's as much concern for Iruka as the others are. But more than anything, Kakashi _wants _to be near him. Especially now that he knows he never can or ever will. He isn't going to pass out this opportunity Naruto has given him.

'_So close, yet so faraway…_' with one last dejected sigh Kakashi gets to work drying up the spilled tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Kakashi is leaning against the kitchen counter and looking impatient. He looks at the microwave clock for the umpteenth time and grumbles. It's been a whole hour and neither Naruto nor Sasuke have returned. He's already gone through so many teabags he's going to have to buy Iruka some new ones later. Not to mention his one too many trips to the bathroom. Lucky for him Iruka remained asleep. He contemplated just leaving, but he told Naruto he would watch over the sensei. And it's still too early for Gai to make his second visit. Basically, he's stuck.

Kakashi steps into the kitchen's doorway and leans against it and stares down the hallway.

To the right wall of the hallway are Iruka's bedroom door and a small storage closet. At the end of the hall is the bathroom. Now to the left of the hallway is a single sliding door. The structure around the sliding door looks newer than the wall itself. Maybe it was recently remodeled?

Kakashi remembers Naruto living with Iruka while Sasuke courted the blond since the Uchiha's return to Konoha. Of course now that Naruto is married to Sasuke there's no reason to keep a spare room for Naruto. Could that room had been Naruto's? Kakashi wants to take a look, but should he? It wouldn't be right to sneak around someone else's home. But he is a ninja and ninjas do snoop around, in a stealthy manner of course.

Kakashi shrugs, one quick look wouldn't kill him. He hopes.

Kakashi quietly makes his way into the hallway and stands before the sliding door. He places his hand on the handle and gives a small tug. To his surprise the room isn't locked or guarded with chakra. He slides the rest of the door open and steps in.

Kakashi sucks in a breath with surprise, "Well, what do you know…"

It's a training room with a traditional style to it. The center of the wood floor is covered with a dark blue mat with the Leaf emblem in a dark silver color. A large mirror takes up the whole right wall. The left wall hangs many scrolls that show the art of all kinds of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Amongst all that there's a larger scroll in the center that shows the human body and all of its chakra points. The opposite wall to the door has a large window with dark blue curtains spread open to let some sunlight in. But the window looks to be tinted so it will be hard for outsider to look inside. There's a seal written on the glass, probably for security purposes. It's understandable since that same wall is decorated with all kinds of weapons. Some of those weapons look antique and priceless, while others look newer and expensive. In every corner of the room are tall bamboo trees in large glossy blue vases. Then there's the wall where the door stands.

"Whoa…!" Kakashi is astounded.

This wall is decorated with many framed photos on either side of the door. They are pictures of Iruka, his family, and relatives. Apart from the photos with Iruka and his immediate family; the rest of the pictures look really old and worn out. All these photos; it's probably the whole Umino bloodline. Kakashi never knew Iruka has such a large family.

The photos are also puzzling. None of the Uminos look like ninjas, but regular civilians. The only ones that wore the Leaf's headband are Iruka's parents. And yet, with such a large family, Kakashi wonders where they could possibly be. To the best of Kakashi's knowledge, Iruka is the only Umino in Fire Country. Unless they had all passed away or lived in another country making Iruka the last of the Uminos in Konohagakure.

He's not surprise to find a few pictures of Naruto and Sasuke on the wall. After all, they are loved by Iruka like a real family. He's somewhat baffled when he sees some pictures of Gai and his parents. Some pictures are even of Gai and Iruka together when they were kids, teenagers, young adults, and surprisingly even more recent ones. Well, they are childhood friends and care about each other like brothers.

Kakashi can't help feeling a pang of jealousy at their closeness. It's sad he can't be as close to Iruka as Gai is.

Kakashi continues browsing through the photos. He smiles now and again at every photo he sees of a young Iruka. '_You made one adorable kid, Sensei…_' Kakashi thought.

Seeing the photos of Iruka's parents, Kakashi can now understand the teacher better. Iruka received his strong handsome features from his father, but his mystifying wild and dark beauty from his mother. But the teacher's cuteness is part of his own natural charm.

After having fed his curiosity, Kakashi didn't want to further invade the sensei's personal life anymore. He will leave to fetch Naruto. The blond and his spouse are really more suited to stand in his place. "I am nothing but a-" Kakashi suddenly halts in his steps and words and looks back at the picture-wall with a startle eye. He gasped, his jaw hanging loose. He quickly pulls up his hitai-ate to make sure he isn't seeing some sort of illusion. "It cannot be…" his trembling hand takes hold of a specific picture frame from the wall. "It cannot be…" he repeats again.

What Kakashi is holding, what he is looking at; a photo of a young Iruka Umino and Obito Uchiha hugging each other.

Kakashi's sharingan quickly sweeps over the wall of photos. At a closer look amongst all the pictures there are lots of photos of Iruka with Obito. Some pictures are of Obito with his family. Other pictures are of the Uchihas standing with the Uminos.

'_How can this be…?_' Kakashi didn't know Obito and Iruka knew of each other. '_Were they related to each other…?_' No, that can't be it. Kakashi is certain Iruka doesn't possess the Uchiha bloodline. Then that only left one conclusion, '_They were friends…_' And by the looks of some the photos they had known each other way before the Academy. '_They were also childhood friends… Just like Gai and Iruka…_' His heart thumps slowly with hurt. His soul is feeling dark and heavy.

Kakashi carefully hangs the photo back in its place. He stares at the photo, engraving the picture into his mind forever with the help of the sharingan. By the look of their ages, that photo was taken before Obito had died. Obito looks so happy hugging Iruka. The closeness of the boys makes Kakashi wonder how much more does Iruka know about Obito than he does.

Kakashi recovers the sharingan while smirking at Obito's smiling face, '_Lucky bastard, even you became friends with Iruka_.' Rather than still feeling sad, Kakashi can't help feeling jealous of his deceased friend. The pain in his heart is becoming more prominent. Kakashi quickly makes his way out of the large room. He doesn't like these emotions he's feeling. And it hurts too much to keep looking at all those pictures. All those photos are more evidence he will never be part of Iruka's inner circle of family and friends.

Kakashi needs to leave. He doesn't want to be so close to Iruka and have him out of his reach. For Kami sake, Kakashi didn't understand why life continues to be so cruel to him.

Kakashi arrives at the front door and reaches for the doorknob – **Pop**! – came a noise from Iruka's bedroom. The jounin faces the hallway and stares at the bedroom door. Silence follows and Kakashi slips out a kunai from his pouch. He stealthily makes his way past the living room, past the kitchen, into the hallway, until he stands before the bedroom door.

Kakashi can faintly hear some rustling inside the bedroom. He softly knocks on the door, "Iruka-sensei, are you alright?"

There's a sudden jolt of chakra coming from the bedroom the jounin doesn't recognize. Kakashi swings the door open ready to kill whoever has trespassed. He scans every inch of the room with his eye. There's no one, but there had been someone, because a small puff of dispersing smoke is over the bed.

Kakashi is pissed. Who would dare attack Iruka in his state? Kakashi expands his chakra around the room. Whoever they were, they are skilled, because Kakashi can't sense a trace of chakra left behind from the intruder. All he can sense is the sleeping chuunin's own serene chakra.

Kakashi blinks a couple of times, '_Sleeping… chuunin…?_' Completely forgetting about the intruder, Kakashi's mind finally registers _where_ he is standing and _who_ he is looking at.

To the left wall is Iruka soundly asleep in his full size bed. Covered in a dark-blue comforter and resting his head upon some light-blue pillows. The teacher's chest heaves up and down as he breathes raspy through his mouth. His cheeks are a little flush probably from the fever. Iruka's ebony hair is spread open and looks as if it hasn't been brushed for a while. The teacher looks so much younger than his age indicates.

Kakashi's eye softens as he stares at the sleeping chuunin and he can't help the smile forming behind his mask. He's a bit startled when his heart unexpectedly gives a loud 'thump'. He places his right hand over his heart while looking baffled, '_What was that…?_' He shakes his head trying to refocus and tucks away his kunai. He forces himself to look away from the chuunin to look around the bedroom instead.

The bedroom is a good size and colored with the same earthy tones as the rest of the house. A glass sliding door is on the opposite wall of the bedroom door with long vertical blinds pulled open to let some sunlight in. The glass door leads to a porch and a private green and colorful garden. There's a closet door on the right wall. And to the right of the closet door is an old and interesting oil painting mounted on the wall.

The painting is of a majestic looking wolf with golden-brown fur and white markings. Uncharacteristically, the wolf possesses a pair of large white wings with golden-brown tips to every plume. The winged beast is lying over a patch of grass with a full moon and starry night sky in the background. The beast isn't particularly posing in the painting. Instead the winged beast is affectionately lapping at a human baby lying between her massive forelegs. The child is probably months old with a little patch of white hair and ice-blue eyes. The child looks so small and defenseless compared to the enormous winged wolf. But the child looks extremely happy and protected in the wolf's embrace. At the bottom of the painting there's a silver plaque attached to the border that reads: "_First Born_".

'_What a strange painting_…' Kakashi thought.

This painting compared to the sword in the living room, Kakashi wonders about the Uminos fixation toward winged wolves. He makes a mental note to ask Naruto about that painting one day. He's certain Naruto must have asked Iruka about the painting, seeing how curious the blond can be.

Other than that, there's a dresser drawer to the left of the bedroom door. There are flowers, balloons, get-well cards, and stuff animals on top of the drawer and some on the floor for lack of space. The finishing touch is two small bedside draws on either side of the bed. The right drawer has a small shaded lamp and the other drawer has two picture frames and a cooking magazine.

'_What the-?_' Kakashi walks up to the left bedside drawer and takes one of the picture frames in hand. He looks at the sleeping chuunin with surprise confusion then back at the photo. '_Why does Iruka have this picture here?_'

Kakashi doesn't understand. The photo is a copy of Kakashi with his newly appointed Team 7 all those years ago. He understands the reason for the second photo sitting above the drawer. It's a picture of little Iruka with his parents. But why would Iruka keep this photo near him when Kakashi is in it? It would make more sense if the picture is only of Team 7. But why this photo? Doesn't Iruka hate him?

Iruka moans painfully and squirms underneath the sheets.

Kakashi is about to race out of the bedroom thinking the chuunin has awoken, not realizing he's still holding onto the photo. The last thing he wants is for Iruka to catch him inside the bedroom without his consent. But the Copy-nin freezes when he sees the chuunin's flushed face and sweaty forehead. "Your fever is coming back…" he sets the photo frame back in its place before he slips off his left glove. Kakashi places his cool palm against Iruka's forehead, "You're burning up."

With jounin speed, Kakashi retrieves a basin with cool water and a hand towel from the bathroom. He sets the basin on the left bedside drawer, pushing the two photos and magazine close to the edge. He removes his other glove before soaking the towel in the water and wringing it dry. Kakashi sits on the bed to Iruka's left and begins to gently wipe the chuunin's face. The sleeping chuunin sighs with content, but continues to squirm underneath the bed sheets. Pale, sick, runny nose, and sweating, but Kakashi can't stop himself from thinking Iruka still looks adorable.

Kakashi slips down his mask revealing his handsome face. He removes his hitai-ate and places it on the bed. Kakashi opens his left eye to reveal the slowly spinning sharingan. The blood-red eye records the sleeping chuunin. He wants to add this moment to his collection of memories forever. Kakashi doesn't want Iruka ill and in pain, but he can't help appreciating the situation just to be near Iruka like this and gaze at the sensei to his heart's content.

Kakashi looks back at the picture sitting on the drawer. '_You told me with such hate how you feel about me… and yet…_' he looks back at the sleeping teacher. '_You keep a picture of me so close to you? You are so vexing, Sensei…_' Kakashi delicately brushes away a few strands of the sensei's hair from his sweaty face. He continues to wipe Iruka's feverish skin with the cool towel. Kakashi smiles at how the teacher leans into his touch and relaxes further, '_Please tell me why you hate me… Tell me and I promise I'll fix it. Please tell me…_' After a moment, Kakashi sighs disappointedly and leans away from the chuunin when no response is given. Not that he was really expecting one, but he had hoped.

Kakashi slumps and releases another heavy sigh. In so little time Kakashi has learned many surprising things of the teacher. He's starting to hate the fact he really doesn't know much of Iruka Umino as well as he wants to. Within the course of an hour the Academy teacher has been pulling out one surprise after another and he isn't even awake.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stands before the glass sliding door looking out toward the garden. The sun will set within half an hour. Four hours have gone by now and neither Naruto nor Sasuke have returned. Kakashi closes the blinds before looking back at the moaning, sweating, and squirming chuunin. Pakkun is lying next to the sensei offering some comfort. The Copy-nin hopes Gai will be showing up soon, because Iruka's fever hasn't gone down.<p>

Kakashi did manage to keep Iruka's temperature down to an unthreatening level. Earlier he had filled the tub with cool water and dipped the teacher in the tub with clothing and all. He may be known as one of Konoha's so-called perverts, but he wasn't going to risk his life by undressing Iruka. If Iruka ever finds out Kakashi had seen him in his birthday suit, the temperamental teacher wouldn't hesitate killing him. And if Iruka couldn't kill him, he's certain Naruto, Sasuke, Anko, Gai, and etc. will.

After that scenario, Kakashi had his nin-dogs dry and re-dress the Academy teacher. The nin-dogs are experts at it since they've dealt with such situations with Kakashi countless times.

Iruka suddenly releases a torrent of coughs and wheezes.

Kakashi is quickly by Iruka's side holding the teacher upright and patting the teacher's back. His other hand glows with healing chakra as he smoothly runs his hand in circles over the chuunin's chest. His healing chakra offers some relief to the sensei's lungs. "Easy now, Iruka-sensei. Try to control your breathing." He isn't even sure the ill teacher understands him.

"Boss, he's not doing so well," Pakkun says with a little whine. "I can smell his temperature rising."

"Dammit," Kakashi curses under his breath. He gently lays Iruka back down in his bed and leaves the room. "I'll be right back," he tells Pakkun.

Kakashi steps into the kitchen and finds the medicine bottles Gai had left on the rosewood tray. One bottle is the antibiotics and the other the fever/pain reducer. Kakashi grabs the fever/pain bottle. He reads the instructions and glowers. The medicine is supposed to be taken every eight hours. If Kakashi recalls from the time Gai was here till now, it's too soon for another dose. Would three hours ahead be too soon?

"Boss!" Pakkun barks distressfully from the bedroom.

"Screw it!" Kakashi opens the bottle and takes out a pill. He fills a glass with water and hurries to the bedroom. Kakashi sees Iruka struggling to breathe through his coughing fit. He sets the glass down on the drawer with the pill. Kakashi sits Iruka upright and helps soothe the teacher's lungs with his healing chakra again. Once the teacher calmed down Kakashi offers the pill to him, "Take this, Iruka-sensei. It will help."

The teacher's eyes are half open, but unfocused. He doesn't respond to the jounin's help.

"There's no other way…" Kakashi slips the pill inside Iruka's mouth with his fingers. He grabs the glass of water and takes in a large gulp without swallowing it. He turns back to Iruka and flushes, '_Forgive me, Sensei…_' Kakashi tilts Iruka's head back as he dips closer. He presses his lips to Iruka's, spreading the teacher's lips open with his tongue. He slowly transfers the water into Iruka's mouth. He uses his tongue again to push the pill further in. Kakashi uses his freehand to massage Iruka's throat to coax the teacher to swallow.

Even though the jounin is being helpful without ulterior motives, he can't help pleasurably savoring the Academy teacher's unique taste. Iruka tastes like miso soup, but with something sweet added to the mix. It's quite addicting.

Startled at first; Kakashi unintentionally moans when Iruka's tongue rubs against his. The jounin considers himself an experienced man in the art of kissing (and other things of the sort), but this… The way Iruka is innocently rubbing his tongue against his; it sends a shiver up and down his spine like an electric current. His skin heats and brakes into goose-bumps when the teacher's lips and tongue suck the water out of his mouth along with his breath. When the teacher releases a breathy moan, something hot begins to coil in his lower stomach. Kakashi loves the heat emanating from Iruka warming his very bones. The teacher's scent is becoming more intoxicating and driving him crazy. The jounin can feel his heart pounding and his fingers itch to touch the chuunin more. Kakashi's mind is going blank and turning to mush.

'_What the fuck are you doing?!_ _Pull away, Hatake! Pull away!_' he tells himself, but for the life of him he can't. He didn't want to. In the back of his mind the infamous jounin is starting to believe there _is_ another reason why he's so attracted to Iruka Umino.

Pakkun stares at the smooching couple with a shock look. Their scents indicate they are going into heat, but this isn't right. Iruka is sick and delusional. And Kakashi is being a stupid bastard for taking advantage of the situation. The pug growls at the jounin, "Bossss!" Pakkun then furrows his brow sensing a strange aura starting to emanate from within the chuunin. "Uhhh, Boss?"

Kakashi continues to indulge himself with the teacher completely unaware of the danger arising from within Iruka. The transferring of water has now turned into a smoldering kiss. He keeps the sharingan open recording this blissful moment. The jounin feels his skin tingling, his blood boiling, and his toes curling. Never has Kakashi felt this way or has anyone ever made him feel so insatiable. His body _begs_ him to claim the chuunin, but Kakashi scarcely resists such a need. Iruka then makes a sound Kakashi has never heard before in all his life. Iruka releases a throaty purr and Kakashi loses to his primal instincts. Kakashi growls possessively into the kiss as he presses the chuunin down against the bed.

Pakkun gasps seeing something dangerous awaking within the Academy teacher, "Boss! Look out!"

"Gahhh!" Kakashi cries out when something stabs the side of his stomach. He's forcefully thrown back and crashes against the dresser drawer. All of the get-well gifts fall and scatter around the Copy-nin. The jounin hunches over with pain. He places a hand over his wound and feels something wet. Kakashi looks down and sees a large gash on the side of his stomach. If it wasn't for the blood gushing out he could probably see inside himself.

Kakashi looks up and his eyes widen. A sweating, hyperventilating, dishevel Iruka Umino is kneeling over the bed with a glistening black-blue power violently lashing and swirling around him. What both eyes are looking at is not chakra, but something else. In Iruka's right hand, the teacher holds some sort of weapon similar to a sword. But this sword looks to be black solidified water with a blue sheen. Kakashi can see his blood dripping down the black-blue blade onto the bed sheets. Then there's Iruka's eyes, his usually deep brown eyes are now smudged with amber and glaring like a savage animal.

Kakashi squirms from the intensity of those eyes. He doesn't know why, but looking at the teacher in this state gave Kakashi a sense of déjà vu. "Iru-"

Iruka _growls_ inhumanly, "How dare you touch me. You are NOT Obito!" The chuunin charges, ready to kill the Copy-nin without a second thought.

Kakashi would have moved to save himself, but Iruka's words have rendered him motionless. '_Obito…? Obito Uchiha is… Iruka's unrequited love?!_'

Something collides against Iruka throwing the chuunin's killing blow off course. The black-blue blade pierces the dresser drawer instead, but grazes the jounin's left arm. Kakashi painfully wakes up from his stupor and placed his right hand over his new bleeding wound. Kakashi sees the deadly sword pinned to the drawer before it quickly melts into water and spills over the floor and the get-well gifts.

"Iruka-sensei, don't do this!" Pakkun barks.

Kakashi sees his nin-dog standing over the chuunin's body. It had been Pakkun who had saved Kakashi by knocking away the teacher.

Iruka growls at the pug before violently slapping the dog away. Pakkun yelps and crashes against the opposite wall.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi cries out. Hearing another growl, Kakashi looks back to Iruka. The chuunin rises to his feet. Another black-blue blade swiftly reappears in Iruka's hand as he approaches the Copy-nin.

Iruka looms over the jounin and holds the blade over Kakashi's head, "Unforgivable…"

"Stop!" there's a flash of movement and someone grabs hold of the chuunin from behind. "Hold it right there, Iruka!" Gai bellows.

Sanity quickly returns to Iruka and the amber to his eyes vanishes into full dark brown. Iruka's arms and body go slack within Gai's embrace. The black-blue blade in Iruka's hand also melts into water and spills over the floor. Iruka looks up at the jounin and blinks a couple of times, "Wha… Gai? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Iruka, but you were about to kill one of our fellow men," Gai said.

"Eh?" Iruka responds so ineloquently. The jounin gestures the chuunin to look below him. Iruka looks to the floor and his eyes bug out, "Hatake?!" Iruka's surprise expression then turns into a glare. He points at the Copy-nin angrily, "What the hell are _you_ doing in my bedroom?!"

Kakashi is starting to feel faint from all the blood loss. But he still smirks, "Maa… just doing my good deed for the day, Sensei."

Iruka's glare turns to concern seeing the Copy-nin going pale, "Hatake?" Iruka gasped finally noticing the wounds on the jounin and the blood pooling under him. Iruka quickly kneels before the silver-head jounin. His hands frantically hover over the silver-head man, too afraid to touch him. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry. Kakashi, hang on!"

Kakashi smiles hearing and seeing Iruka getting worried over him, "That's nice…" He's losing conscious and his vision is going dark. '_More importantly… Who or what exactly is Iruka Umino?_' is Kakashi's last thought before he passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! (^_^)**

**p.s. ****Sorry I was being unkind to Kakashi again. I **_**promise**_** things will get better for him... eventually. (¬_¬)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

"_Ah!" Iruka arches his back as he cries out in pleasure. He falls back against a soft black fur rug surrounded by large white feathers. His heated skin glistens with sweat and his chest heaves up and down trying to control his breathing. "That was-"_

"_Amazing, I know…" someone's husky voice whispers in Iruka's ear. He nips the chuunin's earlobe earning him a moan from said chuunin. He nips and kisses lower until he stops at the chuunin's collarbone and sucks on the tasty flesh._

_Iruka angles his neck to give his lover more access. He keens softly at the feel of his lover's lips sucking him greedily. Iruka runs his fingers through his lover's hair, "Easy there or you're going to leave a mark."_

_The lover growls and bites the chuunin's collarbone hard enough to break the skin._

_Iruka cries out with a breathy groan. His arms wrap around his lover's neck and his trembling thighs clamp onto his lover's hips. Iruka whimpers feeling his lover still inside of him becoming hard and hot again. "Again…?" Iruka purrs._

_The lover releases the chuunin's skin to lap and kiss the bruised flesh. "Again…" he growls and thrust._

"_A-ah!" Iruka cries out. Every slow and hard thrust from his lover is driving Iruka mad. The chuunin is becoming a wanton mess again. "So good…" Iruka moans. He grabs a fist full of his lover's hair to pull his lover into a hot kiss. "So good…" Iruka moans again between the kiss, "Obito… so good…"_

_The lover pulls away from the kiss with a chuckle, "Sensei, I'm hurt. You know better than to call out someone else's name."_

"_W-what?" Iruka opens his eyes to look into a pair of mismatch eyes and silver hair. "_Kakashi_?!"_

Iruka gasped – bolting awake and his eyes snapping open. He frantically looks around the dim bedroom in panic. Alone, he was alone. Iruka closes his eyes as he leans back against the headboard trying to calm his racing heart. "It's not real… It wasn't real…" he kept repeating to himself. "A nightmare…"

Iruka opens his eyes to look at himself. He grumbles noticing the stain on his pajama bottoms. "Fuck!" Iruka curses and covers himself with the blankets so he can't see what his nightmare has shamelessly provoked. Even though he can't see it, Iruka can still feel the evident dampness which causes him to remember the nightmare all over again.

"Fuck, fuck!" he curses again and again in frustration. Iruka throws the blankets off him and gets off the bed. He strips himself of his sleeping pants and chucks them across the room. Iruka sits back down on his bed facing his left bedside drawer. He sees Team 7's photo and grabs it with anger. He glares fire and dagers at Kakashi's smiling face. "You! Why is this happening to me? How are you doing this to me?" Iruka yells at the picture.

Iruka holds the frame tighter and tighter and the glass begins to crack, "I hate you! This is all your fault!" Tears fall from Iruka's eyes dripping onto the broken photo frame. His body quivers, "I… hate you…" he sniffles.

Iruka raises his arm with the picture frame in hand ready to toss the photo across the room. His hand trembles with hesitation as he grips onto the picture like a lifeline. But he doesn't throw it. He can't. He releases a shaky breath and lowers his arm. Iruka doesn't understand why he keeps such a photo close to him or why he can never bring himself to get rid of it either. Iruka looks at the jounin's masked face.

Iruka gently runs his finger over the hidden sharingan and begins to cry again. "I'm sorry, Obito. So sorry…" Iruka gasped when he notices himself unconsciously tracing the Copy-nin's hidden face and once again remembers the nightmare. "Ugh!" he opens his bedside drawer, shoves the picture in it, and slams the thing shut.

Iruka storms out of his bedroom. He needs a cold shower.

* * *

><p>Iruka walks out of his bathroom wearing only his boxers and a towel over his bare shoulders. His body is moist and his damp ebony hair is looking darker. He smiles when he inhales the sweet aroma of fresh coffee in the air. As Iruka walks into his kitchen he sees a longhaired gray cat, with white markings, black stripes, and a fluffy tail, eating from a porcelain bowl on top of his kitchen table. But his smile turns into a frown when Iruka notices the scroll with the Hokage's seal next to the munching cat.<p>

Iruka walks close to the table and gently runs his hand over the length of the cat's back. The cat purrs and arches at the chuunin's touch while still eating. Iruka chuckles softy seeing how determine the cat is on finishing up every last bite and crumb. "Gai must have given you something really good, huh?" The cat purrs louder in gratification.

Iruka walks over to his coffee maker to see the glass pot filled with warm fresh coffee for him to drink, courtesy of Gai. He rolls his eyes when sees a note next to his coffee maker with two medicine bottles over it. Iruka grabs a blue mug decorated with a gray bottlenose dolphin from his cupboard, a birthday gift from his class. He fills his cup with the dark liquid and takes a long whiff of the warm steam. He carefully sips the hot liquid and hums with satisfaction, "Leave it to Gai to make such great coffee."

Iruka grabs the two medicine bottles and sets them aside off the note. He takes hold of the note and leans against the counter as he sips and reads:

_Iruka, remember to take your medicine and get plenty of rest. _(Iruka scoffs)_ Your body is still weak and you're mental and emotional state is very vulnerable right now. I'll be gone for a few days on a mission. Sakura will be checking up on you if necessary. And… _(Iruka notices Gai's pause on the note)_ …Hokage asked me to deliver a personal scroll to you. She refused to tell me what it's about. Hokage said it's your choice whether if you want to open the scroll or get rid of it. In the end, it's always your choice, Iruka. _(There's another pause)_ Please take care, Iruka. Don't do anything reckless. I'll see you when I get home. – Gai._

Iruka crunches up the note and tosses it in the sink. He continues to sip his coffee as he stares at the Hokage's scroll right next to the still munching cat. Iruka can hear Gai's worried and nagging voice in the back of his head, but he's also curious as to what Tsunade could want from him again.

With a deep sigh, Iruka pushes himself off the counter and walks up to the table. He grabs hold of the scroll and releases a small jolt of his chakra against the Hokage's seal. Iruka then tosses the scroll out of the kitchen into his living room. When Iruka turns away to fill his mug with more coffee he hears a distinctive pop in his living room. Iruka leans once again on his counter when he hears footsteps approaching and sees a shadow-clone of Tsunade stepping into his kitchen.

Tsunade stops at the entryway when she sees the cat staring at her with those round yellow-green eyes. The cat stopped eating just to stare at Tsunade in a way that makes her skin crawl. Tsunade glares at the cat and the cat glares back, "What is _she_ doing here?" she questions in a clipped tone.

Iruka sets his mug down and crosses his arms over his chest, "She lives here," he answers curtly. "What do you need, Lady Tsunade?" The clone and the cat continue with their stare down. Iruka sighs with annoyance, '_It's been years and they still refuse to get along_.' He moves off the counter and walks across the kitchen. He takes hold of the clone's arm and leads them both into the living room. Now that he has the copy's full attention he asked again, "What do you need?"

Tsunade looks back into the kitchen and sees the cat eating again. The copy releases a small breath of relief before she looks back at the chuunin, "How are you feeling?"

Iruka shrugs as he sits on the arm of his sofa facing the Hokage's clone, "Fine. I've been through worse before, but you would know that already." Iruka furrows his brow, "Let's spare ourselves any idle chit-chat, Hokage. Just tell me what you came to ask for."

Tsunade looks away guiltily from the chuunin for a second before looking back at him. She pulls out another scroll from her robe and holds it out for Iruka. "I have a classified mission that requires only someone of your caliber. If you're up to it, the Elders and I need your help with this task." The chuunin reaches out to grasp the scroll, but the clone pulls it back from his reach. They both glower at each other, "I may need your help, but I am no fool either. I know you're not fully recovered, Iruka. So please choose wisely."

Yes, Iruka knows he should choose wisely. He knows he's physically strong enough, but not completely mentally or emotionally ready to take on a dangerous mission. Even so, Iruka needs this. He needs an excuse to leave the village. After what happened between him and a certain silver-head jounin, Iruka's emotions have been completely out of whack. Not to mention the guilt is eating him alive after what he did _and_ shared with the Copy-nin.

When Iruka had seen Kakashi's memories from the sharingan he was not prepared for what awaited him. And he was especially not prepared for the feelings the jounin's kiss had invoked in the teacher. Even though he was barely conscious when it happened, Iruka could still feel and taste the jounin's lips. The jounin's searing kiss felt good, too good, making it hard for Iruka to truly hate the kiss. Iruka hates himself for even liking the kiss in the first place and no matter how hard Iruka tries he can't forget the kiss. As if the Copy-nin's kiss held a meaning, a truth that Iruka is too afraid to decipher. Till this day that kiss still haunts his every thought causing him to have some strange dreams. Iruka curses himself for letting Kakashi affect him. But as good as that kiss felt, Iruka is suffering from shame. Indisputably his loyalty is supposed to be with Obito. He's not supposed to feel anything for anyone else. So what made Kakashi different from everyone else?

To Iruka's demise, the jounin isn't making matters any better. Kakashi has been trying to corner the teacher down any chance he can. Iruka knows Kakashi must have many questions, especially after discovering his personal pictures of Obito. Kakashi deserves some explanation, but Iruka isn't ready to face the Copy-nin just yet. Iruka needs time to think… and to erase these strange and uneasy feelings for the jounin. He needs to create some distance between him and Kakashi for now.

Iruka stands and snatches the scroll from the clone, "I accept," and the clone disappears. Iruka unrolls the scroll and quickly reviews his mission. "It's not that bad…" he comments to himself. Iruka rolls up the scroll as he moves toward his bedroom to prepare himself.

"That wasn't very wise of you, Ru. You're not ready."

Iruka stops in his steps and turns around. On the floor licking her face clean in a cute manner is the cat. She then looks up at the chuunin and stares with a knowing look. Iruka narrows his eyes at the cat before looking away with a huff, "No one asked for your opinion. We leave at dawn." Iruka makes his way into his bedroom and the cat follows close behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto stretches as he walks down the street, "Haaah~~ I'm so tired. My muscles ache and my feet hurt. Dattebayo…" He looks back at his other two companions. "Do we really have to go home now?" Naruto whines to Sasuke and Kakashi. "We're still hours away from Konoha. And I heard it's supposed to rain tonight. Why don't we just stay in this village for the night? I saw some nice looking Inns a couple of blocks back. We can leave at dawn and be home before noon. Come on guys, what do you say?"<p>

The three jounin have just finished a week long A-class mission and now heading home. Just like Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are also aching and tired. But unlike Naruto (thanks to Kyubi), Kakashi and Sasuke are low on chakra after using their sharingan's one too many times. Apart from that, all three men are filthy and stunk like dead fish. Even so, Sasuke can still make village girls swoon after him.

Kakashi and Sasuke about-face and begin to walk away.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Naruto trots after his teammates.

"To find an Inn," Sasuke tells him.

"Thanks," Naruto says. He smiles toothily and takes Sasuke's hand in his intertwining their fingers.

Sasuke smirks at his spouse. It makes Sasuke feel superior above anyone and anything when he is the cause of Naruto's smiles.

Kakashi exhales deeply seeing the lovey-dovey couple and wonders when their honeymoon phase will be over with. "Remind me to get a room far, _far_ away from you guys."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that, Teme! I had the situation completely under control." Naruto scolds his spouse.<p>

The three man team enter a ramen stand. The owner and his employee and three customers look at the loud blond. The young male employee flushes as he ogles the Jinchuuriki with desire as soon as he saw the blond. Naruto is as much a catch as Sasuke, especially with those electrifying blue eyes and sun-gold hair. And those scarred whisker cheeks are too adorable to resist.

The young employee's vision is soon obscured by a masked Leaf-nin with silver hair. Kakashi glowers at the young man with a warning look and shaking his head. "S-sir?" the young man takes a step back.

"That bastard had it coming to him," Sasuke retorts, looking very pissed and jealous. He grabs Naruto's arm and spins the blond around to look into those blue eyes with conviction. "You are Uzumaki-Uchiha. You belong to me, Dobe. Don't forget that. I'll kill anyone that dares to make a pass at you. And I would've killed the bastard too if you hadn't stopped me," Sasuke grumbles the last part.

Naruto smiles, but shakes his head at the Uchiha with resignation. And people _thought_ Naruto is childish? Naruto sighs in defeat, "You can be really cute sometimes, Teme. Together forever we vowed, right?" Naruto leans in and pecks the Uchiha on the nose. "I belong to you as much as you belong me. Even I wouldn't defy such truth. Now, stop frowning and let's eat. _Your_ Dobe is hungry!" Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and leads them away to a table. The Uchiha is looking very smitten now.

The young man gulps and nods at the silver-head jounin in understanding. The young employee appreciates the silver-head jounin's warning, because he did _not_ want to be at the receiving end of the Uchiha's jealous wrath.

Kakashi smiles at the smart kid, "We'll have two vegetable and-" The jounin contemplates Naruto's eating habits before continuing, "Six beef ramen bowls. And three round of teas, please."

"Coming right up, Sir!" the young man says before he dashes into the kitchen.

Kakashi sighs before heading to the table where his two companions are waiting for him.

Earlier the three man group had been at the bathhouse in the Inn they will be spending the night. At one moment, Sasuke had left to purchase some of the Inn's soaps. When he returned, Sasuke found some man making passes at his blond. Naruto is strong enough to beat the man to a pulp, but his time training as Hokage and a diplomat has taught the reckless blond to be more patient and civil. When the man tried to grope Naruto the blond couldn't hold back his patients any longer. But before Naruto could hit the guy-POW!-Sasuke's fist connected with the man's face first. Sasuke was ready and willing to kill the man with his chidori crackling in his right hand. Naruto of course stopped Sasuke from committing unnecessary murder.

And Kakashi? He just watched the whole spectacle for his own joyful entertainment. Naruto and Sasuke had caused such a ruckus in the bathhouse. Lucky for them, because of Naruto's credibility as the future Hokage of Konohagakure, they weren't kicked out.

* * *

><p>Naruto belches, "Man that was good. You make some good ramen, Naoya. Dattebayo!"<p>

The stand owner chuckles with a proud smile, "Thank you. And you've just become my number one customer, Naruto."

Naruto grins from ear to ear.

Sasuke is reviewing their mission report.

Kakashi is reading his old novel of 'Icha Icha'.

"Neh, Kakashi, so how are you doing?" Naruto questions the jounin.

Kakashi looks up from his book to the blond, "Hmm?"

"Your injuries, are they completely heal?"

Kakashi smiles, "Of course. If I wasn't, Godaime wouldn't have let me come on this mission with you guys."

Naruto pouts, "I'm really sorry about what happened, Kakashi. I never thought Iruka would've attacked you like that."

"I didn't think you would've been stupid enough to risk waking up an ill and sleeping ninja," Sasuke comments with a snort while still reviewing their report.

Kakashi glares at the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Two weeks ago Kakashi had woken up in the hospital with a lump on the back of his head, left bicep bandaged up, his torso wrapped up in layers of gauzes, and no memory as to what happened to him. When the jounin tried to move, the left side of his stomach hurt enough to make him cry out. Tsunade and other medics kept an eye on him throughout his stay in the hospital in case he tried to discharge himself early.<p>

When Tsunade questioned Kakashi what he remembers before he passed out, the jounin recalled babysitting an ill Iruka. He told Tsunade he had agreed to watch over the chuunin while Naruto and Sasuke did some errands. But they never returned. Tsunade informed the jounin, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't return to Iruka's side because she had to send them away on a last minute mission.

Tsunade continued her interrogation and Kakashi answered as much he could. He could remember every detail of Iruka's home. Kakashi remembered the beautiful sword in Iruka's living room. The jounin recalls every photo he saw in Iruka's training room, especially the unexpected ones of Obito Uchiha. Tsunade only nodded her head in acknowledgement to the photos, but didn't comment. The Copy-nin recalls helping lower the chuunin's temperature in the bathtub and summoning his nin-dogs for help. Kakashi could remember everything up until when he was returning from the kitchen with Iruka's medicine. After that everything else was a dark blur and he woke up to find himself in the hospital.

Tsunade told her jounin Iruka had woken up confused and alarmed by Kakashi's presence. Iruka's fever induced mind didn't recognize Kakashi and attacked the jounin. Tsunade told the jounin Iruka was the cause of his injuries. Iruka's assault had been so fast and unexpected Kakashi was knocked out unconscious. She told the jounin Gai had showed up in the nick of time to stop Iruka from killing him. Tsunade blamed Kakashi's unconsciousness and that bump on his head for his lack of memory.

And that was that. Kakashi believed everything his Hokage told him. He didn't have a reason not believe in Tsunade's words. Iruka's attack and his injuries were applicable. It was his mistake for not being careful around a sleeping and sick ninja. Ninjas were always on kill-mode when in a muddle. They wouldn't be able to identify friend from foe until it's too late.

And yet, Kakashi felt he was being cheated. After Tsunade's explanation, Kakashi couldn't help feeling empty. As if he was forgetting something very important and Tsunade was keeping it from him. It was a frustrating feeling, like he had discovered the meaning to his life and lost it. Kakashi tried using the sharingan to remember anything he couldn't on his own, but came out empty handed with the sharingan.

As his last resort, Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and questioned the dog. Kakashi recalled Pakkun being present a majority of the time before he lost conscious. He wasn't surprise when Pakkun stated everything Tsunade had already told him. Pakkun even included more specific details how Iruka kicked his ass.

Kakashi then started to think cunningly like a ninja. If Tsunade _was_ keeping the truth from him, she had probably used some jutsu to erase his memories from his mind and the sharingan, and maybe altered Pakkun's. But Kakashi didn't want to believe it. He really did want to trust in his Hokage's words. With a sense of hollowness to his heart and mind, Kakashi chose to believe what he was told.

After Kakashi was released from the hospital he paid Iruka a visit, but from a distance. Kakashi grew concern when Iruka wasn't back at work. Later on he found out by Gai that Iruka's little spar with the Copy-nin had weakened his body further and caused his illness to advance. Tsunade had ordered Iruka further rest until told otherwise. And Kakashi couldn't help feeling guilty… and empty.

* * *

><p>"How's Iruka-sensei doing?" Kakashi asked the blond.<p>

Naruto smiles, "He's doing much better actually." Naruto being the last person to see the chuunin before they left on their mission. "So much so, that granny Tsunade has let him go back to the Mission Room. But until he's to full strength he will be allowed to return to the Academy."

"That's good," Kakashi said, feeling a little depress. He wouldn't have known all that because he's been staying clear away from Iruka. Not that he wants to. Several times he'd tried cornering the chuunin to apologize, but Iruka is openly avoided him now. Kakashi has so many questions to ask the teacher, but Iruka isn't making things easy for him. Anytime Kakashi came close to Iruka the teacher has been behaving more hostile toward him than usual. '_I guess… this really is the end…_' Kakashi thought. He'll never be part of Iruka's group of friends. He'll never find out why Iruka hates him. He'll never get the chance to ask Iruka about Obito. '_All alone like always…_' To protect himself from anymore hurt Kakashi shuts away his heart to the darkest part of his being and goes back to reading his book to pass the time before they returned to the Inn.

Naruto stares at the silent Copy-nin. Once again Naruto senses something is not right with his former teacher. Naruto opens his mouth to speak, but a commotion at the entryway silences him.

A group of four men walk in making a ruckus. They were all exchanging information about some awesome battle they just witness. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all ears.

"Hey, hey, settle down," Naoya tells his new customers. "What's going on, Raizo?"

The man called Raizo steps up to the counter, "You should've seen it, Naoya! A band of ninjas showed up at the south side of the village. They attacked the farmers demanding their money and valuables."

"That's terrible," Naoya said.

"Oh, but it gets better," another man steps into the conversation. "You know old man Sagara? Well, he didn't have much of anything to offer. One of the ninjas decided to take his granddaughter as compensation."

"What?!" Naoya screeches. "That bastard better not have touched little Kagome!"

Raizo shakes his head, "He never got the chance. You see, old man Sagara started to fight the ninjas, but he was no matched against them. He was about to get killed by one of the ninjas, but out of nowhere another ninja shows up swiftly like the wind slicing off the enemy's head."

"Who was it?" Naoya questioned. Other customers and onlookers gathered around to listen as well.

"Nobody knows," Raizo answers. "He was wearing a dark gray hooded cloak with a black mask hiding his identity. But Kami-sama, you should have seen the battle! That ninja moved like water, untouchable like the wind, strong like earth, powerful like fire, and struck like lightning. Damn he was awesome! He massacred the six ninjas like a wild beast. Man, I wish I owned a camera."

"Then what happened?" the whole crowd of people chimed together.

Raizo shrugs, "He fainted."

"Eeeeehh?!" the crowd cries out.

"Like I said, he fainted," Raizo continues. "Some of the villagers wanted to reveal the masked hero, but old man Sagara wouldn't allow it. He gave everyone a good lecture and everyone backed off. Sagara and his granddaughter are housing the hero at their barn."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi look at each other. All three men nod in agreement and teleported out of the ramen stand.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi follow the south side road that leads to the farming area. Every villager they passed by were still talking about the battle they've witness. This masked ninja is growing popular. This is bad. The villagers don't know of the consequences such heroism can cause. This village could be in danger now.<p>

If word continues to spread, others will come looking for the masked ninja. They will come seeking a challenge. They will come to reveal the ninja's identity and what village they work for. They will come to gain power or knowledge from the masked ninja before they kill him. Or they will come to gain a new ally and kill him if he refuses. To avoid such problems, ninjas are supposed to be silent assassins and perform their duties unseen by the rest of the world. Then they are to disappear without a trace.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi need to speak to this ninja. They must know his intentions. Be it a friend or enemy of Leaf, Naruto isn't going to let such heroism go unrewarded. If their confrontation doesn't end with a battle, Naruto will let the ninja go. But the ninja must leave the village a.s.a.p. before he causes trouble for the villagers.

The three-man team are approaching old man Sagara's farm. Their senses are on high alert. Their chakras are detecting everything around them. Kakashi has a kunai in hand and Sasuke held his sword.

"Who should confront him?" Sasuke questioned.

"I will," Naruto says. "It is my duty as future Hokage. And you guys are too low on chakra to do anymore fighting."

"Be careful, Naruto," Kakashi tells him. "Sasuke and I will-"

"Stay back or I'll kill you!" someone yells.

The three jounin prepare to attack, but they deflate when they see a white bearded old man with a straw hat holding a pitchfork. The old man is really short and pudgy. He looks like one of those decorative gnomes people add to their gardens. This is old man Sagara.

"Go back where you came from!" Sagara tells the three jounin. "I am not going to let you hurt him!"

Naruto signals his teammates to lower their weapons. He smiles at the old man, "We're not going to hurt anyone, Gramps. We just need to talk to him."

"Why should I trust you?" Sagara glowers at the three jounin. "All ninjas are killers and deceivers."

"Then why are you protecting a ninja?" Sasuke challenges the old man's words.

Sagara glares at the Uchiha, "He protected us. My granddaughter and I are in his debt. Besides, he's not like _you_ ninjas. He's… different."

The three jounin are taken aback by the old man's last comment.

Sasuke is growing impatient, "We don't have time for this. Naruto, we have to-"

"Naruto?" old man Sagara lowers his pitchfork and stares at the blue-eye blond. "As in, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha?" Naruto's name isn't a common one after all. "The container of the Nine-tails? The Sage? The future Hokage of Konohagakure?"

Naruto smiles toothily with a thumb's up, "The one and only. Dattebayo!"

Sagara gasps, drops his pitchfork, and starts to look like a fish out of water. He points at the raven haired man standing next to the blond, "And you-"

Sasuke smirks while crossing his arms over his chest, "Sasuke Uzumaki-Uchiha."

Sagara's eyes widen. He points at the last jounin.

Kakashi offers his smiling-eye, "Kakashi Hatake. Copy-nin extraordinaire at your service."

Sagara drops his jaw. Never did Sagara believe in his wildest dreams he will live to meet the powerful Kyubi vessel, the last of the Uchihas, or Sharingan no Kakashi. The three most legendary and renown ninjas of their generation.

Naruto chuckles, "With your permission, Gramps can we speak to the masked ninja?"

Sagara takes a moment to recompose himself. "Well, yes, but…" he rubs the back of his neck, "I don't know if the cat demon will let you."

The three jounin look at each other confusedly then back at the old man. "W-what do you mean by-"

"Kyuuu-chaaan!" someone cries out happily.

Everyone turns to the farmhouse to see a young woman running toward them with a cheerful smile and arms spread open in greeting. Her hair is a dark gray color with black streaks and white long bangs. Her hair is evenly split in the middle and knotted into two thick loose braids. Her hair is ridiculously long, nearly touching the ground. Her cat-like eyes are a bright yellow smudge with lime-green. She wore a skimpy dress similar to a kimono, but a lot smaller and tighter that showed off the female's perfect curves and long legs. Her dress is white with black outlining and two black buttons on the mid-collar. Her long bell-sleeves reached the ground and were dragged along beside her. She wore fluffy fur boots that reached bellow her knees. The fur boots are gray and white with black streaks just like her hair. Last, but not least, she has a black collar around her neck with a silver bell. There's something unnaturally beautiful about her. As if she isn't even human.

The old man got a bloody nose watching the young woman running toward them. Her bell jingling as she ran.

"Is that his granddaughter?" Sasuke has to question, because it's right down disturbing to see the old man drooling at the sight of the young female.

Sagara spreads opened his arms to welcome the girl, but she runs past him and glomps Naruto instead. Kakashi gaps and Sasuke growls under his breath.

"Kyu-chan!" the girl hugs Naruto tighter and rubs against him. "I've missed you so much!" She pulls back to look into those blue eyes, "It's great to see you too, Kit!" she hugs Naruto again.

Naruto is in Lala-land having this gorgeous girl embracing him to understand her confusing greeting. He didn't even notice when Kyubi's chakra jolted and continues to stir do to the female's presence.

On the other hand, Sasuke is turning green with jealousy while his blood-red sharingans spin with fury. He grasps his sword ready to slash the woman into pieces. But before Kakashi can stop Sasuke, the young woman looks at the Uchiha and squeals.

"Sas-chan, you're here too!" she grabs Sasuke by his collar and pulls the Uchiha into the hug. She hugs the life out of the two young men.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other confusedly behind the young woman's head.

"Excuse me, Miss," Kakashi addresses the young woman, "Do you know Naruto and Sasuke?"

The young woman looks at the silver-head jounin for a moment with a raised eyebrow. She releases the two young men to face Kakashi. Her expression breaks into a grin, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the big bad Hound doing jounin work now. It's been a while, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi is floored. How does this woman know his ANBU identity? He glowers, "Who are you?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and grins wider, "I'm not surprise you don't remember me, Hatake. It has been over a decade. You were only seventeen at the time and I was in a different form."

Kakashi is more confused. She says they've met before when the jounin was only seventeen, but she herself looks like she's in her late teens or early twenties. What was she, a toddler when they first met?

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" a ten year old girl comes running up to the group. The girl runs into the old man's embrace.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sagara questioned.

"He's not doing well, Grandpa," she cries. "His fever is too high. I don't want Darkwater to die!" Kagome wailed.

"Darkwater?!" Naruto exclaims. Naruto and Sasuke look at the young woman, who is still smirking. Naruto points a shaky finger at her, "A-are you, Maneki?" He can now _feel_ Kyubi's chakra stirring within him. The demon fox had recognized this woman before anyone else did.

"Heh, figured it out did ya?" Maneki's body is suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

Her form melts and shrinks. And when the light disappears, what stood before everyone is a very large cat. Her fur is a gray color with black stripes; white under her chin, chest, tummy, and on all four paws. White around her black outlined yellow-green eyes. Her ears are all gray with black tips and wisp of white fur cover the inside of her ears. The tip of her fluffy tail is black with a white outline. Her moist nose is black. And she still has her black collar with its silver bell around her neck.

"Nyaaa!" she meows with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

"Eki-chaaan!" Naruto cries out with joy as he kneels before the cat and hugs her.

"Maneki, I didn't know you possess the ability to take human form," Sasuke said.

The cat demon purrs and giggles as Naruto rubs his head against her big one. She is a head taller than Naruto on his knees. Maneki looks up at the Uchiha and winks, "There are a lot of things about me, Sas-chan that you don't know." She then pulls away from Naruto and just as quickly transforms back to her human form. "Naruto, hurry!" she stands up taking the blond with her, "I need your help. Darkwater is very sick." She grabs Naruto's hand and dashes back to Sagara's farm, Sasuke following close behind.

"What's wrong with Darkwater?" Naruto asked.

"Is he injured?" Sasuke questioned.

Maneki shakes her head, "No, nothing like that. I'm not allowed to give you guys' specific details. I can only tell you that his body is very weak and he's not in his right state of mind. I've been keeping him at bay so far, but he could snap at any moment. Thank Kami he hasn't attacked the old man and his granddaughter."

"If Darkwater is that bad what can I possibly do?" Naruto questioned.

Maneki stops outside of the barn. She turns to Naruto with a fond smile and places her hand upon a whiskered cheek. "Kit, I know the situation may seem strange, but I need you to trust me, ok?" the blond jounin nods. "Believe when I say that Darkwater trust you. He will not hurt you."

"What about me? Shall I stay outside?" Sasuke questions, even though he doesn't want to leave Naruto alone with the masked ninja and his demon cat.

Maneki shakes her head, "Its ok, Sasuke you can come in too. You are not a threat, because Darkwater acknowledges you as Naruto's mate. For that reason alone Darkwater will not harm you." She looks back to the Nine-tails vessel, "I'm going to need Kyu-chan's chakra to placate Darkwater's powers."

Maneki hides any quilt from her expression. She is lying to the blond jounin under Darkwater's orders. She knows very well Naruto's presence alone will be enough to tame her master's madness. Using the Nine-tails is just a cover-up so not to arise any suspicions from Naruto or anyone else. '_If you only knew who my master really is, Naruto…_' Maneki thought to herself.

"Kit, I will show you a jutsu that will release Kyu-chan from his confinement and manifest him to real flesh and blood," the cat demon tells the blond.

Naruto looks startle, "W-what…?"

"No fucking way!" Sasuke growls, "If the Nine-tails is separated from Naruto's body Naruto will die."

Maneki shakes her head, "No, he will not. The jutsu will release Kyu-chan, but half of his chakra will still solely be attached to Naruto."

"Why should we trust you?" Sasuke steps forward between Naruto and the cat demon and glares at her. "I will forever be grateful for the help you and Darkwater have provided for us in the past, but I do not trust anyone with Naruto's life. Others have tried to separate the Nine-tails from Naruto to kill him and gain the Nine-tails powers. How do I know you're not doing the same thing?"

Maneki glares back and hisses with anger at the Uchiha. Her anger causes her cat-ears and tail to pop out. Her ears lay flat out in anger and her tail swishes back and forth.

Sasuke pulls out his sword and holds it against the cat demon's throat.

"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto tries to pull back his spouse.

The Uchiha is unmovable. He refuses to be intimidated by some demon.

"I would _never_ hurt, Naruto!" Maneki hisses with conviction. "I love Naruto like a little brother. Even if I did want to hurt Naruto, the thought alone would have Darkwater after _my_ life."

Sasuke stares at the cat demon's yellow-green eyes for a moment. Her eyes are narrowed with anger, but Sasuke can see how much his distrust has hurt and offended the cat demon. He lowers his sword and Naruto relaxes, "You may not want to hurt Naruto, but what about Kyubi? If the Nine-tails is released from within Naruto, won't this give him the chance to escape?"

Maneki relaxes as well. Her ears perk above her head and her tail goes lax. She smiles at the Uchiha with a shake of her head, "No, Kyu-chan will not escape. Not that he could anyways. Naruto and the Nine-tails are bound to each other. Even if he did have the chance to escape he wouldn't think it, because he cares deeply for his Kit."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto questions with concern.

Maneki smiles fondly as she looks into those blue eyes, "Well, when Kyu-chan is released, why don't you ask him yourself. I think it's about time you and Kyu-chan have a serious heart to heart conversation."

"Kyubi and I? I-I don't know if-" Naruto doesn't look so sure.

"Kit, when was the last time you spoke with Kyu-chan?" Maneki asked the blond.

"The last time I spoke to Kyubi was when he helped me defeat the Akatsuki and Madara. And I helped him appease his anger," Naruto says. "Since then I haven't seen or spoken to Kyubi. It always feels like he's hibernating or something like that. I've only felt him once in a while when I truly need the help of his chakra."

"I see…" Maneki furrows her brow in deep thought for a moment before she looks back at Naruto. "Either way, I insist you and Kyu-chan speak with each other. It's important you do so. There are some… things… you should know. And only Kyu-chan should be the one to explain them to you. But right now…" Maneki faces the large barn doors, "it's Darkwater that needs our help."

* * *

><p>"Um… Jounin, aren't you going to follow your friends?" Kagome asked the stun and silent man.<p>

Kakashi remains where he stands even way after the demon cat had left with his teammates. Old man Sagara had also followed after the cat woman leaving a trail of drool behind him.

'_It's her…_' Kakashi's mind is going into overdrive. '_I thought she was-_'

Kagome inches away from the silent jounin. Her grandfather always comments how dangerous and crazy ninja can be. And she can tell this silver-head ninja is going through an episode. "Um… I should go now…" The child quickly turns tail and makes a run back to her home leaving the jounin in the middle of the road.

Not that Kakashi would notice his abandonment, '_She's real? That cat is real?_' Kakashi's memories are quickly returning to him even without the help of the sharingan. He can vividly remember that cat now. More importantly, Kakashi remembers _him_, "He _was_ real," his heart gave a loud thump at the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Years ago…<strong>

Kakashi groans in pain when he tried to move. Every bone and muscle in his body aches. His whole body feels like a ton of lead. He can't even wiggle a finger.

'_This is what I get for overusing the sharingan_,' he berates himself.

Kakashi and his team of ANBU were sent to the Land of Demons for an assassination mission. Kakashi did not expect for their enemies to discover them so soon amongst their arrival. The three ANBU were ambushed by six powerful enemies that remarkably possessed both human and demon chakra. It took a great deal of time to defeat them, but one of their enemies had managed to escape, with orders from his leader to sound the alarm. Kakashi and his team needed to get out of Demon Country as soon as possible.

At first Kakashi and his team tried to outrun their enemies, but the enemy kept appearing out of nowhere attacking the Leaf ANBU. Every battle they had with one or two enemies was slowing them down and draining their chakra. Any slower with their escape and they will soon be facing a whole legion. With Kakashi's quick thinking he ordered his two teammates to escape without him, but to leave a shadow-clone of themselves behind. Kakashi would do what he can to detract their enemies from his comrades giving them a chance to survive.

Kakashi wasn't surprise when his two teammates willingly and selfishly left him behind without objection or hesitation. At that moment Kakashi pitied and detested the human race for their selfishness, but he will continue to honor Obito's words and never abandon a comrade. It's just, moments like these, Kakashi found it much more appealing to be _and_ die as a heartless killer than live the rest of his life as a human whom no one cared for.

'_A downright fool I am…_' Kakashi thought bitterly. '_What's the point, Obito when the rest of the world doesn't care?_' Kakashi can feel the sharingan watering, '_Maa… I guess it's true what they say; no good deed goes unpunished._'

And Kakashi had been severely punished for his good deed. The enemy had caught up to him and dispersed of the two shadow-clones leaving him alone to face twelve enemy-nins alone. With the help of the sharingan, Kakashi was able to take half of them down. But overusing the sharingan and his chakra had quickly drained his speed and strength. The six remaining enemies used Kakashi's growing disadvantage to their favor. Kakashi was stricken with many combined jutsus and weaponry. With his low chakra, wounds, and blood loss it had left him impair and vulnerable.

Kakashi had seen the final blow coming that would end his life for good. The closer the blade came the more Kakashi thought how wonderful it would be to see his former team and his parents once again. How his death will finally give him the peace he desires. With one final deep inhale Kakashi lost consciousness and never felt the piercing blade.

'_Is this how death feels like?_' Kakashi questioned himself.

Kakashi took in slow breaths. His chest stung, but it was tolerable. His brow then furrows in confusion, '_Does one still feel pain when dead?_' Kakashi opens his heavy lid and sees darkness. He tries to look around as best he can, considering he can't move his head. His vision is still a bit hazy, but he can tell he's in a dark room.

"Cawww!"

Kakashi looks up to the roof and sees a black crow perched on a wood beam and staring back down at him.

"Caw-caw!" it crows again and flaps its wings.

Kakashi closes his eye and smiles sardonically. "Maa… I guess I didn't make it into Heaven. I see… I went to that _other_ place." Now he understands the darkness, his pain, and loneliness. An assassin is not worthy to enter into Heaven. Instead, he is meant to suffer for all eternity in the Underworld.

"Caw!"

Kakashi looks back at the crow, "Did you bring my soul to this place?"

"Caw! Caw!" the crow ruffles its feathers.

Kakashi chuckles lowly, "Right…" He feels a tightness in his chest and a lump in his throat. His eyes begin to water. "Idiot! Don't cry!" he sniffles, "What's the point of crying now?"

"You're awake?" the dark room suddenly fills with light.

Kakashi blinks several times to adjust to the light. And blinks once more in confusion when he is finally able to see _where_ he is, "A shed?"

"Caw!" the crow flies toward the source of the light and is gone.

Kakashi's eye tries to follow the bird, but he can't. He can only guess the bird just flew out an open door, because he can smell and feel the morning winter air. "What's going on? Why am I still alive?" Kakashi's mind goes back into ninja mode. "Whatever it is that you want you will not get it easily from me," he tries to sound intimidating even though he's paralyzed. Kakashi attempts to look at the other person inside the shed with him.

The small room echoes with a feminine giggle, "You can relax, Hatake. I am not here to hurt you. On the contrary, Sandaime has sent my master to help you."

"You're what?" Kakashi tries to turn his head to no avail. "Are you a-?"

Before Kakashi can finish his question something jumps onto his chest. Kakashi blinks as he stares into a pair of yellow/lime-green cat eyes. She is a pretty little thing, long gray hair with black stripes and white markings. She has a black collar with a silver bell around her neck.

"A cat…" Kakashi says. "You're a Cat Summon?" he questions the nin-cat.

The cat rolls her eyes at the ANBU, "In a way. How are you feeling today?"

"Today? How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for the past three days. My master healed up all your wounds, but the rest is up to you."

"So… I'm not dead?"

The cat shakes her head, "Far from it I'd say. I'm assuming your pain and immobility is due to Obito-sama's sharingan?"

"Yes. When I – Wait! You know about this eye?" Kakashi watches as the cat looks away from him with a blank expression.

"I know about you're…" the cat's ears droop as she looks toward the door, "…I know about Obito-sama's eye."

Kakashi opens his mouth to question further, but his light is suddenly obscured by a tall shadow. His mind races with alarm, but his body refuses to move.

The cat looks back at a single blue-gray eye, "Calm yourself, Hatake. My master will not harm you."

Kakashi, yet again, tries to look and fails miserably. He so desperately wants to see, because for some reason Kakashi can't sense any chakra from his savior. Either Kakashi is too weak to sense another's chakra or this person is beyond skillful. "What is your name?" he questions the stranger.

Silence is his only answer.

"My master speaks to no one, but Sandaime," the cat tells the silver-head ANBU. The cat then looks to her master for a few seconds before looking back at the young ANBU. "My master says he will continue to guard over you until you've regained your strength. By then I'm sure your comrades will arrive to aid you further."

"What happened to my team? What about the enemy?" Kakashi asked.

The cat raises her left back-leg to scratch behind her ear, "Your team is dead," she says in a flat tone. She then looks back at the young ANBU, "They were outmatched by the enemy. But do not worry about them. My master has dealt with the enemy and any tracks that could lead to us. We are camping near the borders of Demon Country as we speak."

'_What kind of ninja is this person?_' Kakashi thought. The cat is making her master look superior and piquing Kakashi's curiosity. Kakashi tries to look at his savior from the corner of his eye. He can hardly make him out do to all the light filtering from the door. Kakashi looks back at the nin-cat. She's smirking at his failed attempts. "Can you tell me your names?"

"Tsk, tsk, Hatake," the nin-cat chides playfully, "You know an ANBU cannot reveal their identity."

"No, I didn't mean-"

The nin-cat giggles, "I know what you meant, but I cannot disclose any information to you. Sandaime's orders, you understand."

Kakashi scoffs, "Seems unfair to me seeing how you know who I am and you've removed both my mask."

"Yes, well…" she smiles down at the young ANBU with a leer to her eyes. "My master did need to check your whole body to heal any injuries."

Kakashi curses himself for blushing.

The nin-cat giggles before she looks to her master and then back at the young man again. "I've been ordered to hunt for food. My master will remain outside the shed keeping watch. You should get some more sleep before lunch time." The nin-cat jumps down from the young ANBU and makes her way toward the door.

Kakashi wonders what the nin-cat could possibly go hunting for. A bird? Mice? '_There's no way I'm going to eat mice for lunch,_' Kakashi cringes at the thought. Kakashi watches as the cat's shadow grows larger and hazy before it completely disappears.

All that remains is his savior's silhouette against the wall. Kakashi feels the other's eyes on him. If he could, Kakashi would be squirming by now. The door begins to creak and the light is slowly fading away. "Ah…! Wait!" There is a pause. "Um… Thank you… for your help. Kami knows I would've been dead if it weren't for you."

There is a longer pause. Then the door is pushed fully open again letting all the light back inside the shed. Kakashi hears footsteps approaching him and watches the other's shadow grow smaller and smaller. This time Kakashi can see his savior as he looks up at him. Kakashi's eye widens a bit as he _looks_ at the masked ANBU. That's if this person is even ANBU.

'_A kid…?_' His savior isn't even a man, but a child. Either that or this man is a midget. His little savior wore a dark gray hooded cloak and a pure black mask unlike the regular ANBU attire. That is all Kakashi can see of him.

Kakashi knows there are very skillful and dangerous children in the world who are up to ANBU level. Kakashi had been one of them, but this is the first time he's seen someone even younger than himself being part of ANBU. Not to mention the fact this kid is under orders by Sandaime himself.

Kakashi felt like squirming again as the younger ANBU kept staring down at him. Kakashi looks off to the side, "So… um…"

When the younger ANBU moves, Kakashi can't help but flinch. The younger ANBU slips his right arm out from under his cloak. He leans down a bit and his hand reaches out for Kakashi.

Kakashi closes his eye tight, not sure what the kid is about to do to him. Kakashi berates himself for feeling slightly scared and nervous because of this kid. But when Kakashi feels a gentle touch upon the closed lid of the sharingan, both his eyes shoot open and holding back his breath. To his utter surprise, Kakashi doesn't feel any pain after reopening the sharingan. Instead, Kakashi sees the younger ANBU using his own chakra to soothe and tame the sharingan. Kakashi is shocked such a deed could be done to Obito's eye when he hardly has control over the sharingan himself.

"How are you doing this…?" Kakashi questioned the younger ANBU, but receives no answer. Kakashi feels the sharingan growing heavy and depleted. He no longer feels the sharingan trying to drain the remainder of his chakra. Kakashi closes his left lid recovering the sharingan. He is starting to feel drowsy and his mind is becoming hazy. He doesn't feel any aches and pain, but his body is feeling like warm goo. Kakashi hums pleasurably and smiles like a drunk. "Maa… that feels good…" he slurs before Kakashi closes his right eye and his head goes limp.

The younger ANBU pulls up his black mask once the silver-head ninja is dead asleep. He leans further down upon Kakashi and places a gentle kiss upon the closed sharingan. "Obito…" the younger boy whispers. He then straightens and pulls down his mask back in place. He swiftly turns around and walks out of the shed.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stares at the nin-cat and she stares back at him with a cocky smile. Kakashi looks past her to see the elk roasting over the fire. He looks back at the cat, who is ten times smaller than the elk. "You… caught that?"<p>

The cat's mouth spreads open into a grin, "I did."

Kakashi looks back at the elk. The forest animal has large puncture marks on its neck. It looks more like a bear had killed the elk than this little fluffy cat. Kakashi looks at the cat skeptically, '_Could there be more to this cat than meets the eye?_' The cat's grin spreads wider as if it just read the young ANBU's mind. "Okaaay then…" But the nin-cat's capability of hunting large game isn't the most perplexing thing though.

Kakashi looks back to the fire pit where the masked kid is watching over the roasting elk.

When Kakashi woke up he found himself leaning against a tall tree trunk under the shade of its leafy branches. Not only was he sitting upright on his own, but Kakashi was able to move all of his limbs above his waist. His body no longer hurt and his sharingan remained dormant under the eye patch provided for him. This should've been ridiculously impossible, but it was happening. Usually it took Kakashi a week or longer (depending on how much he over uses the sharingan) to regain his full strength back. But this kid's chakra had restored a majority of Kakashi's own chakra points and tamed the sharingan. That's even if the kid had used chakra, because the black-blue power Kakashi had seen and felt earlier didn't look or feel like chakra at all.

'_How could he do this…?_' he questioned himself. Kakashi knows he is looking at a very powerful and skilled ninja. Maybe even more so than the genius prodigy Kakashi has always been claimed to be. '_Who is this kid?_'

"May I ask how old he is?" Kakashi questioned the cat.

"You may," the cat answers sarcastically.

Kakashi glares at her. He is not amused.

The cat laughs, "If you must know, he is three years younger than you."

Kakashi looks back at the kid with surprise, "That means he's only 14yrs old."

"That's right."

"Is he-"

"I suggest you keep your curiosity to yourself, Hatake," the cat interrupts.

Kakashi looks at the cat, "Why?"

"Because he won't like it," she answers.

Kakashi looks up and holds back a flinch when he sees the masked kid looking at him. Even though Kakashi cannot see the kid's eyes or expression, he has a sinking feeling the kid is not happy.

Kakashi exhales deeply and looks up at the tree to avoid eye contact with the younger ANBU. He is having a hard time understanding himself at this moment. Kakashi is an elite ANBU, an unemotional assassin, and a damn good dangerous one at that. So why is this kid easily making him squirm with just one look?

* * *

><p>Kakashi is inside a large hollow trunk with the nin-cat keeping a vigilant watch of their surroundings.<p>

They had left the shed and their campgrounds an hour go, because the masked kid had sensed enemy-nins lurking nearby. Kakashi's curiosity of the nin-cat was finally answered when she had morphed into a larger cat. She had become big enough to carry Kakashi on her back. She was no bigger than the Inuzuka dogs, but was strong enough to move with great speed and agility even with Kakashi's added weight. After a long distance away, the nin-cat hid Kakashi's partly immobile body inside a hollow tree trunk and transformed back to her smaller version.

Time was going by and there was no sign of the masked kid.

"Shouldn't you-"

"Sssh!" the cat hushes him.

Kakashi lowers his voice to a whisper, "Shouldn't you find your master? What if he's hurt?"

The cat scoffs, "Not likely. If he needs my help he will summon me."

Another hour had gone by and still nothing.

Kakashi stirs from his nap when the nin-cat rose off his lap. "What's up?" he whispers as he rubs his right eye.

The cat's ears flattened out as she sniffs the air, "Something is wrong." She looks back at the young ANBU, "I have to go. Stay here. Don't make a sound. Not a single movement. I'll be back before you know it."

Kakashi nods and watches the cat leave, but the nin-cat never returned and neither did the masked kid. The sun was starting to set and the forest is growing colder because of the snow. Kakashi huddles close to himself trying to retain some body heat.

Another hour went by.

Kakashi is shivering. There is no more light out. The cold blowing wind made the quiet forest sound creepy. He's alone… truly alone. Kakashi hugs his trembling-self and rubs up and down his upper arms. '_What a way to die…_' he thinks. First his teammates had abandoned him without hesitation and now he is left all alone again by that masked kid and his nin-cat. Kakashi inwardly chuckles to himself, '_Fuck, this sucks._' And Kakashi had actually believed the masked kid could've truly helped him. '_I knew it was too good to be true…_' The masked kid had either abandoned him too or had already been killed.

Kakashi wishes he had the use of his legs and had the full power of his chakra to get himself out of this dangerous situation, but he doesn't. Whatever the masked kid had done to heal him before the nin-cat told Kakashi her master will not do it again. "Brat!" he insults the masked kid out loud before realizing his mistake.

**Snap**!

Kakashi holds back a gasp hearing the loud echo of a twig snapping. His heart begins to race hearing the squishing noises of footsteps on the snow coming closer to his hiding place. He hears the soft humming sound of a sword being withdrawn from its sheathe. Everything goes silent and Kakashi holds his breath.

Seconds feels like an eternity before the enemy cries out and forcefully pierces the hollow trunk with their sword purposely aiming for Kakashi's life. The sword manages to graze the side of Kakashi's head before he can get out of the way. Kakashi winces at the stinging pain from his new bleeding wound coming from his head. But thanks to the sword his eye patch was cut off and the sharingan came open. Kakashi _sees_ everything. He can see his enemy's chakra as clear as day.

Kakashi quickly takes out several shuriken and swiftly flings them out through the cracks of the trunk. The shuriken hit their mark when the enemy cries out in pain and falls back pulling along their sword with them. Kakashi takes out a kunai and holds it between his lips before he drags his body out of the hollow trunk.

"So that's how you want to play ANBU-scum," the unknown enemy growls. "Let's see you dodge an exploding tag!"

In one second something pierces the trunk and in the next Kakashi sees the trunk light up before everything explodes around him. Seared, injured, and barely conscious – Kakashi's limp body flies across the air.

The enemy jumps after the silver-head ANBU ready to slice him in half, "See you in hell!"

Kakashi sees the enemy inches away and he can do nothing to protect himself, '_Someone… help…_'

Suddenly Kakashi's vision is blocked from his enemy and he sees a surge of black-blue power as dark as night and bright as day surrounding him. His mismatched eyes widen when he sees the masked kid surrounded by such power. Kakashi's heart thumps loudly when the younger ANBU pulls him into a tight, warm, and protective embrace. The masked kid's powers engulf him like an ocean wave without the feel of drowning. Kakashi looks over the masked kid's shoulder to see the enemy still coming at them ready to kill them both. Out of nowhere the large nin-cat appears hissing and roaring. She digs her claws into the enemy's torso and her large fangs pierce the man's head. The nin-cat slams the enemy on the ground while she continues to tear him apart.

The masked kid lands quietly on the ground and gently leans Kakashi back against his bended leg. Kakashi sees the kid's gloved hand trembling as he delicately runs his fingers over his new injuries. Kakashi bets the kid's expression is one of remorse and guilt underneath that black mask.

Kakashi chuckles lowly, "I was the bait… wasn't I?" He feels the kid's body going tense with guilt. Kakashi can't blame him. He probably would've done the same thing to draw the enemy out. But Kakashi didn't want his young savior feeling ashamed of his decision, "Listen kid, I-"

The masked kid's right hand suddenly glows and undulates with his black-blue power before laying his palm over Kakashi's chest. Kakashi gasped loudly and arches his back when a strange jolt of power shocks his whole body like a stroke of lightning. It didn't hurt, but the sensation was indescribable.

Kakashi flutters his eye open, while keeping the sharingan close. Kakashi raises his hands to look at them and sees no burns or injuries. The masked kid had healed him yet again. The kid's healing abilities were incredible and frightening at the same time. Kakashi chuckles to himself when his lower half still refused to move, '_It would've been too good to be true._'

Kakashi is starting to feel guilty himself after doubting the masked kid. He looks up at his young savior and smiles, "I'm glad you never left me. Thank you."

The masked kid once again runs his fingers gently over the closed sharingan before looking into Kakashi's single eye. "I would never let anything happen to you…"

Kakashi's eye widens with surprise hearing the masked kid speak for the first time. The kid's voice sounded so warm, innocent, and kind enough to make Kakashi's heart thunder inside his chest.

The large nin-cat's expression turns stupefied with her mouth gapping causing her to drop the enemy's head. She's utterly shocked her master has spoken to someone else besides Sandaime.

The masked kid places his glowing hand over Kakashi's eyes blocking the ANBU's sight.

"Hey, what are y-"

"Sleep, Kakashi," the masked kid speaks again. "You will be in good hands when you wake up again."

"No, wait!" Kakashi protested. He didn't want to part from the kid just yet. Kakashi has a gut feeling this kid could be very important him. And not because of the prowess the kid can provide in the battlefield, but to his very life. Kakashi wants… _needs_ to know who this kid is. His hand moves up to pull the masked kid's hand away, but another jolt of the kid's powers gently shocks his system and Kakashi goes limp.

* * *

><p>Kakashi jolts awake with distress.<p>

"Hold him down!" someone orders.

Kakashi sees two medic-nins holding him down while a Doctor addresses his wounds. "What's going on?"

"Welcome back, Kakashi," someone else speaks.

Kakashi looks across the hospital room to see Sandaime sitting in a chair, "Hokage?"

"The one and only," Sandaime rises off his seat, "Now that he's awake, I must speak with Kakashi alone."

"But Hokage, he's-" the Doctor began to object.

"He'll be fine," Sarutobi interrupts. "Kakashi's life isn't threatened anymore. A quick chat with his Hokage won't kill him."

"Of course, Hokage," the Doctor and his assistance bow to The Third before they walk out of the white room.

"How are you feeling?" Sarutobi stands at the end of the bed.

Kakashi sits up against his pillows, "Like I've been hit by my own raikiri."

Sarutobi chuckles at that before his expression grows serious. "What do you remember before you passed out?"

Kakashi tells him everything. From the moment they arrived in Demon Country, to the ambush, his teammates willingly leaving him behind under his order, up to fighting for his life before he lost conscious. "What happened to me, Hokage? How did I get here?"

Sarutobi taps his pipe on the back of his hand, "When I found out your mission was a trap, I sent another team of ANBU after you. They arrived too late to save your team, but they managed to make it in time before you were killed. You were gravely injured. The ANBU's kept you fairly alive before they got you to Konoha. For the past week you've been unconscious, but you've been healing up nicely. Now I want you to get plenty of rest, Kakashi. Once I get an 'ok' from the Doctor you'll be returning to active duty." Sarutobi began to walk away.

"Hokage?"

Sarutobi stops and looks back at his shinobi, "Yes?"

"What… What happened to the masked kid?" Kakashi questioned.

Sarutobi raises a curious eyebrow, "Masked kid? What do you mean?"

Kakashi sees the confusion in his Hokage's expression. "Um… Never mind, Hokage…" Kakashi lies back down against his bed and pulls the sheets up to his head. "I'm feeling tired again..."

Sarutobi smiles, "Rest well, Kakashi. I'll be checking up on you again tomorrow."

Kakashi remains under the white sheets even after he hears Sandaime close the door. '_What's going on? What happened?_' Kakashi thinks to himself. '_Was that masked kid and his cat some near-death delusion of mine?_' Kakashi's mind was so confused.

Even after Kakashi had left the hospital and returned to active duty, his sharingan did not show him anything about the masked kid or his nin-cat. As days came and went his own mind could vaguely remember the masked kid anymore. Kakashi couldn't tell whether the kid had been real or an illusion. Within time Kakashi gradually stopped thinking about his little savior until he had completely forgotten all about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time…<strong>

Maneki steps out of the barn and closes the large door behind her.

"Mind explaining to me what's going on?"

Maneki looks to her right to see the Copy-nin leaning against the barn and looking very crossed, "I take it you remember now?"

Kakashi _glares_ at her.

Maneki giggles completely unfazed by the jounin's anger, "Come on, Hatake. Let's take a walk."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Kakashi follows the cat demon across the field to a nearby tree. Maneki leans against the tree facing Sagara's farm and Kakashi stands next to her. The silver-head jounin looks at the cat demon. She is purposely ignoring him for now. She is probably waiting for the Copy-nin to speak first. But Kakashi doesn't know where to start. He has a million questions he wants answered.

The cat demon sighs in annoyance, "They won't stop staring."

Kakashi was about to ask her what she meant when he heard whispering. Kakashi looks to the road to see a few villagers gawking and talking amongst themselves. "They're curious about you and your master, but afraid to come any closer."

The cat demon scoffs, "Humans are such strange creatures."

"I would say the same thing about you, but you're not human, are you?" Kakashi began his questioning.

The cat demon smirks, but still not looking at the jounin.

"So your name is Maneki," Kakashi says, "And your master is -"

"Darkwater," Maneki interrupts. "That is my master's codename."

Kakashi can understand such a codename. He can now pristinely remember the black-blue power the masked kid possessed. The kid's power felt, looked, and flowed like the waves of a dark ocean. "Why did Sandaime lie to me?"

Maneki sighs and finally looks at the Copy-nin, "Sandaime didn't want to lie to you, Hatake. He was also under orders not to reveal anything that has to do with my master."

"By who?"

Maneki looks away from the jounin again, "I cannot answer that question…"

"So my questions and answers are limited," Kakashi comments and the cat demon nods. "What am I allowed ask and know?"

Maneki shrugs, "I don't really know. I guess that will all depend on the answers you seek."

"Is Darkwater a Leaf-nin?"

"Yes…"

"Do I know the person behind the black mask?"

"Yes…"

"Is he a friend of mine?"

Maneki looks at the jounin in the eye with a hard look, "To be honest, I wouldn't know how to answer that question, Hatake"

To Kakashi, her answer at least tells him they are acquainted with one another. "Do Naruto and Sasuke know the person behind the mask?"

"Naruto and Sasuke know of Darkwater as much as they are allowed to know. But they do not know his true identity though."

"I would think otherwise seeing how affectionate Naruto is toward you. Or how worried he became when you mentioned your master's condition," Kakashi said.

"Naruto has known Darkwater the longest. It was Jiraiya who had introduced them to each other."

"Mater Jiraiya? Who else knows about your master?"

Maneki pushes herself off the tree and faces the jounin, "I will not answer any more of your questions."

"But -!"

"Hatake, I believe it would be more appropriate if you ask your questions to your Hokage instead of me," Maneki tells him.

"Godaime knows of Darkwater?" Kakashi said – it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, duh!" Maneki rolls her eyes at the jounin. "She's the bloody human that asked for my master's help in the first place." The cat demon began to walk away.

"Wait! I -"

Maneki stops the jounin from following her, "For your sake, I suggest you do not get involve any further, Hatake. Do not use your sharingan or show any signs of aggression toward my master. Leave Naruto to deal with Darkwater alone. I promise you no harm will come to Naruto or Sasuke. Darkwater only seeks Naruto's help. Once my master is well enough to travel we will leave. I must go now." The demon cat began to walk away again, "I need to find some medical herbs Kagome needs for my master."

"Will I see you two again?"

Maneki pauses in her steps, but kept her back to the jounin, "Once Darkwater gets his hold on you… I doubt it," she answers before continuing on her way.

Kakashi is left feeling confused by Maneki's comment. He silently watches the demon cat walk further away before she morphs into the size of a domestic cat and sprints away into the surrounding forest. Kakashi looks back to the barn where Darkwater lay. He's really curious to see how the masked kid looks now. It's been over ten years since he last saw him.

'_Does he still remember me?_' Kakashi thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke stare at the Nine-tails laying curled up upon Darkwater's stomach. Kyubi's red chakra hazed around his little body causing Darkwater's own body to glow a soft red.<p>

"Are you guys going to stare at me all day or something?" Kyubi spoke irritably, but didn't open his eyes or lifted his head from his comfortable position.

Sasuke looks away with a, "Hn."

Naruto flushes a little out of embarrassment, "Sorry, Kyu."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

Maneki had led Naruto and Sasuke into the barn where Darkwater laid asleep on a stack of hay. They could not see his face or anything for that matter, because the man was still wearing his hooded cloak and black mask. But they could see Darkwater's chest rising and falling while he struggled to breathe. Maneki told the young couple they are not allowed to move or touch Darkwater in any way.

Maneki then proceeded to show Naruto a complex jutsu that would bring out the Nine-tails. Maneki had Sasuke look away in case the Uchiha should copy the jutsu. Throughout Naruto's years as a ninja he has seen many jutsus from friends and enemies alike, but Maneki's jutsu was overwhelming. The hand-signs were so difficult and new to Naruto that he continued to mess up several times. And in order for the jutsu to work it depended on Naruto's speed and elapse between certain combination signs. Naruto wouldn't be surprise if he ended up with carpal tunnel later on.

Finally after many failed attempts Naruto completed the jutsu flawlessly. Naruto had lifted his shirt up to reveal the seal on his stomach when it began to glow. Red chakra seeped out of the seal into nine red swirls that gathered together on the ground. When a large amount of red chakra had gathered it released itself from Naruto's seal. The red chakra then became thicker until it solidified into a red blob. The red ball then started to mold and shape itself into a creature. It grew out four legs, two long pointy ears, a snout with a black nose, red-orange fur, and nine tails. The creature then stood on its four legs and shook itself before blinking open his blood-red eyes to look up at Naruto. The creature was no bigger than an average forest fox. This was the Nine-tails demon, Kurama.

"Don't let his size fool you," Maneki had warned the young couple. "Kyu-chan is still very dangerous."

The Nine-tails had glared at the cat demon. He didn't like anyone but Naruto calling him Kyu. When no one spoke to one another, Kyubi took it upon himself to break the awkward atmosphere by addressing the cat demon, "What must I do?"

Maneki had the Nine-tails lay over Darkwater while he cocooned the masked man with his chakra and will remain there until told otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Now…<strong>

"So what exactly are you doing, Kyu?" Naruto questioned.

Kurama opens one eye too look at his blond vessel sitting beside him and the masked man. He can tell Naruto is still feeling a bit uncomfortable with his presence by how the blond kept squirming. He closes his eye and shrugs a little shoulder, "I'm not sure... I'm just doing as the feline said."

Kurama really didn't know what he was doing. Maneki claims his chakra will help tame the masked man's own powers, but Kurama hasn't felt or seen a difference as of yet. The only time he felt a change in the masked man was the moment Naruto stepped into the barn. It was like seeing a dark raging typhoon being calmed into a tranquil lake by Naruto's presence alone.

Kurama sniffs the masked man's scent with his little black nose and crunches his snout in annoyance. Another pressing matter is that Kurama still can't identify the masked man. After all these years and Darkwater's scent is still well hidden by the cat demon. He has considered the possibility this masked man is mating with the cat demon, but Maneki isn't tainted by her master's scent. Kurama figures Naruto and Sasuke are also thinking somewhere down his line of thoughts about Darkwater.

'_Who are you…?_' Kurama thought.

"How do you know Maneki, Kurama?" Sasuke questioned the Nine-tails.

"I know her from a long time ago…" Kurama yawns and stretches himself out, "…before the humans came after me." He lays himself out on his left side – looking more like a lazy cat than a power fox demon. "During the time I reigned terror over these lands, I met Maneki. She wasn't always this helpful and cheerful cat you know today."

"What was she before?" Naruto asked.

Kurama looks at his Kit with an uncertain look – will it be wise to tell them of Maneki's past? Kurama closes his eyes and sighs softly, "She was a Soul Hunter…"

Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly as he stares at the fox demon resting on top of the masked man. "And what exactly is a Soul Hunter?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, boy," Kurama answers the raven-head jounin. "Maneki is a demon who feeds on human souls. She receives her power and strength by feeding on them." Kurama smirks a little, "Of course, the younger and purer the soul is, the stronger she becomes."

Naruto bolts off his seat and speaks with anger, "Is Maneki still eating human souls?!"

Kurama raises a curious brow at the masked man below him. The masked man's powers were suddenly stirring and becoming restless. But why? Kurama looks at the huffing and puffing Naruto, '_Are you reacting to Naruto…?_'

Kurama decides to experiment, "Calm down, Kit." Naruto was about to have another outburst, but Kurama quickly interrupts him, "Let me explain and then you can judge. Isn't that what you taught me?"

Naruto shuts his mouth and sits back down. He nods at the Nine-tails to continue.

'_Interesting…_' Kurama thought, because when Naruto settled down so did Darkwater. "Maneki does need to feed on human souls to keep her alive," Kurama tells them. Naruto was about to yell again, but Kurama growls at his Kit like an angry parent to stop any further interruptions. "But I can assure you she's not purposely killing humans to feed on their souls anymore."

"And you know this for certain?" Sasuke questioned.

"I do," Kurama answers with confidence. "I don't know every detail, but I do know that long ago Maneki was captured and her eating fetish was restrained. And now, for some reason, this masked man has Maneki under his control. I am certain Darkwater is feeding Maneki his enemies' souls. Anymore you guys want to know you'll have to ask her yourselves or Darkwater."

"That's not really an option, Kurama," Sasuke says, "Darkwater and his soul eating companion aren't really the social type."

Kurama grins at the Uchiha, "You mean like you?"

Sasuke glares at the fox demon, but didn't answer that question, "Once Darkwater is stable they will disappear like always."

Naruto looks at the black mask hiding Darkwater's identity. "You know…" Naruto spoke in a soft tone, "I still remember the first time I met him." Naruto smiles a bit, "It was during the time I was being trained by Jiraiya. One day he was training me on how to fight and defend myself without the use of my chakra or Kyu's. Jiraiya made things challenging by sealing mine and his chakra while we trained. So if anything were to go wrong it would become difficult to protect even each other." Naruto shakes his head slightly, "Heh, that crazy old man…"

Kurama remembers that day too. More importantly, Kurama knows how much his vessel still misses the Sannin.

"That same day we ran into some trouble," Naruto continues. "We were attacked by some ninja wanting Jiraiya's head on a stick. We fought them off as much we could without the use of our chakra. When things were becoming tougher Jiraiya decided to unseal our chakra. But the old man didn't get a chance to. The enemy knocked him unconscious and I was left alone. Jiraiya's limp body and I were surrounded by the enemy. Those ninja then decided to end our lives painfully by using a fireball jutsu on us. I threw myself over Jiraiya's body wanting to protect him against the flames."

Kurama narrows his eyes at that memory. He curses the Sannin for sealing his chakra from his Kit that day.

"That's when he arrived," Sasuke said as he looks at Darkwater.

Naruto nods, "Yeah." Naruto has told Sasuke of Darkwater long ago. "A wall of dark water burst out of the ground shielding Jiraiya and I from the flames and then gushed after the enemy. Even though the water was a foot off the ground – the water was drowning them. The dark water wrapped around them like fine silk and keeping them away from any oxygen. I watched those men fight against the dark water, but their attempts were all futile. Their weapons and their hands went right through the water like air while the dark water itself still held on tight to them and drowning them. In less than a minute they were all dead. The dark water then released the men and quietly evaporated into the soil and air. Even after witnessing what I did, the dark water left the air smelling fresh and clean and the ground a sparkling green in its wake."

"Then you saw him," Sasuke said.

Naruto nods again, "He was standing a few feet away from me. He looked just as he does now – with his black mask and dark gray cloak. And right next to him sat an enormous cat. When they began to approach us I took out my last kunai to protect us. But the cat pounced on me and batted my weapon away so fast I didn't see it coming. That's when she introduced herself and her master. I saw Darkwater lift Jiraiya's body as if he weighed nothing and place him on Maneki's back. He then grabbed me and placed me on the monstrous cat's back too and took us back to his camping area. I watched him heal mine and Jiraiya's injures without the use of a medical kit or healing chakra. Instead he would moisten a rag with his saliva and then dab it on our injuries." Naruto chuckles softly, "At first I was think 'eww!', but I was shocked stupid when I saw the saliva glow for a second before it dried and vanished into my skin. It completely healed my injury as if it was never there. When Jiraiya woke up Darkwater wasted no time scolding the Sannin. I couldn't hear anything, because they had stepped far away from me and Maneki was keeping an eye on me. I didn't understand why Darkwater was so upset with Jiraiya, but it was Maneki that told me; '_you still have a long journey ahead of you, Naruto. Your life is important to Konoha and the rest of the world. My master will always protect you when it's necessary'_…"

"She said something similar to me too when I first met her…" Sasuke says. "I was running an errand for Orochimaru at the time. It was until later on I found out that Orochimaru never ordered Kabuto to give me such a mission. Kabuto had sent me away on a dangerous task because he was being a jealous prick again. The mission turned out to be a failure after I misjudged my opponents – all thanks to Kabuto as well. I was captured and sealed inside a barrier where I had to fight against my own clones. The enemy's jutsu was going to make me kill my own self. Everything I used against my clones was predetermine – I was being drained of chakra and losing. Suddenly the clones disappeared and the barrier was released. My captors were all dead and looked as if something had purposely sucked the life out of them. One of them even looked like he'd been used as a chew toy."

Kurama chuckles, "That was all Maneki's doing."

"I then felt something soft against my leg," Sasuke continues. "I looked down to see a cat purring and rubbing herself against me." Sasuke shrugs, "Of course I got annoyed and kicked her away. That's when she got upset and finally spoke to me. Maneki told me she was the one who had rescued me. I asked her why and she told me because her master ordered her to. That's when Darkwater appeared and Maneki jumped on his shoulder. I asked him why he saved me, but he didn't answer me. Maneki answered for him and told me Darkwater speaks to no one but the Hokage. I became upset and told them I don't want or need Konoha's help. Maneki laughed and told me her master is not under Konoha's orders to help me. She continues to tell me; '_As dark as it may be, you have a long and hard journey ahead of you, Sasuke. My master will not stop you nor does he support your decisions, but he will assist you only when it's necessary_'. I asked him why he cared and Maneki said; '_Because your very life is needed and it's important to one soul alone_'. I never knew what she meant back then, but…" Sasuke looks into Naruto's blue eyes, "I do now."

Naruto blushes a little while smiling at his spouse.

"After that I never saw Darkwater or the cat demon again until just a couple of years ago," Sasuke said.

"It was that mission in Lightning country, right?" Kurama questioned thoughtfully.

"That's the one," a female voice answered.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kurama quickly look toward the barn doors to see Maneki.

"How long were you standing there?" Kurama rebuked – annoyed with the fact he didn't notice the feline's presence.

"Long enough," Maneki says. She looks back and forth between the two young men, "So we're good?"

"Define good," Sasuke said to the cat demon.

"Good, as in you guys aren't going to kill me?"

"Hn…" is Sasuke's only answer as he looks away from the cat demon.

"We're good, Eki-chan," Naruto answers with a smile on behalf of him and Sasuke.

"Good," Maneki returns the smile. She walks further into the barn right up to her sleeping master. Maneki takes hold of Darkwater's gloved hand and concentrates her energy.

"How is he doing?" Naruto questioned.

Maneki releases a breath of relief and let's go of Darkwater's hand. "He's doing much better now," she looks at the blond jounin with a warm smile, "Thank you, Naruto."

"Oh, no, I didn't do anything," Naruto shakes his head, "If anything, we should be thanking, Kyu. He's the one that has been helping Darkwater all this time."

Maneki looks down at the little Nine-tails sitting on her master's stomach with a blank expression, "Right… Thank you, Kyu-chan."

Kurama scowls at the feline – not because of the annoying nickname she calls him, but because he knows Maneki is hiding something from them. Because he has a feeling he was never really needed from the start. Were his suspicious correct? Does Naruto have some control over the masked man? '_What could all this mean?_' Kurama thought.

Maneki notices the Nine-tails wheels slowly beginning to turn, '_No, no, no, there will be none of that_.' Maneki picks up the fox demon from the back of his neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kurama barks.

Maneki ignores him and tosses him over to Naruto, "You've done enough, Kyu-chan. You all should get going and get some shuteye. You have half a day's travel tomorrow before you reach Konoha."

"What about you and Darkwater?" Naruto asked.

Maneki smiles, "Don't worry about us, Naruto. We will be gone before daybreak."

"Oh…" Naruto then looks down at the little fox demon in his arms. "Um… what about -"

Maneki giggles, "Just release the jutsu like I showed you and Kyu-chan will return to his rightful place."

Kurama looks up at Naruto with big round glossy red eyes and whines pitifully like a kicked puppy, "But I like it out here…"

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a pout.

Sasuke sighs knowing very well what his spouse is thinking, "Does Kurama have to go back inside Naruto?" he asks the cat demon.

"No, he doesn't," Maneki tells the blond jounin with a smile, "Kyu-chan can remain as he is for as long as you want, Naruto. Just stay close to each other. Both your chakra's have been split in half and carried by one another. Together you'll be as powerful as ever. But apart you'll be weaker."

"Right!" both Naruto and Kurama nod in understanding.

* * *

><p>Everyone said their 'goodbye's' to Maneki and the cat demon waited until everyone was out of the barn before she turns to her master. Maneki kneels next to Darkwater and removes his mask. A pair of deep chocolate eyes flutters open to look into a pair of yellow-green.<p>

Maneki smiles, "Hi, Ru…" she speaks softly as she caresses Iruka's cheek with loving care. "Will you be ok to travel soon?"

Iruka leans further against her touch and closes his eyes. He nods yes for her, but then Iruka begins to frown – looking almost in pain.

"What's wrong, Ru? Are you feeling any pain?"

Iruka nods.

"Where? Show me. I'll try to help as much I can," Maneki offers.

Iruka moves his right arm and places his hand over his heart, "Here…" It's his heart that aches and throbs with pain. "I hate lying to him, Eki-chan…" he sniffles as a couple of tears roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, Ru…" Maneki brushes away those tears before she hugs him tightly. She now understands Iruka's pain. It hurts Iruka deeply every time he lies to his favorite blond knucklehead. "Sssh…" she tenderly hushes him, "It's going to be ok, Ru. Sleep now, Ru and by morning I promise you'll be strong enough to endure it all again," because the pain will always remain in Iruka's heart.

* * *

><p>"So you're the Nine-tails…?" Kakashi asked the little fox on his bed with a skeptical look.<p>

Kurama didn't want to share a bedroom with Naruto and Sasuke. For once he wants some peace and quiet, instead of having to feel and see everything Naruto goes through when his Kit and the Uchiha are mating.

"I am," Kurama sits proudly doing his best to look strong and intimidating regardless of his small appearance. Or the fact that sitting in a bed comforter with light blue and green flower designs is upping his cuteness.

Kakashi smiles down at the fox and ruffles the red-orange fur on top of Kurama's head, "Haha – you're a cute little fox."

Kurama growls at the Copy-nin, "I'm not cute or small! I'm ferocious and my true form is bigger than the Hokage Monument."

Kakashi continues to chuckle, "You're a funny little fox." Of course Kakashi knows this is the real Nine-tails in the flesh, but when will he get another opportunity to tease the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune again?

Kurama swipes the jounin's hand off him with another growl. "What about you, Sharingan no Kakashi? Is there a reason why you're hiding this from Naruto and Sasuke?"

Kakashi stops laughing and stands up straight as he stares down at the fox with a blank eye. "What are you - ?"

"You're a clone," Kurama interrupts with a smirk.

Kakashi narrows his eye a bit.

Kurama continues to smirk, "I wasn't able to tell at first, but the moment you touch me I felt a difference in your chakra. What are you up to, Hatake?"

Kakashi looks away from the fox demon before walking up to the window. The sun had set long ago and the streets were becoming emptier. "Nothing…" was the clone's answer.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on the branch of a tree facing Sagara's farm with a good view of the barn. He has masked his chakra and his scent so the cat demon won't detect his presence. He didn't want to tell Naruto and Sasuke what he was doing in case they tried to stop him. Or worse, they'd want to join him.<p>

'_And what exactly _are_ you doing?_' inner-Kakashi asked himself.

Kakashi didn't answer himself, because he doesn't know the right answer yet. He wants to believe he is offering some help to Maneki since Darkwater is unwell, but that sounds more like an excuse to him.

Kakashi just feels he needs to be near Darkwater right now and wait…

'_Wait for what? What are you waiting for?_' inner-Kakashi questioned.

Kakashi doesn't know that answer either.

* * *

><p>The day is nearing sunrise and Kakashi never got a wink of sleep. There hadn't been any changes or even a single chance.<p>

'_A chance for what?_' inner-Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Kakashi stands and stretches. He yawns through his mask and feeling very tired now. If he returns to his hotel room now he can probably get a couple of hours sleep before Naruto and Sasuke wake up. It's going to be a long and exhausting journey home for him. His day wouldn't even end once he gets home. He would still need to turn in his mission report and speak to Godaime of the existence of Darkwater.

'_I wonder if I'll see Iruka today…?_' Kakashi suddenly thought of the Academy teacher and smiled.

Kakashi feels a strong need to go home now. He was ready to slip away, but stops himself at the last second when he finally sees movement at Sagara's barn. Kakashi squats down to conceal himself better.

The barn door is pushed open and Maneki steps out. Kakashi watches her back as the cat demon speaks to someone inside the barn – obviously to Darkwater. Kakashi is completely out of earshot and he can't read the cat woman's lips because he's facing her back.

Maneki closes the barn door and Kakashi sees her seal the doors with her chakra. Kakashi watches Maneki morph into the size of a domestic cat before she sprints into the surrounding forest and is gone.

'_This is my chance…_' Kakashi thought.

'_What are you planning?_' inner-Kakashi questioned with alarm. '_Maneki told you not to get involve._'

Kakashi cautiously approaches the barn. His chakra and senses on high alert in case the cat should return or was never truly gone. He stands before the barn doors. He looks to his left and right – no one in sight. He turns back to the barn doors and sees the cat's seal. It looks like an average seal even a gennin could break easily, but Kakashi will not be fooled so easily. Kakashi pulls up his hitai-ate to reveal the sharingan. The sharingan spins as it _sees_ the seal and what a powerful seal it is. The seal not only guards the doors, but it's barricading the whole barn from the outside world. There are dozens over dozens of chakra pathways surrounding the barn. It would take forever for anyone to decipher such a seal. But Kakashi Hatake isn't anyone.

Kakashi summons a few clones – they surround the barn. The Copy-nin and his clones use their sharingan's to see every chakra pathway. It isn't long before one of the clones finds a hidden pathway that will release the seal. It was well hidden underneath so many other pathways and kept moving its position. Kakashi sent away his clones before following the secret pathway. He needs to be quick, because the secret pathway kept moving fast. If he catches another pathway by mistake – there is no doubt Maneki will be alerted of his presence.

Kakashi patiently waits as he counts every second and watches every direction in which the hidden pathway moves. When Kakashi finally figures out the pathway's pattern, he performs a jutsu that will release the seal and his hand lunges after the secret pathway. His own chakra jolts against the secret pathway and the barrier surrounding the barn quietly explodes and disappears.

* * *

><p>Darkwater's eyes snap open the second the barrier falls. His deep brown eyes become smudge with amber and narrow in anger.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi uses his sharingan to see inside the barn. His sharingan still can't see Darkwater's presence. It didn't before, why should it now? Darkwater's powers aren't like chakra after all, that much Kakashi knows. Kakashi pulls open the barn door ready to step in.<p>

Kakashi's eye widens for a second when he sees the masked man coming at him too fast to dodge. Darkwater grabs Kakashi by the throat and hurls them across Sagara's land before slamming the jounin against a tree. The tree trembles at the impact causing its leafs to rain over the two men under its branches.

Kakashi groans at the pain coming from his back, but he begins to gurgle when I tight grip on his neck kept getting tighter. He opens his eye to look into the dark eyes holes of Darkwater's black mask.

"…!" Kakashi attempts to speak, but Darkwater is cutting off his vocal cords along with any oxygen. Kakashi can't believe the strength the man possesses. His toes weren't even touching the ground! He's probably as strong as Tsunade or more.

Kakashi can feel the claws of Darkwater's glove beginning to dig into his skin. Kakashi grabs the masked man's hand with his own two hands trying to pull the other away or at least weaken his strong grip.

"S-stop…!" Kakashi chokes out.

Darkwater growls at the Copy-nin like a savage animal. Darkwater's wolf ears slip out from his hair to lay flat out in anger. His bristle tail slips out from under his cloak to curl on his back.

Kakashi's eye widens at what he's seeing, but he doesn't have much time to think about Darkwater's appearance when Darkwater begins to squeeze his neck even tighter.

"Stop…! It's m-me…!" Kakashi tries to reason with the other. "You said… before… you'd never let… anything happen… to me!" Kakashi choked out as best he could.

Suddenly Darkwater releases Kakashi and the jounin falls to the ground.

Kakashi gags for air as he massages his bruised neck. He jolts back with surprise when Darkwater kneels between his spread out legs. Darkwater comes closer and Kakashi pulls back as much he can considering he has a tree behind him.

Darkwater's masked face comes closer to Kakashi's. The Copy-nin can hear the masked man sniffing him like a curious pup. Kakashi watches as Darkwater's animal ears perk above his ahead and his tail begins to wag.

Kakashi chuckles nervously when Darkwater begins to sniff his neck. Kakashi doesn't feel like Darkwater is sniffing him out recognition, but it feels intimate for some reason. When Kakashi moves his hand Darkwater quickly pulls away and watches the jounin warily. So Darkwater doesn't completely trust Kakashi yet. But Darkwater remembers Kakashi now, right?

Kakashi risks his privacy by unveiling himself to Darkwater. Kakashi wants to show the masked man that he can be trusted and that he is the same person Darkwater saved all those years ago.

Darkwater tills his head as he watches Kakashi lower his mask. Darkwater's tail wags more happily seeing Kakashi's face. He lays himself between Kakashi's legs with his head resting on the jounin's stomach.

Kakashi blinks with surprise at Darkwater's reaction. The masked man is definitely behaving like a pup. Again Kakashi moves his hand and this time Darkwater doesn't pull away. Kakashi runs his hand over the masked man's loose ebony hair and combs his fingers through it. His hand then moves to the animal ears. They are soft, well attach to his head, and very much real. Kakashi continues to caress the pointy ears and Darkwater begins to softly growl a purr. Kakashi smiles and can't stop thinking how adorable Darkwater can be when he's not in killing-mode.

'_Just who are you…?_' Kakashi thought as he continues to pet the masked man.

It isn't long before Darkwater falls asleep. Kakashi considers picking him up and carrying him back inside the barn, but Kakashi doesn't want to wake the other. More importantly, Kakashi doesn't want to move. If just feels right to have this masked man so close to him.

When Kakashi's hand grazes the tie of Darkwater's mask for the umpteenth time, Kakashi pauses. He stares at the mask hiding Darkwater's identity. He stares at the knot holding the mask in place.

Just one tug of that knot and the mask will slip off.

'_But it's not right…_' inner-Kakashi said unconvincingly.

Kakashi grabs one of the ends of the tie and slowly begins to pull.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Kakashi looks up to see Maneki has returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yet again, I'm very sorry I can't update any faster. (_ _)\ I really wish I could, but it's kind of hard to find time when so much is going on around me.**

**Fair warning, this chapter was rushed. So if it seems kind of… blah, I apologize. I might come back to it and re-edit some stuff here and there. Keyword; "**_**might**_**".**

**You know, I still can't help becoming surprise when I receive emails once in a while from new fans interested in my story and old fans still sticking around. I mean… Dang! (o_0) Aren't you people tired of this poorly written chicken scratch? But I'm still extremely grateful a lot of you have stuck around – hehe. (^_~)**

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

The large demon cat made her way through the foliage following an unknown road in the forest leading back to Konohagakure. She pauses and tilts her big head upwards watching the morning sun getting higher. She sniffs the air and her nose scrunches a little smelling the different scents of village life getting stronger.

Maneki continues walking, "We're almost there."

"Hn…" Iruka answers weakly from behind the demon cat. The chuunin is riding the large cat's back and leaning heavily against her neck and big head.

"How are you feeling, pup?" Maneki asked the chuunin.

"Besides feeling nauseous and like my head is about to explode? I'm just peachy," grumbled Iruka. He buries his face deeper into the cat's soft fur to keep the sunlight away from his eyes.

Maneki rebukes, "I told you we should have gone slower. You're in no condition to be traveling so fast."

"Even so, we need to get to Konoha before they do. I have to speak to Lady Tsunade before Hatake does."

Maneki suddenly walks off the road into some tall brush to conceal herself and her chuunin. She lays down on all fours and tilts a bit to the side to let the chuunin slide easily off her.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing, I just think it will be best to take a little break," Maneki said. The chuunin is ready to object, but Maneki interrupts him, "We're not far, Ru. We'll make it back way before they do."

Iruka releases a heavy tired breath before making himself comfortable and leaning his back against the large cat. Maneki curls her fluffy tail over Iruka like a blanket to keep him warm.

There's a small moment of silence between them...

"Ru -"

"Let it go, Maneki," Iruka intervened while massaging his temples.

"I can't do that, Ru," Maneki said to him.

"Why?"

"Because something is going on between you and Hatake and I want to know what."

"Nothing is going on between us," Iruka sounded offended Maneki would even think such a thing.

"Nooo, there is. I return back to the barn and what do I see? You sleeping on Hatake's lap and cuddling up to him like some love-sick pup."

Iruka turns his head sharply toward the demon cat and glares at her indignantly.

"Hey, don't give me that look, pup! I'm not the one acting crazy here."

Iruka huffs and looks away annoyingly.

"So tell me, what happened?" Maneki persisted.

"I can't tell you…" Iruka answered quietly.

"Oh, come on, Ru! You need to give me some kind of explanation."

"I can't…" Iruka repeats – his head is starting to throb.

"Something is obviously going on between you two," Maneki continues. "This is not the first time this has happened with Hatake either. But what surprises me the most is that he's still alive. I mean the bloody human kisses you and he's _still_ alive?"

"I…" Iruka's head is throbbing more.

Maneki continues with her rant completely oblivious to the chuunin's pain. "I've lost count how many perverted people have died by your hands. Hatake isn't any different from those people and yet you haven't killed him? Why, Ru? What's so special about Hatake? He's just another human trying to take advantage of you."

Iruka clenches his head with his shaky hands. Visions of the Copy-nin assault his mind and his senses – Kakashi's warmth, his gentle care… his kiss. Iruka's head feels like liquid ice trying to fight away any thoughts of Kakashi, but his heart is bursting with indescribable heat remembering how good, safe, and… perfect if felt being within his arms.

"Could it be because of the sharingan?" Maneki questioned thoughtfully.

Iruka's visions of Kakashi are suddenly irrupted by Obito Uchiha's presences. A young Obito stood in front of the tall Copy-nin, both of them staring at Iruka. While Kakashi is looking at Iruka with his smiling-eye, Obito is openly glaring at the chuunin looking betrayed and hurt. Iruka's heart constricts with pain and guilt as Obito's dark eyes stare into his. Kakashi then places his gloved hands on Obito's shoulders and Iruka can faintly make out a smirk behind the man's mask. Obito continues to glare and silently mouths a question to Iruka, _"Who?"_ Within a blink of an eye, Iruka's eyes widen with panic when he sees Kakashi holding a kunai to Obito's throat and Obito holding a kunai to Kakashi's heart. Iruka takes a step back and shakes his head in disbelief. They were _making_ him choose. Iruka already knows who he should choose, but he can't. Something was terribly wrong with him, because his Master's name wouldn't leave his lips.

Kakashi and Obito became angry and impatient with the chuunin and they both angrily mouth the question, _"Who?!"_

"I don't know!" Iruka yelled angrily and frustrated causing his ears and tail to pop out. His vision of Kakashi and Obito shred away to nothingness.

Maneki couldn't help but flinch at the sudden outburst and the intense jolt of power Iruka released, "Whoa…! Calm down, pup. You're in no condition to be getting upset right now." She finally watches Iruka with concern seeing his painful expression, but she continues on. She has too in order to help him. "Then what _do_ you know?"

Iruka tries to steady his breathing along with his aching heart, "I don't know what I know... Everything is just so confusing right now. I can't explain this strange connection I have with Hatake and its troubling me. Maybe it is because of the sharingan, but… I don't know… I really don't know…" Iruka releases a deep breath.

"Hmm…" Maneki ponders for a bit, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are behaving like Hatake is your -"

Iruka looks sharply at the demon cat with fury in his eyes and ears flat out in anger, "Don't you dare say it," he growled lowly.

"But it's not impossible, right?" Maneki says as she stands up on all fours and looks down at the troubled chuunin. "After all, there are loopholes to that binding red-thread of yours and Hatake does possess Obito-sama's sharingan. Can you imagine the possibilities?" Maneki grins at the chuunin.

Iruka scoffs, "Loopholes or not, I refuse to believe such ludicrous ideas." Iruka wills away his animal ears and tail before standing himself. He takes hold of Maneki's mane ready to swing himself onto her back again.

"Have you considered asking Solora-sama about this?"

Iruka goes rigid…

Maneki watches the chuunin from the corner of her eye. An empty darkness shadows Iruka's eyes and Maneki knows he's recalling some hurtful memories. She may have stepped into unwanted territory mentioning _that_ name, but asking Solora-sama for help or advice is better than nothing.

Iruka swings himself onto the demon cat, "Do not mention her name in my presence again, Maneki," Iruka's voice quietly commanded, but it held so much cold anger. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Thank you everyone for your hard work," Tsunade said to her shinobi. She set aside their mission report to review later. "Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to speak to Kakashi alone."<p>

"Dang, Kakashi, back home for thirty minutes and you're already in trouble before me?" Naruto joked.

"Then I would like to speak to you about that _thing_ you're carrying around like a pet," Tsunade said to the blond jounin who is holding a little red fox inside his jacket.

"I'm not a thing or a pet!" Kurama growled at the Hokage, "I'm the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune, old hag."

Tsunade's eye twitched at the insult and looks ready to kill.

Naruto laughs meekly as he shoves Kurama deeper into his jacket, "We'll leave now seeing how busy you are." Naruto runs out of the office not bothering to wait for Sasuke.

"Naruto and I will explain the fox when you're ready, Godaime," Sasuke said, bowing his head and behaving more professionally before leaving.

Shizune closed the door after Sasuke before busing herself in Tsunade's office.

Tsunade notices the silver-head jounin subtly watching her assistant and probably wondering why she wasn't dismissed as well. "Shizune knows," Tsunade told the Copy-nin and finally acquires his full attention.

Kakashi suspected as much, but he didn't appreciate Tsunade's verification to his thoughts. It bothers him that Tsunade's assistant has known of Darkwater for who knows how long and he is just finding out his illusions of Darkwater were very much real. If Shizune knows, it bothers him to think she has probably entrusted such information to Gai as well. It bothers him that Naruto and Sasuke have also known of Darkwater for many years after they revealed to Kakashi their minor interactions with the masked man.

So why wasn't Kakashi told of Darkwater's existence? There is no doubt to Konohagakure that Kakashi Hatake is one of the Godaime's most valuable shinobi. And yet, such a secret was kept from him?

Tsunade then smirks at the jounin with a mischievous glint to her eyes, "How's the face? Anything broken?"

Shizune stifles a giggle.

Inner-Kakashi's eyebrow twitches with annoyance while his outer-self refuses to acknowledge the aching pain of his right cheek where the demon cat had punched him hours ago. Of course he rightfully deserved it for trying to damask her master, but it still hurt like hell. '_Damn that feline and her strength._'

Kakashi could have easily dodged Maneki's strike, but he was minding the masked man sleeping over him. After Maneki had punched him, she had scooped up her master in her arms and hissed at the jounin, _"You won't be so lucky next time, Hatake!"_ before they both disappeared.

Kakashi had no doubts the demon cat would rat him out to his Hokage. And by the look Tsunade is giving him, she also agrees he deserved it. "So they're in the village?" Kakashi moved the conversation along.

"Yes, they're here," Tsunade answered. "Darkwater is going about his usual duties as a Leaf of this village and I could care less where that demon cat is."

"Is he doing better?"

"More or less…" Tsunade began to busy herself writing on a document as she continued to speak. "Just like any nin when over depleted, it will take time for Darkwater to return to normalcy and full strength."

"Why was I lied to by Sandaime?" Kakashi began his questioning. He figures Tsunade must already know of his past encounter with Darkwater many years go. "Why wasn't I told anything by Master Jiraiya or by you? Was I not trusted?"

Tsunade narrows her eyes a bit at the jounin, hearing the slight bitterness in the man's voice, "This has nothing to do with trust, brat. We were also placed under strict orders not to reveal Darkwater's existence. That same order and responsibility would have fallen upon you if you had accepted the position of the next Hokage."

In the back of Kakashi's mind becoming the Rokudaime isn't sounding so bad anymore. More importantly Kakashi is wondering who has the power to order the legendary Sannins and The Third to keep such a secret quiet. Maybe the Daimyo? Maneki refused to tell him who and he's certain Tsunade will do the same.

"Who else knows about Darkwater?" Kakashi asked.

"A few others," Tsunade kept her answer simple, but it's obvious she isn't going to reveal specific names.

"Is he a jinchuuriki?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade pauses and looks up at the jounin curiously for a few seconds before going back to her writing. "Maneki told me you saw his true form." '_And I'm surprise you're still breathing…_' she thought to herself. "No, he's not a jinchuuriki," and she continues to answer the jounin's next unspoken question, "Nor is he a demon or completely human either."

"Then what is he?" Kakashi questioned.

"I don't really know," Tsunade answered truthfully with a slight shrug.

"Didn't Sandaime or Master Jiraiya tell you what he is?"

Tsunade sets her pen down and inclines back against her chair. "No, they didn't, because they didn't know either. Nobody knows what he is. Not even Darkwater himself knows what he is or the origin of his kin."

"Then why keep such a -" the Godaime narrows her eyes in warning and Kakashi chose the right word to address Darkwater, "- _being_ at your side and in the village who you know nothing about? He can be a hazard to Konoha." Even though he said it, Kakashi's words felt bitter and wrong to him. Deep down Kakashi's knows he can trust Darkwater, but his instincts as a ninja wouldn't allow him to admit such trust yet.

"His secret persona may be questionable, but he is a good man with a kind heart. He is a dedicated Leaf. His family has always protected Konoha and its people since the creation of this village. Darkwater is following in his parents' footsteps to honor their memory," Tsunade said all this earnestly and looking proud as she spoke of Darkwater.

"I can assist you with him and help Darkwater on missions," Kakashi said nonchalantly with a bored eye, but he's dying of curiosity of what the masked man could possibly be and what he is capable of. More importantly he wants to see Darkwater again.

Tsunade smiles sardonically, "I appreciate your help, Kakashi, but that is impossible. Darkwater trains and works alone for a reason. He is incapable of cooperating with another living soul besides with his partner."

Kakashi furrows his brow, "Partner…?" He doesn't know why, but Kakashi did not like hearing that Darkwater has a partner. Something feels tremendously wrong to Kakashi knowing there is someone out there that is exclusively close to Darkwater and probably even knows more about him than anyone else.

Tsunade becomes still after realizing her mistake too late. Even Shizune had paused in her doings and stared at her Hokage incredulously for a second before going back to her work.

Tsunade averts the jounin's gaze and goes back to reviewing some documents. Tsunade clears her throat, "Yes, partner," she repeated lowly, "Darkwater does – I mean, _did_ have a partner once. He died long ago…"

It isn't right, but Kakashi couldn't help the relief he felt. "I don't mind being partnered up with him."

"Again, thank you for your help, Kakashi, but that is still impossible," Tsunade said, still not looking at the jounin in the eye. "Unfortunately, Darkwater's old partner happens to be irreplaceable." She must end this conversation now. She can't reveal anymore to Kakashi.

"Irreplaceable? There are very skilled shinobi and kunochi in your village, Hokage-sama, that can replace Darkwater's old partner," Kakashi argued impassively. Not that he's really going to let someone else take his opportunity to work alongside Darkwater. "What was so special about his old partner anyway?"

Tsunade didn't answer and refuses to answer any more of the jounin's curious questions. She stands off her chair and drops her pen on the desk. Tsunade releases a heavy breath before looking at the silver-head man, "We are done, Kakashi."

"What? Why?" Kakashi is far from done. They have barely begun to scratch the surface. He wants more answers.

"Because whatever I tell you now will not make a difference later… once Darkwater gets his hands on you."

Kakashi looks at his Godaime skeptically, "Maneki said the same thing to me yesterday. Why?"

"You are not supposed to know of Darkwater, Kakashi. Once he is fully recovered he will find you and erase any memories of himself from you."

"And you're allowing this?!" No, Kakashi can't forget. He didn't want to. He needs to –

Knock, knock!

Kakashi's frantic thoughts were stopped by a knock on the office door.

"Yes?" Tsunade is grateful for the interruption.

"I'm here to pick up the documents, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi's heart skips a beat before thumping wildly against his chest.

"Come in, Iruka," Tsunade said.

The door softly squeaks open and Iruka steps in, "Sorry to distu-" Iruka freezes mid step seeing the back of the silver-head jounin.

Tsunade and Shizune watch the two still men curiously before looking at each other confusedly. Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow and Shizune shrugged before they went back to staring at the two men again. Kakashi is looking like his usually bored self, but Tsunade had felt his chakra jolt for a second when the chuunin had made his presence known. Iruka is the most perplexing though, because while his chakra feels inimical toward the other man, he is trying to fight away a blush like his life depends on it.

'_Interesting…_' Tsunade thought. This is the first time she's seen Iruka react so conscious toward someone else that isn't his master. Dozens of possibilities began to float inside her head watching Iruka's reaction toward Kakashi. '_Could this be a good sign…?_' she wondered to herself.

Iruka steels his emotions. He faces Tsunade and ignores the jounin's existence in the room, "Forgive my intrusion, Hokage-sama. I didn't know you were in a meeting." Iruka bows his head, "I'll return at a later time."

"You are not intruding, Iruka," said Tsunade. "Kakashi and I are done with our little discussion."

Kakashi said nothing to that. It's as if the subject of Darkwater wasn't that important anymore to Kakashi the moment Iruka arrived. He remains motionless basking in Iruka's presence regardless of the chuunin's unfriendly chakra.

"These are done," Tsunade gestured toward a small pile of documents.

"There would've been more, but Hokage-sama kept taking one too many breaks," said Shizune, which earned her a glare from Tsunade.

Iruka shakes his head disappointedly at his Hokage as he walks up to her desk. It didn't go unnoticed how Iruka walked around the Copy-nin to keep a small distance from the older man. Iruka gathers the signed documents, "After my shift ends I'll return to help you finish a lot more, Hokage-sama. Shizune, make sure our dear Hokage-sama doesn't leave the building."

Shizune laughed, "Of course, Iruka-sensei."

Tsunade crosses her arms and pouts, "I hate you both," she grumbled.

Iruka chuckles knowing very well his Hokage didn't mean it. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Iruka bows his head again and makes his way toward the door. Iruka keeps his eyes on the open door and avoiding any eye contact with the jounin, '_Must get out, must get out, must get out!_' he keeps telling himself. '_Don't look at him. Whatever you do, don't look at him._' It feels like it's taking forever for Iruka to reach the door.

It would take but one more step to walk pass the jounin and Iruka will soon be out the door, just one step. The chuunin was about to take that one step, but Kakashi suddenly raises his arm blocking the chuunin's path. Iruka quickly withdraws against himself, clutching the documents to his chest. Iruka's cheeks tint looking at that gloved hand before his eyes. A hand that has taken many lives, but had petted him gently and easily lulled him to sleep hours ago.

"Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka's cheeks flamed hearing Kakashi say his name with his deep rich tone. Images and feelings of Kakashi's care, his kiss, and touch return in full force burning into his being like a wild fire. Iruka holds back a shiver and sharply looks away from the jounin to hide his agitation. He squeezes his hands into tight fist feeling his fingernails dig into his skin. The pain helps him relax for the moment. "Yes, Hatake?"

Kakashi doesn't look at the chuunin next to him knowing Iruka wouldn't want to look at him either. "…I'm sorry… for what happened before. I never meant any harm to you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka squeezes his fist even tighter, "I know… I'm sorry I injured you as well, Hatake."

Kakashi frowns underneath his mask. The chuunin continued to address him respectfully, but Kakashi can hear the slight bitterness in Iruka's voice. Not to mention Iruka's chakra kept spiking. The chuunin still isn't ready to talk to him or might never be. Kakashi mentally sighs in defeat. He lowers his arm to let Iruka pass.

"Excuse me…" Iruka said and hurries out the room.

Kakashi's posture slumps even further at the sound of the door clicking shut. He slips his hands into his pockets and keeps his eye to the floor. "If there isn't anything further to discuss, I'll take my leave now, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watches her jounin with concern. The jounin may look and sound indifferent, but his chakra is feeling listless. "Kakashi…"

* * *

><p>"How much… longer?" the exhausted jounin said to his partner as he continues to run alongside him.<p>

"Not long. Keep running. We'll make it," said the second jounin.

"I… can't… I'm burning out more chakra… than I want too…" but he keeps running even with the added weight he's carrying. He holds on tightly to the injured ANBU on his back and pushes the limits of his strength and chakra to go faster. He has a debt to repay to this ANBU after he had saved his life. They need to reach Konoha before it becomes too late for the ANBU.

"Incoming!" the second jounin yelled and they both dodge out of the way at the last second before they were struck by dozens of shuriken.

It took the first jounin everything he has from losing his balance and dropping the injured ANBU. He goes down on one knee, gasping for air. His strength is weakening and he hardly has any chakra left.

"Get up!" the second jounin yelled to his partner. "Run! You can make it!" He takes off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?!" the first jounin yelled after his partner.

"I'll hold them off. Get to Konoha and inform Hokage-sama what is happening." The second jounin goes after their enemy and disappears into the thick foliage.

He did not want to abandon his friend. He did not want his friend to fight or die alone, but his duty to his village comes first above all. With his remaining strength he stands up on shaky legs and holds the ANBU securely to his back. He concentrates the last of his chakra to his feet and brakes into a run and never looks back.

* * *

><p>"…be patient," Tsunade said to the Copy-nin. "I know you have many questions for Iruka, but he's not ready to give you his answers. Give him time, Kakashi. When Iruka is ready he will find you. I'm sure of it."<p>

Kakashi nods in understanding. Of course he wants answers to Iruka's relationship with Obito, but he wants more than that from Iruka. He needs to know why the chuunin hates him. He wants Iruka to accept him as a friend.

"I'll be going then…" Kakashi said.

The second Kakashi was about to poof away Tsunade's door is slammed open.

"Hokage-sama, we need your help!" Ibiki bellowed. "There's been an incident."

* * *

><p>Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi quickly follow Ibiki as he leads them through the hospital's corridors.<p>

"Twenty minutes ago one of our jounin collapsed outside the village gates. Akishino wasn't severely injured, but he was nearing death from chakra depletion," Ibiki told everyone.

"How is he now?" Tsunade questioned.

"Akishino has been stabilized, but will remain under intensive care for the time being," answered Ibiki.

"What happened to him? Were you able to get any answers from him?" Kakashi asked the T&I specialist.

Ibiki shook his head, "He was already in a state of coma before help could reach him. But we did get answers from the injured ANBU Akishino had helped." Ibiki stops outside a door to face his Hokage, "There's a group of ninjas dwelling in the outskirts of the forest. How many? The ANBU couldn't say. But according to what the ANBU said I'm not sure if these ninjas should be categorized as friends or enemies."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

Ibiki keeps his eyes on his Hokage, "The ones who attacked; three of them were Leaf-nins, two were from Sand, and one from Rain. Inexplicably those six ninja are sharing the same chakra. The ANBU said those ninjas expressions were completely blank and devoid of emotions. They didn't seem to be aware of their own actions either. Their movements and attacks were all in sync with each other. It's almost as if -"

"Someone is controlling them…" Kakashi interrupted with his conclusion.

Ibiki nods at Kakashi in agreement.

"Do we know what they want? What they're after?" Tsunade questioned.

"No," Ibiki said. "But whoever is in control are using one powerful jutsu. I've already sent out a group to scan the forest. They were given orders not to come in direct contact with the enemy, but only to observe."

"Good," Tsunade said. "We might need someone from the Hyuuga clan or Kakashi and Sasuke's sharingan to look deeper into this controlling jutsu." Tsunade looks to Kakashi, "I want you to get Sasuke and Naruto. Team up with them and head for the forest. Find out anything you can."

"Understood," said Kakashi.

"Wait," Ibiki quickly cuts in before the Copy-nin could leave. "There is something else you all must know."

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned.

Ibiki looks to Shizune as he takes a slow side step to further block the white door behind him. "The ANBU Akishino saved, he's in critical condition. The medic-nins managed to stop the bleeding and close the deeper wounds. His right hand was completely severed. He has multiple fractures, including damages to his spinal cord leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. We don't know how much longer he's going to last in his condition…" Ibiki looks away from everyone looking downcast now, "Its Gai…" he revealed the ANBU's name softly.

Kakashi and Tsunade's expressions went wide open with horrid shock. Shizune held back her breath as her trembling body pushes pass everyone and rushes inside the white room. Kakashi and Tsunade quickly follow after Shizune with Ibiki stepping in after them.

Shizune's eyes go wide dripping with tears. Her hands cover her mouth as she shakes her head slowly with disbelief seeing her damaged love one lying motionless on the hospital bed.

Mostly all of Gai's body is covered in gauzes. What can be seen of his skin is bruised, seared, and cut. His right hand is gone as Ibiki had said. He's surrounded by tubes and connected to a life-support. Four exhausted medic-nins surround Gai around the bed concentrating their healing chakra into the Green Beast. The only thing that indicates Gai is still alive is the sad beeping of his heart monitor.

Tsunade forces her eyes away from Gai and looks to her distraught friend. She reaches out for her, "Shiz -"

"Gai!" Shizune screamed and finally reacts to this painful reality.

With her abnormal strength, Tsunade grasps onto Shizune and holds her back within her tight embrace. Shizune wept and cried uncontrollably as she pushed and pulled against Tsunade wanting comfort and needing to be next to her love one.

"Someone get me a relaxant for Shizune now!" Tsunade ordered. A nurse hurries out the room to fetch the drug. Tsunade cups Shizune's face, forcing Shizune to look at her. "Gather yourself together, Shizune!" Tsunade commands. "Gai needs your help more than ever."

The nurse comes rushing back into the room and injects Shizune with the relaxant. Shizune inhales deeply feeling the drug working its magic. Her body begins to relax and her tremors lessen.

"I can't help Gai without you, Shizune," Tsunade told her. "You are the best medic for the job right now."

Shizune nods as she wipes away her tears, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade," she sniffled.

"Eiko, summon for Sakura. We'll be needing her help," Tsunade told a nurse.

"Right away, Hokage-sama," Eiko rushes out of the room to fetch the pink-haired kunochi.

"Kakashi," Tsunade turns to the silver-head jounin, who is bearing a cold glint to his single eye after seeing the condition of his longtime friend. She can see the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi awakening within him. She can see Kakashi ready to unleash the deadly Hound if needed. Kakashi looks ready to inflict pain on the people who've done this to Gai. If anyone will get to the bottom of this it will be the Copy-nin, along with Konoha's jinchuuriki, and the last of the Uchihas. "Get your team together and capture this new foe."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said lowly.

"Ibiki," she turns to the taller man, "Where is Iruka?"

Kakashi's heart thumped loudly hearing that name and wakening from his darkness.

"He's still in the Mission Room," said Ibiki.

"I don't care what you do or say, but I want him underneath the Hokage Tower until this is over with," Tsunade ordered. "Iruka must not know of Gai's condition."

"It's already been taken care of," Ibiki told her. "He should soon be heading down the tower."

Kakashi watches Tsunade and Ibiki confusedly.

Shizune grabs Tsunade's arm desperately, "But he can help. If Iruka-sensei knows, then -"

Tsunade holds her friend's hand in hers, "No, Shizune. Iruka cannot know. The risk is too high."

"B-but…" Shizune begins to cry again. "We need him. Gai needs him!"

Kakashi continues to look back n' forth between everyone still utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, Shizune," Tsunade hugs her friend, "but we can't involve Iruka. I'm sorry."

Ibiki places his hand on Shizune's shoulder and apologizes too.

Kakashi wants to know what the hell they're all talking about and what does Iruka have to do with all this, "Uhm…"

Konoha's sirens suddenly go off followed by a thunderous explosion. Two ANBU appear inside the white room.

"Hokage-sama, the enemy is attacking!"

"They're outside the gate!"

* * *

><p>Iruka does his best to keep the children from the Academy calm and positive inside the Hokage Monument regardless of the loud rumbles, explosions, and earthshaking that is going on outside. Iruka looks around the large hidden room inside the mountain. Families were huddling close to each other for comfort. Some children and women wept quietly out of fright. Every ninja and civilian with arms clutched a weapon in their hands.<p>

Everyone held their breaths when the wood door was banged open. Two jounin and a chuunin came rushing in with several more children and civilians. Two medic-nins came along with the group to assist anyone that might be injured. When the two jounin and chuunin left, many crowded around the medic-nins asking questions as to what is going on.

Iruka looks down when he feels a tug on his pant. Iruka smiles, "What is it, Toriko-chan?"

"What's going on, Iruka-sensei? Why is this happening?" Toriko asked and many children turn to Iruka as well waiting for an answer.

Iruka is surrounded by many little frighten expressions. His heart aches for these children, '_How many of you will lose someone dear to you today…? How many of you will continue this battle one day…?_' But all Iruka can do for them is teach and prepare them for what is to come in the near future. Iruka looks down at Toriko with a comforting smile while petting her curly black hair, "Don't worry, Toriko-chan. I promise to protect you…" He looks up at everyone, "All of you. I'll protect everyone, I promise." Some children sniffled while others held back their tears, but they all gathered around Iruka and hugged him.

Not long did the battle outside drew quiet. Everyone hoped the Hokage and her Leaf-nins have everything under control. Everyone hoped it was over.

Iruka steps away from the children when they grew calm when the battle had gone silent. He's thirsty and walks over to the water cooler provided for everyone.

"…Last time I heard, Sakura Haruno was being escorted to the intensive care unit."

Iruka looks over at the two medic-nins talking amongst themselves, '_Sakura-chan?!_' He quickly steps over to the two women, "What happened to Sakura? Is she ok? Was she injured?" he's going into a panic.

"No, Iruka-sensei. Please calm down. Haruno-san is ok," the first nurse assured the chuunin.

"She was rushed to the hospital to assist Hokage-sama and Shizune," the second nurse told Iruka.

Iruka released a breath of relief, "Thank goodness."

"I do hope with Haruno-san's help they will be able to save him," the second nurse continued to say.

"I pray that he survives, but he was critically damaged…" said the first nurse gravely.

The second nurse wipes a tear away, "This village will not be the same without him."

Iruka frowns worriedly, "Who do you speak of? Who has been critically injured?"

The second nurse looks at the chuunin as another tear rolls down her cheek, "Gai Maito…"

Iruka's heart stops.

The nurses gasp and step back when they see the water in Iruka's cup bubble and turn black before the chuunin lost all feeling and dropped the paper cup. Dark water splatters over the cold floor continuing to gurgle and hiss as it burns and melts right through the stone floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger again. :b<strong>

**Thank you for reading! (^_^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! \(^o^)/ You are all so awesome!**

**A Side Note: After Mr. Iridescentstar and my cousin read this new chapter they wanted me to include action/adventure to the genre. Which I did to the warnings in the first chapter. Then my cousin started threatening me with bodily harm if I don't hurry up with the KakaIru romance. *sweating bricks* I'm gonna be in lots of pain soon. XD**

**Helpful note: Disclaimer & warnings are in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

"What are they doing?" questioned Kurama in regards to the enemy standing out in the open for anyone to see them. The Nine-tails fox is curled on top of his vessel's shoulders as they both peeked from behind a tree.

"I don't know, Kyu…" Naruto whispered back. Naruto touches his earpiece, "Are you guys seeing this too?"

"I can see one of them," Sasuke responded from another area in the forest. "He's not even concealing himself. He's just standing there doing nothing."

"Same here," said Kakashi through the communication device. He took out a single shuriken and flung it at the unmoving enemy. The shuriken flew right by the enemy's ankle furtively grazing the skin. The enemy did not flinch nor disappear. "They're not shadow clones," Kakashi said.

Earlier the enemy began their assault against Konoha. The enemies, who are being manipulated by a controlling jutsu, tried to bomb open the gates and attacked the Leafs guarding the gates. Tsunade ordered every nin available to the front of the battle and fight the enemy back. When Kakashi arrived at the gates, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kurama were already there. When Tsunade appeared a second later the enemy withdrew and scattered back into the surrounding forest, but this did not stop their attacks. The Godaime had evaluated the minor damages and no one was badly injured to bother getting worried over before she left back to the hospital. Shikamaru was left in charge of the battle and Naruto, along with other Leaf-nins, entered the forest after the enemies.

But the moment Naruto and the other Leaf-nins entered the forest the battle had gone silent. The enemies' bodies had suddenly gone slack like puppets on strings and become completely still. Some of them had their eyes closed and looked asleep while others were wide awake and expressionless. They stood out in the open vulnerable to anyone's attack. Every Leaf-nin was instructed not to engage and wait for the enemy to make the first move again.

'_What are they waiting for?_' Kakashi questioned thoughtfully, '_What or who do you want?_' His thoughts then wandered over to Darkwater. He wondered where the masked man could be in all this. '_Has he also joined the battle…?_' Kakashi scans the forest without losing his focus on his targets. He isn't sure what he's looking for and doesn't bother using the sharingan since it hasn't worked before on Darkwater. A part of him wishes he could catch a glimpse of the other masked man.

'_And if you do see him?_' inner-Kakashi questioned.

Kakashi inwardly sighed and went back to keeping an eye on the enemy. If by chance he did see Darkwater he wouldn't know what to do. He has his orders just like Kakashi knows Darkwater has his. This is obviously not the time to be social. Kakashi mentally laughed at the irony of his situation. He, Kakashi Hatake, the most solitary person in Konoha wanting to be social with another human being?

'_Then again, Darkwater isn't exactly human…_' inner-Kakashi commented humorously.

Kakashi inwardly laughed at himself. Only someone like the recluse Copy-nin would think of becoming friends with someone of a different species. Well him and Naruto too. '_No wonder Iruka and everyone else think I'm weird…_' His laughter draws silent and his single eye becomes somber thinking of the Academy teacher. Kakashi thinks back to their recent interaction in the Hokage's office. Iruka's behavior had left Kakashi feeling numb and hopeless. Tsunade told him to be patient with Iruka, '_But for how long…?_' he thought.

Kakashi wonders if Iruka is ok, '_He's probably inside the mountain with the children…_' Before Kakashi had left the Hokage's office he remembers Tsunade ordering Ibiki to make sure Iruka remains with the children from the Academy. Not to mention the strange conversation Tsunade, Shizune, and Ibiki had over the chuunin. Kakashi glances up at the clear sky and starts to wonder why Tsunade is so protective and concern for Iruka Umino.

'_Should there be reason?_' inner-Kakashi asked. '_You seem pretty protective and concern for Iruka too._'

Kakashi looks back at the three motionless nins he is keeping an eye on. Two of them are from Grass and one of them is actually a Leaf of Konoha. Kakashi's eye then narrows, who they are is unimportant now. Whoever is in control of these ninja, Kakashi isn't going to allow any of them easy passage into his village.

"I don't like this," everyone heard Sasuke say suspiciously.

"The silence is unnerving," Kurama said and Naruto nodded in agreement. Kurama stares intently at the two enemy-nins they are watching over. "Kit, there's something odd going on inside of them."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Not only are they sharing the same chakra, but there's this strange energy coming from their blood…"

"From their blood…? Did you guys hear that?" Naruto asked Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke responded and activates his sharingan. His blood-red eyes stare into the one Rain-nin he is watching over. "I can see it. That energy is coming from within every one of his blood arteries."

"I see it too," Kakashi said, he used his own sharingan on the three nins he is watching.

Kurama's fur bristles when he sees some movement to his far right, "Kit…"

"Yeah, I saw it," Naruto whispered. "Go after them. See what they're up to. No matter what, don't attack. Come back as soon as possible."

"Got it," Kurama said. He jumps off his vessel's shoulders and silently dashes away.

"I'm going to head back and report this to Godaime," Kakashi said. "You guys should – Gah!" Out of the blue the enemy simultaneously springs back to life and goes after Kakashi.

"Kakashi! What's going on?" Naruto yelled into the earpiece. His ex-sensei didn't respond. "Sasuke, Kakashi is in trouble."

"I'm heading over to you right -" Krrssssshhhhh – the earpiece suddenly hisses with static.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto's spouse doesn't answer, "Sasuke?!" still no answer. "Dammit!" he yanks the earpiece off his ear and tosses it away. He's a bit startle to see the two enemy-nins looking at him with their blank expression before they quickly jump away and disappear into the forest. Naruto knows he should go after them, but he doesn't. Instead he looks to his left; Kakashi should be closer, but… Naruto looks to his right; Sasuke is a lot farther away. But what if Sasuke is hurt? What if both of them are hurt?

Naruto squeezes his eyes shut, battling with his feelings and what the right choice should be. He knows he has a better chance of reaching Kakashi sooner and help, but… This is Sasuke! Without a second thought Naruto dashes away in Sasuke's direction, '_I'm sorry Kakashi…_'

* * *

><p>Kakashi lands where Naruto should have been. He looks around for the future Hokage, but he's nowhere in sight. The two nins Naruto was keeping an eye on are also gone.<p>

Kakashi didn't have to struggle much against his three opponents. He managed to apprehend all three of them and left them hogtied back at his post. After his little spar with the three nins Kakashi has concluded that this controlling jutsu didn't give the one being controlled extra strength or power. It only controls their mind and actions. The problem now is figuring out who is behind this controlling jutsu and what is their goal.

Kakashi touches his earpiece, "Naruto?" He hears the echo of static. Kakashi looks to his feet to see Naruto's earpiece. He talks into the earpiece again, "Sasuke?" but all he hears is more static. "What could have happened?" Kakashi sprints away toward Sasuke's lookout point.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally comes to a stop from his deadly run. He pants heavily trying to catch his breath. He sees no enemy around, but to his surprise he sees Sasuke standing alone in the forest clearing.<p>

"Sasuke…" Naruto trots over to him. "Sasuke! Are you o-"

Naruto comes to a stop seeing the evidence of a battle around the raven-haired jounin. There are slashes and scorched marks on the ground and surrounding trees. Parts of the earth have been overturned here and there. Used weapons were scattered and left behind. There's a large hole on the dirt ground wide enough to conceal someone.

'_Were they after Sasuke…?_' Naruto looks back to his motionless spouse and finally notices small drops of blood dripping down Sasuke's right hand. "Sasuke…?" Naruto cautiously walks up to his husband from behind completely unarmed. The last thing Naruto wants to do is hurt his Teme. "Sasuke, are you hurt? You're bleeding." Naruto sees a glowing blood-red needle piercing Sasuke's right hand.

The young Uchiha remains silent.

"Sasuke…?" he doesn't receive a response. Naruto becomes impatient, "Dammit, Teme, you're making me mad! Answer me, Sasuke!" he yelled.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto," Sasuke's own voice echoed with someone else's voice.

"Eh…?" Naruto barely had the time to dodge when Sasuke flung after Naruto. Sasuke had removed the glowing needle off his hand and tried to pierce Naruto with it.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto implored. He sucks in a breath when he sees Sasuke's lifeless black eyes. Naruto glowers, "They're controlling you."

Sasuke activates his sharingan and comes at Naruto even faster.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto dodges left and right while he continuously knocks away Sasuke's hand still holding the needle. Naruto hastily grabs hold of Sasuke's hand and hurls him over his shoulder. "Sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out before Sasuke would hit the tree.

But Sasuke didn't slam against the tree. Sasuke quickly infused his feet with chakra while elegantly twisting his body around. Uchiha-Uzumaki lands horizontally on the tree before pushing off the tree with such force that left a large dent on the trunk. Sasuke instantly flings after Naruto and the blond jounin barely had half a second to bend backwards and avoid Sasuke piercing his shoulder.

Sasuke twisted again before landing effortlessly in a crouching stance.

Naruto jumps to his feet and quickly faces his husband.

"You're being difficult, Naruto," Sasuke's voice continued to echo. The Uchiha stands up with his shoulders and head slumping over.

Naruto points at the raven-haired jounin and glares, "Whoever you are let go of Sasuke now!" Naruto cringes when Sasuke's emotionless expression looks at him again. He didn't like seeing Sasuke like this.

"Sorry, but I need him," Sasuke echoed.

"Why?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke's left hand reaches out behind him to unsheathe his sword. The sword glows and sparks becoming the chidori katana. Sasuke readies himself with his sword in one hand and the blood-red needle in the other. "One way or another you will belong to me, demon fox."

Naruto's eyes widen, '_They're after me…!_'

Once again Sasuke is forced to move quickly and attack his Dobe, but Naruto is always one second ahead of the raven-haired jounin. Sasuke promptly swings his sword around trying to bring Naruto closer to the needle. Naruto bended and twisted away from the sharp blade and the needle, but it's taking a lot of effort on Naruto's part to keep up with Sasuke.

'_Could this controlling jutsu be making Sasuke faster…?_' Naruto watches Sasuke's movements carefully while he continues to dodge, '_No, this is Sasuke's own power and strength. They're just controlling his mind and body._' Naruto cries out and falls when Sasuke's sword grazes his left thigh. Naruto sees the needle coming and quickly rolls out of the way and jumps farther away from Sasuke.

Naruto takes a quick look at the split on his thigh. It isn't healing fast enough, but why? Just then Naruto remembers what Maneki had told him. '_Could this be because Kyu and I have been separated?_'

"What's wrong, Naruto? You don't look so good," Sasuke said and charges forward again.

"Shit!" Naruto does some quick hand-signs, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" An array of smoke explodes around them to reveal dozens of Naruto clones. '_Not as many as before, but it will do for now,_' Naruto thought while he hid on top of a tree. He will let Sasuke deal with his clones for now.

"Return Sasuke at once!" all of the dozens of Naruto clones demanded.

"Very clever, demon fox," Sasuke's voice echoed, "But you can't hide from me forever." Sasuke suddenly turns around and runs away into the forest.

"Ah! Wait!" Naruto yelled. He jumps down the tree and runs after Sasuke. Naruto's clones disappear except for one.

* * *

><p>Kakashi arrives at Sasuke's post. His sharingan skims the surrounding area and the Naruto standing in the middle of an abandoned battle ground.<p>

Naruto looks behind him, "Kakashi, that you?"

Kakashi steps out from behind a tree. He holds a kunai in his hand and keeps his sharingan open. "What are you doing here, Naruto? Where's Sasuke?" he questions calmly, but suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm not that Naruto," the clone said honestly. "Naruto had me stay behind in case you showed up. Naruto wanted you to know Sasuke is being controlled."

"Dammit," Kakashi cursed lowly.

"Naruto believes the jutsu gains its control over the person by infecting their blood, because Sasuke tried really hard to pierce Naruto with the same needle Sasuke was attacked with."

"I'll let Hokage-sama know this," Kakashi said then looks around, "Where are they now?"

"Naruto went after Sasuke," the clone answered.

"Then I'll head back and report this to Hokage-sama and return with help."

"Oh, there's one more thing," the silver-head jounin looks back at the clone. "Their real target is Naruto," the clone told the Copy-nin before he disappeared.

Kakashi rushes back to the village.

* * *

><p>"I-Iruka-sensei… are you ok...?" the nurse asked the pale looking chuunin.<p>

Iruka blinked once and finally awakens from his abrupt shock. '_Gai!_' Iruka's thoughts screamed. He quickly makes his way toward the wood door.

"Iruka-sensei!" the Academy children cry after their favorite teacher.

Iruka freezes and looks back at all his students completely distraught.

"Iruka-sensei, where are you going?" Toriko asked worriedly.

"_Promise me… You will live and live strong. You will help protect Konoha's future with the power of your heart… Don't be afraid, Iruka… Your papa and I will always be watching over you… "_

"_I promise, Mama…"_

Iruka's breath hitched remembering his mother's words and the promise he made to her.

"_I will not ask as your Hokage, but as an old man who loves you like a grandson… Always protect the children, Iruka. They are more important than you and I. Continue to teach them the Will of Fire…"_

"_I promise, Sarutobi-sama…"_

Tears brimmed Iruka's eyes remembering Sarutobi's smiling wrinkly face when he made that promise again.

Toriko reaches out a hand to her teacher, "Iruka-sensei, what's wro-?"

Iruka grasped her hand and pulls Toriko into a hug. He squeezes her gently as he stares into the rest of his students' eyes. "Forgive me…" Iruka whispered before he pulls away from Toriko and hurries out the large room.

Iruka hardens his heart and forces himself not to look back when the children desperately call out to him.

* * *

><p>An ANBU opens the door for Kakashi and allows him inside the hospital room Tsunade and the rest are still working on Gai.<p>

Tsunade staggers slightly as she approaches the silver-head jounin, "Report."

Kakashi eyed his Hokage worriedly. He doesn't need his sharingan to know Tsunade has over used her chakra to heal Gai. Shizune and the rest of the medic-nins weren't looking any better. He had even come across Sakura resting in one of the hospital rooms from chakra depletion. But its Gai's condition that is most concerning, because he still isn't looking any better. "How is he?"

Tsunade released a tired breath, "We've done all we can…" She looks back to Shizune, who is sitting next to Gai and holding his bandage hand. Tsunade looks back to the jounin, "The rest will depend on Gai's will to live."

Kakashi looks over to his motionless friend. Oh, how Kakashi wishes Gai would bolt out of that bed and sprout his loud youthful words and do another of his crazy poses. How much he wants to hear his eternal rival declaring another challenge against him. "Is he going to make it…?"

Tsunade lowers her gaze and whispered, "I don't know…" She looks back at the silver-head jounin, "Tell me you're here with good news."

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I don't…" Kakashi proceeded to tell Tsunade all he knows. From how the enemy could possibly be controlling the ninja, Sasuke being infected, to Naruto being the enemy's true goal.

Tsunade massages her tired eyes, "And here I thought things couldn't get any worse."

Just then Ibiki walks in and approaches the Godaime, "You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade glances one more time at the Green Beast and makes up her mind. She sighs and looks up at the T&I specialist. "Just in case… I want every civilian and child out of Konoha as soon as possible. Iruka will have no choice but to follow the children."

Kakashi's brow furrowed, '_Again her main focus is Iruka, but why?_'

"Halt!" one of the ANBU's guarding outside the door cried out. "You are not allowed accesses to this part of the hospital."

Tsunade and Ibiki look at each other with panic before they dash to the door and step into the hallway with Kakashi right behind them. Kakashi is surprised and concern to see Iruka standing a few feet away and being blocked by a couple of ANBU.

"Leave at once or you will be removed," an ANBU warned.

Kakashi's eye narrows at the ANBU's threat toward the Academy teacher and unconsciously takes out a kunai.

"Stand down," Tsunade orders her ANBU.

The ANBU did as told by their Hokage, but they didn't leave either. They only step aside to let the chuunin pass.

"Iruka…" Tsunade softly called out to the chuunin.

Iruka didn't answer. His head is bowed – looking to the tile floor. His chakra felt disturbingly calm to everyone.

"Iruka, talk to me…" Tsunade tried again.

"…You…" Iruka spoke quietly, "wanted to keep this from me…? Why?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what else to do… I wanted to keep you – this village safe. I'm sorry, Iruka…" Tsunade's hands are faintly shaking.

Everyone couldn't understand why their Hokage is apologizing to this chuunin and looking very nervous as well. But it's obvious to the ANBU; if their Hokage is feeling unsettled, then that means to them this Iruka Umino could be a threat to their Hokage. Each ANBU takes out a weapon while a few more ANBU manifest themselves inside the hallway.

"Safe, huh?" Iruka chuckles dryly and finally looks up at Tsunade. Unshed tears rim Iruka's glowering eyes. "If Gai dies… what then?" Iruka challenged Tsunade's decision, "Do you really believe anyone will be safe?"

Tsunade bows her head for a second before looking back at those angry brown eyes. "If Gai dies, will you be turning your back on the promise you made to Sarutobi and your parents?" she challenged in returned.

Everyone is taken aback to see the always humble Iruka smirking egotistically, "Do you really want an answer?"

No, Tsunade didn't need an answer, because Iruka broke his promise the moment he left the children. Because to Iruka, the safety and lives of his loved ones is much more important than the future of this village.

"I'll be seeing Gai now," said Iruka.

"Please, Iruka. Let me and Shizune take care of Gai first," Tsunade told the chuunin. "Give me at least a chance."

Iruka smiles at Tsunade and it's a smile unlike anyone has seen before. Iruka's smiles were always warm, gentle, vibrant, and full of life. But _this_ smile was cold and empty. Iruka chuckles lowly, "A chance? From the feel of your chakra I'd say you have nothing left to offer Gai. Besides, I _wasn't_ asking for permission, Tsunade."

Iruka took one step forward.

"How dare you disrespect your Hokage!" an ANBU exclaimed and attacks the chuunin.

"No!" Tsunade and Ibiki cried out too late.

Iruka swiftly grabs the ANBU by his wrist, slams him against the wall, and pins him to wall by his earlobe with the ANBU's own kunai before anyone could blink.

Tsunade and Ibiki were not surprised, but Kakashi's eye had widened much like everyone else.

"Get him!" another ANBU cried out and all of the ANBU in the hallway charge after the lone chuunin.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled out, "I order you to stop!" The ANBU did not listen to Tsunade for their duty to protect their Hokage is absolute.

Ibiki unconsciously flinched feeling a dangerous aura next to him. He raised a curious brow at the Copy-nin who stood at his side. '_What the hell?_' To Ibiki, the Copy-nin's chakra felt a hundred times more heinous than it did when Kakashi first saw Gai's condition.

Kakashi knows he's supposed to side with the ANBU. Iruka's disrespectful behavior came with its consequences. But he couldn't act upon his duties as a Leaf of Konoha, instead every instinct of his being told him to protect Iruka above all else. Kakashi was about to launch himself after the ANBU and stand in their way, but a hand upon his shoulder stops him. He looks up at the T&I specialist.

Ibiki shakes his head at the jounin, "Lower your weapon, Kakashi. Trust me; you don't want to get involve."

Iruka's hands glow a black-blue for a small instant before he quickly works through some hand-signs. Chakra vines shoot out of the walls from every direction attacking the ANBU. There are too many vines to evade and the ANBUs weapons wouldn't cut through them as if the vines weren't even there. The vines wrap around each and every ANBU, even the ones who tried to teleport away. The chakra vines withdraw back into the walls when every ANBU is securely bound and left hanging from the walls.

Iruka gasped a low yelp of pain after performing his jutsu. His hand clutches his vest over his chest finding it difficult to breathe before he begins to sway a bit.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi was about to go to the chuunin's side, but once again Ibiki holds him back.

Ibiki pushes Kakashi further behind him and his Hokage, "Don't get involve, Kakashi," he seriously warns the jounin this time.

Kakashi looks back at Iruka. He's worried for the chuunin and wonders why Tsunade or Ibiki aren't helping him. After using such a high-level jutsu Kakashi has never seen before, Iruka looks as if he's about to keel over. But after witnessing what Iruka did, Kakashi can't help questioning what else Iruka could be hiding. Or what Iruka is capable of.

Tsunade watches Iruka with concern. She then looks at her ANBU closely – they were all unharmed. The vines securely wrapped around the ANBU restrained them carefully enough not to leave any marks or bruises. Tsunade looks back at the chuunin, "Iruka… If you wish, you may help Gai, but nothing else is required from you. Please don't involve yourself any further than this. You are not completely healed yet or in any condition to help."

Kakashi looks at Tsunade then back at Iruka, '_What's wrong with Iruka? Does she mean his illness?'_ But the chuunin looked and felt healthy to Kakashi when they saw each other in the Hokage's office earlier.

Iruka takes in a couple of deep breaths before steading himself and looking at the Godaime with a sad smile, "You mean I can't punish those who've done this to my family?"

Kakashi understood the chuunin's words. Iruka and Gai's bond has crossed the line beyond childhood friends. It's the same bond Iruka and Naruto hold for each other. Right then Kakashi couldn't stop himself from still feeling envious of his former student and eternal rival.

"I promise I'll punish those who've done this to Gai," Tsunade told the chuunin. "Please, let me deal with the enemy."

Iruka sighs and wipes away the sweat trickling down his face, "I want to see Gai…"

Tsunade nods and steps aside. Ibiki steps away as well while pushing Kakashi further back.

Iruka walks into the white room followed by the others. Iruka's heart drops to his stomach seeing Gai's horrible condition. He can feel his power stirring maliciously within him seeing his surrogate brother injured to the point of death, seeing the always spirited Green Beast turned into a motionless vegetable, seeing Shizune's dried tears and shaking hands holding Gai's.

Shizune opens her eyes feeling a new presence in the room. She looks at Iruka and begins to cry again, "Y-you're here…" she sobbed.

Iruka smiles at Shizune and holds out his hand to her. Shizune releases Gai's hand and walks over to Iruka. She takes Iruka's hand and he pulls Shizune into a warm hug. Iruka feels Shizune's tears soaking right through his vest as he watches Gai's lifeless body. Gai's miserably beeping heart monitor and Shizune's sobs are like daggers against Iruka's heart.

Iruka holds Shizune tighter, "You won't lose him, Shizune. He's not leaving us. I won't let him."

Shizune cries even louder out of relief and sorrow. Iruka releases Shizune and hands her over to Tsunade's welcoming arms.

"Everyone, leave the room at once," Tsunade ordered. The medic-nins left the room quickly. Tsunade looked at Kakashi considerately for a few seconds before going back to comforting Shizune. She will allow the Copy-nin to stay. "You are not allowed to question anything until this whole ordeal is over with," she told the silver-head jounin.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered. He looks back to Iruka approaching Gai and waits to see what Iruka is going to do that Tsunade or the rest of the medic-nins haven't already tried. It's hard for Kakashi to admit, but what their friend needs isn't a healer, but a miracle.

Iruka's heart throbs with pain and anger looking down at Gai's swollen and bruised face. "I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner…" Iruka apologized to the unconscious Green Beast before leaning down and gently kissing Gai's forehead. Iruka began to remove the IV and anything else connected to Gai. "I'll make you all better soon, Gai. Just hold on a little bit longer."

Kakashi's heart begins to race seeing Iruka removing Gai from his only life-support, "Wai -" but becomes silently still and his eye widens witnessing the unforeseen.

Iruka removes the Leaf's hitai-ate from his forehead and the hair tie holding up his ponytail. Slowly a pair of wolf ears slip out of his dark hair and stand straight up above Iruka's head. A long thick wolf tail magically appears and uncoils from behind Iruka without ripping a new hole on his pants. The color of amber mixes into Iruka's deep brown eyes.

'_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit!_' Kakashi's mind is racing. '_Darkwater! Iruka is Darkwater! Darkwater is Iruka! Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit!_' More frantic thoughts rush to Kakashi all at once, '_That masked kid was Iruka! It was Iruka who saved me long ago. Oh, shit! It was Iruka who I almost unmasked._'

Iruka opens Gai's mouth before piercing his thumb with his new sharp canine. "Just one drop should be enough," Iruka looks at Tsunade, "I will entrust the rest to you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nods, but doesn't understand what Iruka is about to do.

Iruka squeezes his thumb and a drop of blood falls toward Gai's mouth.

"I REFUSE!" Maneki exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to Iruka and catching the drop of blood in her hand.

"Mane-!" Iruka yelped suddenly being forced back and slammed against the back wall by the demon cat.

"Maneki! What the hell do you think -!" Tsunade yelled, but was interrupted by a growling hiss from the demon cat.

Maneki glares glowing yellow/lime-green eyes at Tsunade, "Stay out of this human," she hissed. "You don't understand the stupidity this pup was about to commit." Maneki turns her anger back to Iruka, "How dare you play with your life like this? You know the consequences of sharing your Blood-Healing without permission!"

"It's for Gai!" Iruka growled and shoves the demon cat away from him. "I will not allow Gai to die."

"At the cost of your own life?!" Maneki growled in return, "I will not allow this."

"Maneki, what are you talking about?" Ibiki intervened.

Maneki and Iruka continue to glare at each other for another moment before the cat scoffs and looks at the other four occupying the room. She wipes Iruka's drop of blood off her palm with one of her long sleeves. "Iruka's Blood-Healing is not the same as his healing chakra or the healing tonic in his saliva. Giving his blood to someone is like sharing a part of himself with the other until Iruka's Blood-Healing has completed its task. His Blood-Healing is as fast and powerful like Kurama's healing to Naruto… maybe even stronger. Gai will definitely be healed and his life will be spared, but -"

"Then why not let Iruka-sensei help Gai?" Shizune cried.

Maneki hissed a growl, "Because you insolent human, Iruka's blood is sole property of his Master. If he shares his Blood-Healing without consent from his Master then Iruka can die!"

Kakashi's brow furrowed, '_Master…?_' He does recall Tsunade mentioning Darkwater used to have a partner. '_Could Maneki be speaking of Iruka's old partner?_'

"Iruka, is this true?" Tsunade questioned the silent wolf-eared chuunin. "What else don't I know, Iruka?"

Maneki glared at her chuunin, "A lot more than he lets you believe."

Iruka glares back at the demon cat and straightens his back, "Whatever I chose to do with my blood is my business alone."

"Wrong! It's not just _your_ blood nor is it only _your_ choice," Maneki scolded.

Iruka and his demon cat growl at each other. Iruka's eyes then lightly illuminated, "I _order_ you to stand down, Maneki."

The silver bell around Maneki's neck chimed before the demon cat gasped and took a shaky step back forced to submit. "That's low, Iruka. Even for you," Maneki glowered indignantly.

"Then don't stand in my way again," Iruka said as he makes his way back to Gai.

Maneki grabs Iruka's arm, "May I at least give you some advice, _Iruka-sama_," she spat out the honorific.

Iruka couldn't help but wince a little with guilt at Maneki's formality, "What is it, Maneki?"

"First of all, I care about Gai as much as you do, Ru. I would do anything to save him…"

Iruka looks into those yellow/lime-green eyes filled with compassion and understanding, "I know you do, Maneki…"

"But I will not risk your life for his or anyone else's. So if you must do this, then let's do this the right way and shorten the threat," said Maneki.

Maneki's suggestion has Iruka staring uneasily at the silver-head jounin. Kakashi's heart thumps loudly having Iruka's complete attention. Kakashi can see fear and anxiety in those amber/brown eyes and wonders why. Kakashi has a feeling he's about to discover yet another secret of Iruka Umino.

Iruka looks away from Kakashi down to the floor. His ears droop and his tail goes limp. He releases a deep breath before nodding, "Do it," he tells the demon cat.

Maneki hugs Iruka, "Thank you." The demon cat addresses the Hokage of Konoha, "I'm all out, Tsunade. If you will, I need another dose."

Tsunade nods at Maneki before turning to the Copy-nin, "Kakashi, I need to see the sharingan."

"Why the sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"I warned you, brat. No questions until this whole thing is done and over with," Tsunade reminded him. "Now, show me the sharingan."

Kakashi raises his hitai-ate off his left eye and opens his lid to reveal the sharingan.

Tsunade works through some hand-signs as she speaks to Kakashi, "You're usually under a sleep-jutsu and numb when I do this, so you will feel some discomfort." When she finished with her seals the tip of two of her fingers glowed and sparked with small strips of chakra. "Stay very still, Kakashi. I wouldn't want to remove your eye too."

Kakashi felt like closing the sharingan and running, but he wouldn't disobey his Hokage. Then again he really couldn't move seeing how Ibiki is holding his head from behind.

Tsunade's chakra induced fingers stop millimeters from the sharingan eye. The strips of chakra from Tsunade's finger tips go into the sharingan. Kakashi feels a stinging pressure and wants to pull away, but he couldn't. Kakashi can feel something being sucked out of the sharingan.

"Done," Tsunade said and pulls away.

Kakashi gasped lowly still feeling a burning and stinging sensation from his left eye. His hand covers the sharingan, but pulls it away when he feels wetness. He looks at his hand and sees blood.

Ibiki hands the jounin a gauze, "It's not as bad as you think. You look like you've shed a few bloody tears," he teased.

Kakashi takes the gauze and wipes his eye, "Thanks." He lowers the hitai-ate back in place and watches as Tsunade approaches Maneki.

"Here," Tsunade hands over something small into the demon cat's palm, "This should last about a month, I guess."

"It's more than enough, thank you," Maneki said. The demon cat picks up the small item with two of her fingers and holds it up against the light. It's a little glass sphere about an inch big. The little sphere is glowing red with a blue hue.

"What's that?" Kakashi had to ask, since it came from his eye.

Maneki smirks at the silver-head jounin, "This is a sample of Master Obito's chakra and DNA."

"Master Obito…?" Kakashi repeated.

"Maneki, Gai doesn't have much time. Find Obito-sama's soul," Iruka ordered the demon cat.

"At once," Maneki's eyes glow brighter than before. Her cat ears and fluffy tail make a reappearance. She releases the little sphere and it floats above her head.

The little sphere brightens in its red and blue colors. Jagged lines of red and blue chakra crackle and bolt out of the little sphere. The bolts grow stronger and longer and begin to strike down like lighting where the cat demon stands creating a beautiful sigil. Maneki begins to chant a spell in her foreign tongue and her eyes completely become a ghostly white.

"This is the first time I'm seeing it," Ibiki said and Tsunade nodded.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Maneki is performing something similar to the forbidden jutsu, impure world reincarnation," Tsunade said. "She's an experienced Soul Hunter and is capable of entering her medium into the realm of the dead. Unlike the impure world reincarnation jutsu, she can't reincarnate someone, but she can speak to the dead or borrow energy from someone's soul."

"I found him," Maneki's voiced resonated, "I've locked onto his soul." The red and blue in the little sphere slowly fades away leaving behind a beautiful sparkling white light. The sigil under Maneki begins vanish and her eyes become a yellow/lime-green again. Once the sigil was gone Maneki falls to the floor gasping for air, her face glistens with sweat, and looking utterly exhausted.

"Her method requires a lot of her demon energy," Tsunade said to Kakashi.

Iruka gently grasps the floating sphere before kneeling down next to Maneki. He leans into her and kisses the top of her head, "Thank you, Maneki."

Maneki smiles up at the chuunin cheekily, "Anytime, Ru."

Kakashi watches as Iruka helps the cat woman to her feet, "Whose soul did she bring back?"

Tsunade looks at the Copy-nin, "Do you even need to ask?"

Kakashi mentally gasped, '_They have Obito's soul…!_' His genius mind is starting to put the pieces together. Darkwater's partner – Iruka's master – the chakra and DNA sample from his sharingan – Obito's soul. '_Does this mean that Obito is…? No… It can't be!_'

Iruka holds the crystal sphere in his hand as he quickly performs the summoning jutsu. He slams his hand on the floor along with the sphere. The sphere shatters under Iruka's hand causing a burst of bright light before a large puff of smoke explodes in the room.

Tsunade, Ibiki, and Shizune coughed and tried to fan the smoke away. All the while Kakashi waits with baited breath.

The smoke finally clears away to reveal a young teenage boy with black hair and eyes and wearing some goggles on his forehead. Obito Uchiha, an exact replica of the deceased boy created and summoned by Iruka.

'_It's him…_' Kakashi stares at the boy he continues to mourn till this day. The boy he continuously visits at the memorial stone. He is looking at the true owner of his sharingan and Kakashi still can't believe it. He unconsciously opens his mouth to call out his friend's name, but someone else said it before he could.

"Obito-sama," Iruka kneels and bows his head before the young boy.

Obito laughs playfully as he ruffles Iruka's ebony hair before hugging the wolf-eared chuunin, "Quit with the formalities, Ruru."

Iruka embraced the young boy for a brief moment before pulling back and looking at his little Master with a brilliant smile and tail wagging. "I know, I know, Obito."

Obito then frowns a little, "How are you feeling, Ruru?" He petted Iruka's hair before his small hand could cup the chuunin's right cheek, "I hope I didn't push you too far in our last mission."

Iruka sighs tenderly leaning into Obito's warm hand and smiles at the young boy, "Never… As always, you are a good Master."

Kakashi has long been over his initial shock of seeing his deceased friend alive once again. He's now feeling something unpleasant as he watches the closeness between Iruka and Obito. He didn't even notice himself clutching his fist tightly while seeing Iruka's unusual submissiveness toward Obito.

Obito continues to narrow his eyes with concern, "You still look ill, Iruka," his voice sounding more serious now. "Why?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Obito?"

Obito looks to the Hokage and bows his head with respect, "Godaime-sama." He salutes to the tall scarred man in greeting, "Morino-san."

Ibiki smiles down at the boy, "It's good to see you again, Obito."

"And…" Obito looks at the silver-head jounin, "Oh, a new face." Obito smiles at the Copy-nin, "Nice to meet you. I'm Obito Uchiha. And you are?"

Kakashi is taken aback, '_Does he not recognize me?_'

Iruka ruefully avoids eye contact with the bewildered Copy-nin. Neither Tsunade nor Ibiki know what to say to the young boy.

"Uhm… Obito-sama," Maneki spoke up, "This is the famous Copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake, I spoke to you about before."

"Oh! Really?" Obito's eyes lit up with excitement. He steps over to Kakashi to shake his hand, "It's an honor to meet you, Hatake-senpai. I've heard so many incredible things about you from Eki-chan and from your Hokage as well. I hope one day you and I can spar." Obito laughed sheepishly, "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two."

Kakashi didn't know what to think or say. Standing before him is Obito Uchiha. The boy who helped him understand his father. The boy who saved his life in more ways than one. The boy who was supposed to be dead long ago, but is now here and doesn't know who Kakashi is?

"Hmm…? Is something wrong, Hatake-senpai?" Obito watches the silver-head jounin curiously.

Tsunade places her hand on Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Don't be rude, Kakashi. Greet the boy."

Kakashi looks at his Hokage and Tsunade nods at him telling him, _its ok_, with her eyes. Kakashi looks back at Obito and smiles with his single eye, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Obito."

Kakashi reaches out for Obito's hand, but the boy is suddenly yanked away. Iruka pulls Obito behind him shielding him from Kakashi's view.

Iruka bares his sharp fangs and snarls at the Copy-nin with his ears flat against his head, "Touch Obito-sama and I'll kill you," he growled.

"Iruka!" Maneki and Tsunade scolded the wolf-eared chuunin.

"Iruka, what's going -" Obito suddenly gasped, "What happened to Gai?!" Obito runs to Gai's side and holds Gai's hand in his smaller one, "He feels cold." Obito looks at Iruka – the young boy looks ready to shed tears, "Iruka, what happened? Why is Gai like this?"

Iruka's expression saddens as he walks up to the young boy and kneels before him. "I will explain all that later, but first Gai needs our help, Obito. I need you to give me permission to use my Blood-Healing on Gai."

"What…?" Obito looks startled. "But Iruka, even with my consent you'll still be in danger."

"I know, but this is for Gai," Iruka bows his head to Obito, "Please, I'm begging you."

Obito looks uneasy. He doesn't want Iruka hurt or in pain, let alone dead. Obito looks back at Gai's lifeless body. He's knows how important Gai is to the chuunin. Obito sighs in defeat, "If it's for Gai, I understand. Iruka, you have my consent to use your Blood-Healing on Gai."

Iruka smiles up at his little Master, "Thank you, Obito."

Obito looks at Maneki, "Take care of our Iruka, Eki-chan."

Maneki bows to the young boy, "No worries, Obito-sama. I will guard him with my life."

Obito smiles at the demon cat, "I know you will." Obito looks down into amber/brown eyes, "Summon me once you've recovered, ok?"

Iruka nods, "I will," and Obito disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! (^_^)**

**I would like to apologize to all my followers who've stuck around and waiting for an update.**

**This story of mine will be on hiatus. For how long? I don't know, because I need to re-find my inspiration to continue it.**

**I'll admit I stupidly lost my inspiration when I was reading the "Naruto" manga and Obito was back and a bad guy. I know my story doesn't have anything to do with the original "Naruto" story, but STILL! I got bummed out that Obito was alive and an enemy. (-.-)**

**Oh well…**

**Here's hoping I can continue this one day, because I really do love this fantasy story surrounding my Iruka – hehe XD**


End file.
